É verdade?
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Pessoas relacionadas com o passado da família Kamiya voltam para balançar o Japão e a vida de Kaoru. É verdade? Kenshin com a Megumi? Não pode ser...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, não tenho a intenção de lucrar, esse fanfiction foi feito por pura diversão. A estória se passa após os eventos do Jinchuu, mas, Kaoru e Kenshin não estão juntos. (senão não teria graça .)

"É verdade?".

Parte 1

Por Chibi-lua.

Verão de 1879, Shitamachi.

Naquela noite de terça feira os poderosos japoneses se reuniam para a inauguração de um novo teatro no centro da cidade. Como Kaoru não tinha condições financeiras de bancar o ingresso para seus amigos, e nem para ela mesma, resolveu organizou uma pequena festa para reunir o Kenshingumi. Porém, sua idéia de uma agradável noite de verão, estava saindo fora do planejado.

**"Ah vocês lembram? A Busu ficou o dia inteiro na cama chorando quando Kenshin foi embora pra Kyoto. O futon dela parecia um rio de tanta água. Como pode ser tão bobona, ne?"** Após a gargalhada, Yahiko enfiou mais um sushi na boca, em seguida bebeu um copo cheio de sakê.

"**Mou...Não foi bem assim"** Kaoru ficou vermelha. **"Baka." **Ela deu um tapa na cabeça de Yahiko, e o garoto engasgou. As gargalhadas continuaram.

Era a quinta vez seguida que eles tiravam sarro dela. Já tinham falado da comida, das roupas, do temperamento de Kaoru, do fato dela ser chorona e só ficar chamando o nome do Kenshin quando ele estava em batalha.

Kenshin fingia que a conversa não estava relacionada a ele, e fazia cara de "oro". Megumi parecia gostar muito do rumo que a coisa tinha tomado.

"**Ahhh, sim, é mesmo. Como poderia esquecer. Não fosse por mim, essa besta estaria chorando até agora. Hohohohoho. Lembram da historia do quadro? O quadro que retrata o verdadeiro "eu" de Kaoru. Mas a maior trapalhada da Tanuki foi quando pensou que o anel que o Kenshin deu pra ela, era um anel de noivado? hohohohohohohohoho."** Todos caíram na gargalhada novamente. Até Kenshin. Até Kenshin...

_.../...Caramba, isso já não tem graça../..._

Kaoru juntou as sobrancelhas, ela estava pronta para colocar todo mundo para correr a socos e pontapés, mas não, dessa vez ela não queria cair na provocação.

_.../... Pra que? Para dar mais motivos para rirem de mim?_.../... Ela pensou um tanto quanto decepcionada com seus "amigos".

Kaoru levantou-se magoada, afinal, ela tinha organizado essa festa para eles. A shihandai era a única que estava totalmente sóbria, preferiu não beber para não passar mais vergonha. Outro motivo para pegação de pé, era o fato de que ela sempre entrava em frenesi com um pouquinho de sake no sangue.

_.../... Eu odeio quando me tratam assim...Eles pensam que me conhecem. Pensam que só eles tem um passado. Kenshin, o hitokiri. Sano, o lutador de rua. Yahiko, o trombadinha da Yakuza. Megumi, a vadia do trafico...Eles não me conhecem, não conhecem minha família, o passado de meu pai... E se meu pai tivesse aqui, eles não teriam coragem de abrir a boca para falar de mim. Se Ichiro estivesse aqui... /... _

Kenshin previu que algo explosivo estava para acontecer. A shihandai estava de pé, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos azuis escurecidos, a expressão no rosto dela mostrava que Kaoru estava matutando seriamente sobre alguma.

"**Maa...maa"** O ruivo pediu calma, mas foi desnecessário. Mesmo irritada e magoada Kaoru surpreendeu, a jovem juntou as palmas das mãos e declarou.

"**BOM, a festa foi ótima, mas chega de saquê por hoje. Não vamos estragar essa noite agradável..." **Ela tentou sorrir.

"**Noooooooossa, você até parece uma adulta falando desse jeito. Hohohohoho."** Megumi realmente estava afim de confusão, ela estava pedindo. A médica bebeu mais um gole de saquê, e só para provocar, passou os braços ao redor de Kenshin.

Kaoru estava tentando a todo custo se manter calma, mas Megumi estava passando dos limites. Como uma voz densa, a shihandai disse pausadamente. **"Megumi, porque você não vai se f...errar".**

"**Oro" **

"**Como é que é?" **Megumi levantou e a encarou. Kaoru também olhou feio para Megumi. A mais jovem suspirou, e percebeu que os rapazes começaram a incentivar a briga das garotas. Sanosuke disse em tom de brincadeira **"Aposto 10 na Raposa." **Yahiko riu e apostou na Kaoru.

"**Ora sua."** Megumi ergueu as mangas de seu kimono, mas Kenshin interveio.

"**MAA MAA...todos (soluços) nós exageramos. E isso (soluço) não é bom."**

O espadachim também tinha exagerado na bebida. Fazia muito tempo que ele não ficava com tanto álcool no sangue. Ele não conseguia coordenar as frases direito, e foi motivo para mais risos.

"**Aee Kenshin, enfiou o pé na jaca, não é meu amigo? Ta vendo, até o Battousai bebe umas pra descontrair. Heheheheheee"** Sanosuke não estava em condição diferente. A essa altura Yahiko tinha desmaiado no meio da sala.

"**Vocês são terríveis. Vocês nem se dão conta..." **.../...de como podem me magoar.../... Chateada, Kaoru começou a reunir os pratos, copos e as baixelas para levar até a cozinha. Ela deu mais uma olhada para Megumi, mas preferiu deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

"**Nãoo, Kaoru-dono. Sessha vai... limpar tudo. Pode ir descansar. A senhorita já organizou essa festa. Este servo ... se encarrega de arrumar tudo e fechar... o dojo."** Kenshin levantou-se cambaleando um pouco, até ele gargalhou com seu próprio estado. Kaoru sorriu, era o único motivo de sorriso, ver Kenshin se soltar um pouco.

Mas para o desgosto de Kaoru, Megumi apoiou o ruivo intimamente. "**Ai Ken-san, você bebeu muito ne. Deixa que eu te ajudo".**

"**Este servo está bem. Este servo vai cuidar de tudo para a senhorita Kaoru**." Ele sorriu.

"**Arigato, Kenshin."** Kaoru abriu um sorriso para ele, e fez cara feia pra Megumi, mas para não ser chamada de criança ciumenta, resolveu não fazer mais uma cena. Sua vontade era de quebrar a cabeça daquela médica petulante.

Soluçando, o ruivo pegou os copos e baixelas da mão da jovem instrutora de kendo.Logo depois se dirigiu para a cozinha. Para provocar Kaoru, Megumi o seguiu. .../..._Megumi está me irritando DE VERDADE_.../... Os pensamentos homicidas de Kaoru foram interrompidos pela voz alterada de Sanosuke.

"**OHHH Jou-Chan... Eu vou dormir por aqui mesmo. Essa noite, eu não tenho condições de chegar em casa".** Sanosuke estava prestes a desmaiar ao lado de Yahiko.

"**Sano...Vou perguntar pro Kenshin aonde estão os futons reservas. Provavelmente aquela raposa também vai ficar. "** Os olhos de Kaoru rodaram quando ela percebeu que falava sozinha, o lutador já estava caído no meio da sala, roncando tão alto quanto Yahiko. **"Tô falando sozinha aqui." **Kaoru então se dirigiu até a cozinha pra ajudar Kenshin a arrumar as coisas.

Apesar dos exageros, das piadas, das provocações, a festa tinha sido boa, pelo menos para eles. Riram, comeram e beberam a vontade. E era isso que ela queria, afinal, depois de todas as lutas, eles mereciam uma noite de risos e descontração.

Ela não queria ser a estraga prazeres, mas ficava chateada por ser motivo de piadas.

Mas seu coração recebeu um golpe fatal no momento que se encostou ao batente da porta da cozinha, Kaoru sentiu como se tivesse recebendo uma facada no peito. **"Não pode ser..."** Ela suspirou para si mesma.

Kenshin e Megumi trocavam um beijo...na boca. A mão da shihandai voou imediatamente para seus lábios a fim de cerrá-los e abafar qualquer outro som. Lágrimas despencaram de seus olhos.

Sem acreditar, ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Era verdade. Era verdade Kenshin e Megumi estavam se beijando na cozinha de sua própria casa. De todas as humilhações daquela noite, aquela foi a mais cruel.

Kaoru mal conseguia respirar. Seu sangue ferveu ainda mais porque sua presença ali passou despercebida. Contrariando seu temperamento, ela engoliu sua raiva naquele instante, e correu para o seu quarto.

**.../**_**...**__Eu... não posso acreditar... Doshite?? Por que Kenshin? Eu te odeio Megumi. Eu te odeio.../... _

A jovem mestra perdeu o momento seguinte, quando Kenshin, com os olhos extremamente espantados, afastou-se vigorosamente de Megumi. A medica esperava um "oro" do ruivo, mas não recebeu essa reação.

O beijo para Kenshin e Megumi tinha sido um instante de lábios se tocando firmemente, mas para Kaoru tinha sido muito mais que isso. Para Kaoru tinha sido um beijo cheio de paixão entre dois amantes.

" **Megumi-dono, o que a senhorita está fazendo? Isso não é certo...Se a senhorita Kaoru vê uma cena dessas? O que ela vai pensar?" **Kenshin estava com os reflexos mais lento por causa da bebida, mas como estavam todos em família, não se preocupou em ficar alerta. Erro bobo, pois não percebeu quando a jovem médica o agarrou e beijou.

Para Kenshin os modos de Megumi nunca passariam de uma brincadeira pra provocar Kaoru. Ele não imaginou que a médica fosse cruzar a linha. O choque foi tão grande que nem percebeu Kaoru entrando na cozinha naquele exato momento.

Megumi se desculpou. **"Sinto muito, foi mais forte que eu...você estava ai...eu estava aqui. Não se preocupe, Kaoru não ficara sabendo do acontecido. Eu juro." **Megumi abaixou a cabeça um pouco decepcionada por estar sendo rejeitada, mas lá no fundo estava satisfeita pois conseguiu arrancar um beijo do famoso Hitokiri Battousai.

"**Vamos para a sala, por favor."** O tom de Kenshin ficou realmente mais sério. O espadachim teve a impressão de que Megumi tinha armado, e não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido alvo do plano dela.

Kaoru parecia uma louca jogando seu futon no chão bruscamente. Ela procurou nervosa por um cobertor. Mal conseguia respirar, soluços explodiam em seu peito como bombas. Cada vez que ela lembrava do beijo apaixonado de Kenshin e Megumi, a shihandai sentia raiva, muita raiva.

E doía tanto, doía mais do que na noite que Kenshin se despediu dela para ir para Kyoto. Kaoru deitou na cama e se cobriu totalmente. Queria se esconder, ela queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e a puxasse para dentro.

Entre soluços e lagrimas, xingava e perguntava o motivo de tamanha traição. Bom, Kaoru e Kenshin nunca foram oficialmente um casal, mas todos sabiam que ela o amava. Megumi com certeza sabia. Megumi sabia...

Quanto mais pensava, mais tinha vontade de entrar lá e acabar com a cara de Megumi e expulsar a médica de sua casa a pontapés. Mas, e se Kenshin quisesse ficar com a Megumi?

.../...E se essa for a escolha dele?.../...

Naquele estado que se encontrava não tinha coragem de encarar um possível relacionamento entre Megumi e Kenshin. Ela provavelmente acabaria com a amizade entre ela e Megumi, entre ela e...Kenshin.

Kaoru abraçou suas pernas e ficou debaixo de suas cobertas.

_.../... Se for verdade, o que é pior? Vê-lo ao lado de Megumi, ou não vê-lo nunca mais?...Como vai ser se eles se casarem? Ken...shin. Eu...eu...te amo, eu te amava. Você não sabe dos meus sentimentos? Por que não foi sincero comigo? O que eu devo fazer?.../..._

Cansada, Kaoru abraçou ainda mais seus joelhos. As paredes finas iam entregar o seu sofrimento, então ela mordeu o cobertor pra abafar sua tristeza. Kaoru não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela sabia...

.../..._Kenshin, eu vou te esquecer. Eu preciso me afastar de você. Uma hora esse meu sentimento vai passar! Depois de tudo que você sofreu nessa vida, de todas as tristezas, de Tomoe... Você merece ser feliz, mesmo que seja com a...Megumi. Eu não tenho o direito exigir seu amor, mas.../..._

Algumas lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto quando Kaoru foi derrotada pelo cansaço e pela decepção. Ela acabou adormecendo.

...

Kenshin não estava contente com o incidente na cozinha e deixou transparecer. O doce sorriso de rurouni desapareceu de seu rosto. Megumi sentiu-se constrangida. "**Sanosuke e Yahiko já estão dormindo, este servo acha melhor a senhorita Megumi pernoitar aqui, não é seguro sair esta hora."**

"**Ok."** Megumi abaixou a cabeça. "**Kenshinzinho, eu...era brincadeirinha, ne. Não fi**..." Ele a ignorou, começou a falar em um tom ríspido nunca antes usado com ela.

"**A senhorita pode ficar no quarto ao lado. Tem futon e cobertores lá. Este servo irá verificar se o dojo está devidamente fechado e se a senhorita Kaoru já está dormindo. Boa noite."**Antes que a médica pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kenshin já havia se retirado.

Kenshin caminhou até o portão do dojo, e investigou se tudo estava fechado. Ele estranhou que Kaoru já tinha ido dormir sem desejar boa noite, mas até agradeceu por ela não ter aparecido na cozinha_._

_.../...Ainda bem que ela está exausta, ou essa hora o mundo estaria desabando. O que diabos Megumi estava pensando? E se Kaoru entra na cozinha bem naquela hora? Eu passo anos sem beber, quando eu resolvo relaxar um pouco, algo idiota acontece. Como eu fui tão descuidado?.../..._

Essa noite, seus amigos tinham pegado um pouco pesado com a Shihandai. O espadachim não quis interferir na hora, mas não gostou do tratamento que Kaoru tinha recebido depois de se esforçar tanto para organizar essa festa. Kenshin pretendia até conversar com Megumi, Yahiko e Sanosuke no dia seguinte.

**.../...** _Geralmente Kaoru se defende bem... Hoje ela estava um pouco diferente, permitiu que eles chacoteassem dela, e não é de seu feitio..._**/...**

Como sempre fazia, Kenshin foi até o quarto de Kaoru para confirmar se ela já estava dormindo. O ruivo parou em frente ao quarto, deslizou a porta, abrindo somente uma fresta. Ás vezes ele gostava de fazer isso, ia até a porta do quarto dela, e colocava os sentidos para captar o som da respiração de Kaoru. Ele viu o corpo adormecido debaixo do cobertor e conseguiu se acalmar um pouco.

"**Oyasumi nasai, de gozaru."** Ele suspirou inocente. Mal sabia Kenshin que Kaoru tinha pesadelos, pois "teria" que vê-lo e nos braços de outra mulher. .../...Boa noite, Koishii.../...

...

Do outro lado de Shitamachi, os fogos de artifício cortavam o céu da noite quente e estrelada. A cidade iluminava-se com pompa para a inauguração da nova jóia arquitetônica do Japão.

Não era uma noite para o povo, pois o novo teatro de Tókio só receberia políticos, militares e prósperos empresários. As mulheres desciam de suas carruagens vestidas com seus melhores kimonos. Com elegância, os homens ajudavam suas damas a atravessar o tapete vermelho até a entrada do suntuoso edifício.

"**Bem vindos à inauguração do teatro de Shitamachi".**A bela gueixa recepcionava a célebre platéia distribuindo sorrisos**. **

Com o fim do Bakumatsu, e a entrada maciça de estrangeiros no país, os japoneses passaram a se interessavam pelas novidades vindas da cultura ocidental. Os administrados do teatro perceberam que era hora de explorar a curiosidade dos japoneses mais afortunados, e nas coxias do novo teatro, os atores se preparavam para interpretar a mais famosa obra do dramaturgo inglês Willian Shakespeare.

O enredo conhecido por toda a Europa, contava a historia de dois jovens que viveram em Verona, na Itália, no ano de 1500. Eles se amaram intensamente, apesar do profundo rancor entre suas famílias, rancor este que guiou os jovens amantes a um fim trágico.

Escondido atrás da enorme cortina do palco, um dos donos do teatro sorria satisfeito. Concretizando suas previsões, os três andares de arquibancadas estavam lotados de pessoas ricas e importantes. O homem já podia sentir seu próprio bolso ficando mais pesado. **"Tudo pronto?"** Ele gritou para um de seus empregados **"Sim, senhor Hagihara. Só mais alguns minutos para acertarmos o cenário..."**

Os jovens casais cochichavam ansiosos, pois segundo dizia-se, a apresentação seria enriquecida por músicas, danças e incríveis efeitos pirotécnicos.

"**Oh, dizem que é uma peça romântica". **Uma bela jovem colocou a palma de sua mão sobre a do marido.

"**Romântica? É trágica isso sim, os dois adolescentes acabam morrendo". **O homem riu da expressão de desapontamento de sua esposa, e depois apertou levemente a mão dela.

"**Oh Anata, me contou o final da peça". **Ela sorriu, e o marido respondeu do mesmo jeito. **"Desculpe koishii".**

O momento que a platéia esperava parecia ter chegado. As luzes do teatro se apagaram, e o publico aguardou em silêncio pelo inicio da saga de Romeu e Julieta, porém, vários minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu. O volume dos murmúrios aumentou consideravelmente, assim como a ansiedade dos presentes.

Um dos militares indignado com a demora se levantou e gritou de forma exasperada. **"O que está acontecendo? Onde está a peça? Pagamos uma fortuna por isso".**

"**Ohh"** A audiência festejou quando uma luz iluminou o centro do palco.

Um homem subiu ao palco. Ele vestia elegantes trajes ocidentais, terno, gravata e um chapéu na cabeça. Calmamente, ele caminhou até a beirada do palco, e se curvou perante o abastado publico japonês.

"**Calma**** giapponeses. A peça vai começar".** O misterioso homem tinha um forte sotaque estrangeiro. Os olhos castanhos analisaram a platéia, enfatizando o terceiro andar de arquibancadas, onde estavam localizados os espectadores mais importantes.

"**Oh, ele é italiano. Esse mistério todo deve fazer parte da peça".**O marido sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa, a jovem sorriu entusiasmada. **"Sim anata".** Finalmente teriam a oportunidade de assistir a famosa história romântica de Romeu e Julieta.

"**A peça vai começar...****"** O homem elevou sua voz, em seguida, levantou os braços como um maestro coordenando sua filarmônica.

"**QUESTI INSTANTE" **Ele gritou.

Os movimentos dos braços do homem, na verdade eram os sinais de detonação.

Uma forte explosão se seguiu, o teatro inteiro balançou. A princípio, as pessoas que estavam nos andares superiores imaginavam que se tratava de fogos de artifício, mas assim que o fogo começou a subir pelas paredes do teatro, todos começaram a gritar por socorro.

Quem estava no andar térreo sofreu mais com o impacto da explosão. Pedaços das portas de madeira maciça voaram para cima das pessoas, causando sérios ferimentos. Uma cortina de fumaça e fogo trouxe mais pânico para as pessoas que não conseguiam sair do teatro.

Gritos histéricos de socorro eram abafados pelas diversas explosões que se seguiam.

Fogo, fumaça e desespero.

Indiferente ao sofrimento alheio, o homem no centro do palco só observava enquanto as pessoas mais importantes do Japão estavam em total horror.

Ele sorriu com escárnio. **"Trágico, no?"**

"**Sim. Ma que tragédia Giacomo".**O homem virou o rosto para procurar a conhecida voz no meio de todo o caos. A mulher era uma bela loira, seu longo vestido de cetim cor-de-rosa balançava a cada passo que ela dava.

Os longos cabelos cacheados estavam presos pela metade em um coque, a parte solta foi jogada por cima do ombro direito.

A loira gritou quando o enorme lustre veio abaixo. Imediatamente **"OHHHH Giacomo!"** Giacomo a puxou para perto. Pedaços de vidro do lustre adicionariam mais desespero as vitimas.

"**Vem aqui, Chiara".**Ela parou ao lado dele, um sorriso um pouco desconfortável no rosto. Chiara queria sair logo do teatro em chamas. **"Será que a gente não pode ir embora agora?"**

Giacomo ofereceu a mão para ela, e a Chiara aceitou aliviada. Os dois permaneceram mais alguns segundos de mãos dadas observando o caos que havia se transformado o teatro de Tókio.

"**Primeira ****missione completa, Chiara. Vamos antes que também nos tornemos parte da tragédia, si?" **Chiara entrelaçou seu braço no dele.

"**Finalmente, ne Giacomo. Meu vestido novo está já arruinado".** Chiara suspirou. Ela pouco se importava com as dezenas de pessoas pedindo socorro, estava mais preocupada com o cetim de seu vestido pegando toda aquela fumaça.

Um jovem rapaz com uma boina na cabeça, fez sinal para que o casal o seguisse. **"Tudo pronto, senhor Giacomo".**

Giacomo e Chiara deixaram o palco saindo pela coxia. No caminho do casal, os corpos sem vida dos administradores, funcionários e atores encharcavam o tapete de sangue.

Chegando na rua atrás do teatro, Chiara tossiu dramaticamente algumas vezes. O italiano acendeu um charuto, e disse para ninguém em particular**. "É só o começo ****giapponeses****... Isso é que o que acontece quando não se cumpre um contrato firmado com a "Família". **O misterioso Giacomo entrou rapidamente na carruagem e deu a ordem para que se retirassem logo dali, o cocheiro obedeceu.

...

Os olhos verdes dele lacrimejavam conforme a velocidade dos galopes de seu cavalo aumentavam. **"Vamos, vamos." **_.../...Quinze minutos, é pouco tempo, muito pouco tempo.../..._

Ele mal tinha desembarcado do navio no porto japonês, quando seu chefe já estava solicitando sua presença em outra missão. O rapaz e mais um grupo de outros agentes especiais teriam menos de quinze minutos para impedir um atentado no novo teatro de Tókio. Ele não pensou duas vezes, montou em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada para o centro de Shitamachi.

**N**o submundo do crime, a famosa quadrilha era conhecida como **" A Família" **e finalmente tinha chegado ao Japão**. **A policia secreta internacional estava em polvorosa caçando os responsáveis, mas a quadrilha era muito grande, ardilosa e difícil de ser parada. Era uma organização bem armada e contava com integrantes mercenários de diversos paises.

"**Droga"** Ao levantar seu rosto enxergou a grande bola de fogo no centro de Shitamachi, ele percebeu que tinha chegado tarde demais.

Uma carruagem passou por ele a toda velocidade seguindo na direção contraria. **"Aposto que são eles".**

.../...Malditos.../...

O jovem ficou em dúvida se deveria perseguir a carruagem que já tinha tomado uma grande distancia, ou ir ao teatro tentar salvar as pessoas do incêndio.

.../...Não vou conseguir acabar com eles agora, pelo menos posso salvar alguém.../...

"**Vamos Stallion, vamos."** O cavalo respondeu, e começou a correr em disparada na direção do incêndio.

Conforme chegava perto da tragédia escutava o grito desesperado das pessoas presas no edifício. O jovem alto e de olhos verdes amaldiçoou veementemente os cruéis criminosos. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele entrou no prédio em chamas e começou a salvar pessoas.

Continua...

Olá .

Faz um tempinho que eu tenho esse fanfic aqui. A estorinha já está até bem adiantada por sinal. Eu tava querendo fazer um fanfic de aventura, com um clima de máfia, espiões, romance...Isso que dá assistir Alias, La Femme Nikita . Quero misturar isso com Rurouni Kenshin... até uns italianos eu coloquei no meio. Acho que vai ficar legal. .

Hei, reviews são muito bem aceitos. Muito obrigada por ler.

Bjs Chibi-Lua.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rk não me pertence. Isso é só um fanfic .

"**É verdade?"**

Parte 2

Por Chibi-lua

A manhã seguinte foi de ressaca para os habitantes do dojo Kamiya. Era uma quarta feira ensolarada e de pássaros cantando nas janelas. Kenshin acordou por volta das oito horas da manhã, o que era absurdamente tarde para ele.

"**Oro."** Foi a primeira frase quando despertou e olhou para o relógio. Normalmente o ruivo já estava aprontando o desjejum as seis da manhã. Nem o ruivo acreditou que tinha dormido tanto. Ele sentiu uma dor chata de cabeça.

.../..._Aquele sakê que o Sano trouxe era bem forte,_ e _eu bebi além da conta noite passada.../..._

Kenshin preparou o café da manhã silenciosamente, longe dele começar uma guerra acordando Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi e Kaoru antes do tempo. Quando sentissem fome, iriam despertar naturalmente.

O espadachim notou que os gatos do dojo já miavam famintos**. "Ah, vocês já estão com fome, não é mesmo?**" Ele alimentava os felinos quando escutou o portão se abrindo. Kenshin caminhou da cozinha para a entrada da casa, curioso para saber quem chegava no dojo tão cedo.

Para sua surpresa, Kaoru entrava no quintal. Ela vestia sua roupa de treinamento, o rosto vermelho, e suor escorrendo pela sua testa. A jovem apoiou-se na pilastra de sustentação da casa recuperando o fôlego.

"**Ohayou gozaimassu, Kaoru-dono. Tudo bem? A senhorita estava correndo... tão cedo?"** Kenshin abriu um sorriso. Ele esperou um bom dia, mas não recebeu. O espadachim ficou curioso. **"Hum?"**

"**Dr Gensai precisa da Megumi, agora". **Kaoru apoiava-se sem fôlego na pilastra do dojo.

Kaoru estava com um monte de coisas rodando em sua cabeça. Ela não conseguiu ficar na cama depois das 04 da manhã. Quando o sol nasceu, resolveu dar uma caminhada. Foi ai que escutou a noticia sobre a grande tragédia no novo teatro. **"Existem vitimas presas no teatro". **Ela ouviu os policiais gritando, e correu para ajudar.

A shihandai tentou espantar a pontada de ciúmes e raiva quando Kenshin a recebeu todo alegre e sorridente.

_.../... Como ele pode me receber assim após ter beijado Megumi na noite anterior?.../... _Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente_.../...Não é hora pra isso. A cidade está desmoronando, e eu aqui pensando em romance. Deixa de ser idiota Kamiya.../..._

"**ANDA LOGO, mande a Megumi correr para a clinica o mais rápido possível". **A shihandai gritou brava.

Kenshin estranhou o tom brusco de Kaoru, mas parecia que algo realmente sério estava acontecendo no centro de Shitamachi. **"Claro". **

Pela urgência de Kaoru, Megumi mal teve tempo de se arrumar direito, ela pulou do futon e alguns minutos depois já estava correndo para a clinica do Dr Gensai.

Kenshin começou a perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas Kaoru simplesmente se levantou e deu as costas para ele. **"Kaoru-dono, aonde a senhorita vai?"**

"**Quero água".** Ela respondeu novamente em tom ríspido.

"**Este servo vai buscar. A senhorita veio correndo e..." **Kenshin se levantou imediatamente para atender ao pedido da jovem, mas parou imediatamente ao escutar a voz dela.

"**Eu NÃO preciso de você...para me buscar água".** Kaoru estava tentando se controlar, mas estava difícil. Ela não queria odiar Kenshin. Ela só queria não ter que depender tanto dele. Ela queria começar a se desligar dele, até que seus sentimentos diminuíssem pelo menos um pouco. A shihandai não sabia se seus sentimentos por Kenshin poderiam ser somente de amizade, mas ela precisava tentar. Se ele amava outra pessoa, o que ela podia fazer? Dizer adeus e nunca mais o ver? Odiar?

Kaoru virou o rosto, e pela primeira vez naquele dia mirou os olhos violeta dele.

Kenshin parecia magoado.

_.../...Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei.../... _Kaoru esboçou um sorriso, ela não queria ser consumida pelo veneno. Ela não queria odiar.

"**Gomem. As coisas não estão bonitas lá na clinica. Dr Gensai pediu para que eu viesse chamar Megumi, mas eu também vou voltar para lá. Eles precisam de toda a ajuda possível. Existem dezenas de feridos e mortos". **Ela disse baixinho, arrependida por ter sido tão rude. .../...Ele me trai com a Megumi. E eu que fico com remorso?.../...

"**Este servo também está indo". **Kenshin entendeu a seriedade da situação, mas não deixou de sorrir para Kaoru**. **A cordialidade dele era genuína.

"**Pode me incluir nessa. Não sei o que tá rolando, mas tô dentro."** Sanosuke e Yahiko apareceram na varanda devorando sem cerimônia o café da manhã que Kenshin tinha preparado.

...

O centro de Shitamachi cheirava a fumaça. O garoto, vendedor de jornal, gritava atraindo seus clientes.

"**EXTRA EXTRA, TRAGÉDIA NA NOITE DE INAUGURAÇÃO DO NOVO TEATRO DE SHITAMACHI. DEZENAS DE MORTOS E FERIDOS".**

"**Oi garoto, quero um jornal". **O menino entregou rapidamente o jornal para o homem na sua frente**. **

Sanosuke abriu ligeiramente na página principal. Ele estava muito curioso, pois só se falava nisso. O lutador nem podia acreditar, enquanto dormia depois de ter tomado um porre, o mundo acabava para alguns figurões poderosos do Japão.

"**Sano, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de lermos o jornal agora. O dr Gensai precisa de toda ajuda possível. Quando chegarmos na clinica você lê a noticia completa para todos nós". **Kenshin tentou apressar o passo. Kaoru e Yahiko acompanharam, mas o lutador continuou parado na frente do vendedor de jornal.

"**O que? Estou esperando a Jou-chan pagar pelo jornal" **Sanosuke tinha uma expressão quase infantil no rosto.

"**Mou".** _.../...Só pra isso que eu sirvo.../..._ Contrariada, Kaoru abriu sua pequena carteira e entregou algumas moedas para o jovem jornaleiro. Este, totalmente alheio à discussão entre Sanosuke e Kaoru, voltou a anunciar sua manchete a pleno pulmões.

A situação da clínica médica do Dr Gensai estava ainda pior do que há duas horas atrás. **"Oh Kami-sama**".

Kaoru nunca tinha visto tantas vítimas de queimaduras reunidas em um só lugar. A shihandai teve que confessar sentiu-se um pouco enjoada.

Sangue, ferimentos, rostos e corpos desfigurados, aquela visão não era nenhum pouco agradável. Ela costumava se manter forte, mesmo ao ver pessoas morrendo, mas aquele cheiro revirou seu estômago.

"**Kaoru**". Com uma voz firme e extremamente irritada, Megumi chamou a atenção de Kaoru, e tirou a jovem de suas contemplações.

"**Não fique parada!! Ajude, ou se não agüenta, vá buscar os suprimentos e ervas que estão acabando".** Megumi tratava freneticamente de varias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

_.../...Eu queria enfiar umas ervas no cérebro dessa imbecil ai. Isso sim.../..._MasKaoru engoliu seco, a situação estava ruim demais pra discussões.

A pequena clinica estava abarrotava de gente, e ao ver mais gente chegando Megumi teve um acesso furioso. **"NÃO PODEMOS RECEBER MAIS NINGUÉM" **A médicaesbravejou para um dos policiais que traziam um senhor com queimaduras no rosto. Apesar de sobrecarregada, Megumi não conseguiu negar socorro ao senhor, e acabou socorrendo o homem no chão da clinica mesmo.

"**Levem os próximos feridos para a clinica Ouki". **Dr Gensai disse para o jovem policial. **"Não podemos receber mais ninguém".**

"**A madrugada toda foi assim, deveriam ter umas duzentas pessoas naquele teatro." **Dr Gensai disse para Kenshin enquanto cuidavam de um senhor no fundo do quarto**. **

"**Este servo poderia ter feito mais para ajudar, vocês deviam ter solicitado minha ajuda antes". **Kenshin olhava o caos a sua volta com muita tristeza.

"**Eu sabia da festa no dojo. Sabia que provavelmente vocês beberiam. Megumi está irritada comigo por não tê-la chamado durante a noite, mas não era plantão dela, e eu não poderia deixar que ela exercesse medicina sob tais condições". **Dr Gensai explicou porque preferiu esperar o dia amanhecer para chamar Megumi e os outros**.**

"**Ahhhh"** Um homem gritava de dor em um canto do quarto. No outro lado da enfermaria, o desajeitado Sanosuke, e assustado Yahiko, ajudavam um rapaz enfaixado a se deitar na cama.

"**Kaoru. Os suprimentos."** Megumi estava a ponto de explodir, e a jovem shihandai parada ali no centro da sala ia ser a primeira a ser atingida. **"Agora!!"**

"**Ce... certo"** Kaoru percebeu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era ficar longe da médica irritadiça antes que uma guerra desnecessária começasse ali. _.../...Acho que eu estou crescendo, por diversas vezes já deu meu braço a torcer nas ultimas 24 horas, até onde isso vai, eu não sei dizer.../._..**"Vou buscar os suprimentos". **

Na saída da clinica, Kaoru viu o jornal que Sanosuke havia comprado jogado em cima da mesa. Algumas palavras escapavam de seus lábios conforme ela lia a notícia.

"**Cerca de duzentas pessoas estavam no teatro na noite passada ... uma seleta platéia de japoneses ilustres...Testemunhas afirmam que as explosões começaram após o aparecimento de um homem estrangeiro no palco do novo teatro... Italiano..." **Kaoru deitou o jornal novamente sobre a mesa. A jovem shihandai saiu da clinica em direção em busca das ervas. Ela sentiu-se um pouco incomodada com a nacionalidade do homem que apareceu no palco antes da explosão, mas preferiu não comentar nada, nem mesmo com o Dr Gensai que conhecia a historia de seu pai.

...

Após um dia extremamente quente e cansativo, a situação da clinica começava a ficar menos frenética. Kaoru massageou suas têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Os pés da shihandai estavam inchados e doloridos. O cabelo todo desarrumado, o corpo suado. Ela não agüentava mais ficar com aquele kimono, mas ainda não podia ir para casa.

Kaoru passou o dia um pouco desorientada. Ela evitou contato visual e físico com Kenshin e Megumi o máximo que pode. A sorte é que todos estavam tão ocupados, e ninguém prestou atenção nela.

Mesmo no mundo da lua, ela cumpriu todas as tarefas que se propôs a fazer. Foi diversas vezes até as lojas de suprimentos buscar ervas, emplastros, faixas, gazes. Tirou água do poço tantas vezes que os músculos de seus braços estavam extremamente doloridos.

Deixando suas duvidas quanto ao relacionamento de Kenshin e Megumi um pouco de lado, a jovem resolveu focar em outra coisa que também causava grande preocupação, a nacionalidade dos possíveis atacantes do teatro.

A jovem parou ao lado de um dos pacientes, e tentou escutar enquanto um homem ferido dava seu testemunho ao policial.

"**Ah sim. Apareceu este homem antes da explosão, ele falava com um sotaque bem diferente...****Italiano. O sotaque era italiano . No entanto, ele não disse nada demais. Só disse que a peça ia começar...depois duas palavras que eu não entendi. Ele levantou os braços e bummm... Teve essa enorme explosão. Destroços caindo em cima de mim. Gente correndo. Gente gritando e... Eu não conseguia mais focar em nada. Só no desejo de sair dali com vida" **A voz dele ficou embargada**.**

A mente da shihandai não parava de associar esses italianos com os criminosos do passado_.../...Ottousan disse que um dia esses criminosos voltariam...Será?...Não. Eu estou impressionada com tudo que aconteceu de ontem para hoje, é só isso!.../... _

As próximas palavras do pobre senhor chocaram a mestra substituta ainda mais.

"**Oh, parece que os jornais não publicaram, mas um homem chegou montado em cavalo negro. E no meio daquele caos, ele salvou minha vida, e salvou a vida de muitas pessoas. Mas ninguém sabe quem ele é, e nem para aonde ele foi".**O senhor deu um breve sorriso.

"**Homem? Como era esse homem?" **O policial perguntou, e começou a anotar em uma caderneta. Esse fato era desconhecido para a polícia.

"**Ah, bom, tinha muita fumaça estava tudo muito confuso, mas que eu consigo me lembrar... Ele era jovem, por volta de uns vinte anos. Alto, o cabelo castanho um pouco comprido, tinha olhos verdes. Verde como a grama... Ah, quando ele levantou a manga da camisa para me socorrer, eu pude ver no braço esquerdo uma grande tatuagem." **O senhor fazia os sinais com os braços conforme descrevia esse misterioso homem.

"**Que tipo de tatuagem?**** Tatuagem com os homens da Yakuza?"** O policial automaticamente perguntou associando esse desconhecido com a Yakuza, apesar de não fazer o menor sentido um membro da Yakuza salvando pessoas de um incêndio.

"**Eu não**** sei, era um símbolo... como eu disse estava escuro e..."** O homem continuou a conversar com o policial, mas Kaoru já não ouvia mais o resto do depoimento. A mente dela já trabalhava com uma hipótese remota.

"**Masaka****. Ta...ta...tatuagem?"** Kaoru suspirou para si mesma... _/... Será possível? Ichiro voltou ao Japão?.../..._

Kaoru estava tão surpresa que deixou uma lata cheia de algodões cair no chão. A tampa e a lata de ferro colidiram com o piso fazendo um barulhão. Todos pararam para ver o que tinha acontecido com a shihandai. Kaoru sorriu sem graça, como eles perceberam que não tinha sido nada demais, voltaram a realizar suas atividades.

"**Hum... Vamos procurar este homem e pegar o testemunho dele."** O policial olhou para Kaoru como se ela fosse uma desastrada qualquer, depois agradeceu o senhor pelo testemunho e se retirou da clinica.

"**Se encontrá-lo, por favor, eu quero recompensá-lo... Ele salvou minha vida".** O senhor disse antes de ser levado novamente para a enfermaria.

_.../... Ichiro?__.../..._

Kaoru balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela sensação estranha, seu coração disparou inconscientemente. _.../...Mas se ele voltasse, me contaria, certo?.../..._

Kenshin a estava chamando a um bom tempo, ela acordou para a realidade e finalmente foi ver o que o ruivo queria.

_.../...Deixa de ser boba Kaoru__, uma hora dessas Ichiro está na Europa paquerando alguma loira.../..._

_..._

Já era quase meia noite quando os habitantes do dojo voltaram para casa. O retorno foi silencioso e cansativo, todos estavam extenuados pelo trabalho na clínica, e pelo calor insuportável que estava fazendo.

Kaoru estava muda. As franjas escondendo seus olhos azuis. Ela estava pensativa e confusa, pelos acontecimentos da noite passada, e pelos acontecimentos durante o dia na clinica do Dr Gensai.

Sanosuke e Yahiko pareciam um pouco impressionados com o que tinham visto o dia todo. Kenshin estava arrasado, ele não pensou que ia assistir tanto sofrimento novamente sem poder fazer muita coisa. Nenhuma vez durante aquele dia ele disse um "oro" sequer.

"**As pessoas mais importantes foram levadas para um hospital chique do outro lado da cidade. Disseram que até alguns membros da corte vieram para a essa tal inauguração..." **Sanosuke quebrou o silêncio.

"**Este servo deseja ****estar errado do fundo do coração, mas tenho uma desconfiança de que não foi um incêndio aleatório..." **Kenshin ficou preocupado com as conseqüências desse atentado caso suas desconfianças se tornassem reais.

Yahiko tirou as palavras da boca do ex-hitokiri.

"**Hei, eu sei que vivemos em uma época de paz e confraternização, mas foi um pouco estúpido acreditar que nada aconteceria se colocassem todos os figurões da era Meiji em um lugar só, ne". **Yahiko era uma criança, mas às vezes raciocinava como um adulto.

E ele tinha razão.

"**Para desestabilizar esse**** governo que já é frágil... Por vingança de alguns políticos que estavam lá. Para coletar uma divida antiga... Para anunciar sua chegada ao Japão".** Kaoru murmurou para si mesma, pensando nos motivos que a "Família" teria para atacar o teatro, ela sabia que todas as alternativas estavam corretas.

"**Hã?"** Kenshin, Yahiko e Sano ficaram olhando Kaoru de um jeito curioso. Ela apenas balançou os braços, e disse que estava viajando.

A shihandai permaneceu em silêncio o restante da jornada. Kaoru apenas escutava a conversação entre Sanosuke, Kenshin e Yahiko.

_/ ...__Droga. Droga. Droga... Ottousan me alertou sobre isso... Mas sem ele aqui como vai ser?... E se os mafiosos descobrirem quem meu papai foi? E se descobrirem que meu pai se apoderou dos diamantes?...Se ao menos eu tivesse a certeza de que aquele senhor estava falando do Ichiro...Mas, o Dr Gensai saberia. Ele não comentou nada sobre o retorno de Ichiro.../... _

Kaoru mal podia acreditar em si mesma, mas nem mesmo o beijo de Kenshin e Megumi parecia tão primordial dentro da sua cabeça naquele momento.

"**Oi Busu, já chegamos em casa". **Kaoru estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que passava direto pelo portão do dojo.

"**Hei, tem alguém ai?"** Sanosuke deu duas batidas na testa dela.

Com a testa franzida, a shihandai olhou fixamente para Sanosuke, depois para Kenshin, e Yahiko.

/ _...Droga...Mas, eu prometi para meu pai que nunca contaria para ninguém, que nunca me envolveria nisso. Eu já quebrei uma promessa que fiz me apoderando do diário sem ele saber... /..._

"**Daijoubu desu ka,****senhorita Kaoru?"**Kenshin estava preocupado. O espadachim examinou bem a expressão apreensiva da jovem shihandai.

"**Eu vou ter pesadelos essa noite". **Kaoru murmurou frouxamente para si mesma. Ela encarou o chão de terra batida do quintal do dojo. Ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos do ruivo, ela se recompôs. **"Sim Kenshin, tudo bem. Boa noite." **E se retirou rapidamente sem escutar a resposta dele.

"**Hai. Boa noite senhorita Kaoru". **Kenshin percebeu que Kaoru estava impressionada com os acontecimentos daquele dia fatídico.

_.../...É a segunda vez no mesmo dia que ela me deixa falando sozinho, e me trata com certa __frieza...Que diabos está acontecendo?.../..._

Mas tudo que o ruivo fez, foi acompanhar com os olhos enquanto a shihandai fechava delicadamente a porta de seu quarto.

...

Uma tempestade de verão começou a se formar em alto mar. Largas estrias de luz cortavam o céu negro. Os sons dos trovões ecoavam no peito dos tripulantes do navio. Ondas gigantescas ameaçaram a imensa embarcação. **"Não podemos ficar aqui, esse navio está balançando demais. Vamos para águas mais tranqüilas agora."**

O preocupado comandante oriental gritou para que seus homens ficassem a postos. Ele juntou todo seu conhecimento para guiar o grande navio negro movido a vapor para uma bahia segura.

Em águas mais calmas, o comandante ordenou para lançassem as ancoras. **" Senhor Ares, É melhor mandar seus homens entrarem em alerta, essa região é conhecida por ataques de piratas." **O comandante disse para o homem europeu ao seu lado com grande preocupação.

"**Muito bem."** O europeu fez o movimento para que seus três auxiliarem abrissem uma caixa de armas e munição.

Ares estava no auge de seus quarenta anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ele era um homem estranho, às vezes parecia ser gentil, mas de repente se transformava em uma pessoa áspera, impaciente, controladora...E muito cruel.

Os outros três europeus distribuíram armamento pesado para toda a tripulação do navio.

"**Eu sei que o senhor tinha a intenção de chegar em Tókio ainda esta noite, mas infelizmente vai ser impossível com esse tempo." **O comandante do navio estava um pouco preocupado em cumprir os prazos firmados com a "Família". Ele conhecia pessoas que falharam e sofreram conseqüências severas. Essa máfia era muito generosa quanto aos pagamentos, mas extremamente rígida quanto ao cumprimento de suas regras.

"**Tudo bem. Eu não vou meter esse navio em uma tempestade. Já estamos balançado além da conta. Tenho certeza que amanhã chegaremos em Tókio e na hora do almoço vou poder comer alguma iguaria oriental, certo**? **Como é mesmo o nome do prato. Guiunu?"**O homem de olhos castanhos colocou a mão no ombro do comandante do navio. Às vezes Ares conseguia ser gentil, e aquele parecia ser um de seus momentos de gentileza.

"**Gyunabe, senhor." **O comandante oriental sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"**Isso, e vou arranjar uma bela gueixa também". **Ares parecia estar de bom humor, ele até sorriu. O forte homem de olhos castanhos mirou mais uma vez para o convés cheio de homens armados esperando um ataque de piratas, ele se afastou e entrou no interior do navio.

O comandante pensou que o europeu não era tão ruim quanto sua infame fama pregava.

Ares abriu o cadeado que dava acesso a uma sala secreta no interior do navio. Com movimentos extremamente controlados ele entrou vagarosamente na sala. Muito cuidadosamente, ele iluminou o local com uma lamparina, sempre tomando cuidado para não aquecer muito o ambiente.

Dentro de caixas acolchoadas estavam as garrafas com seu precioso presente. Ele poderia ficar horas parado, só olhando para a magnitude daquele liquido dourado.

Tão imprevisível, instável e perigoso quanto ele.

"**É**_**, **_**senhor Ascanio Sobrero, mesmo contra sua vontade, sua formula nos dará o controle do mundo. Quem poderia imaginar que algo tão inofensivo quanto a glicerina nos traria essa preciosidade. Esse óleo vai fazer com que a "Família" seja a dona do Japão. E isso é só o começo... com medo da destruição, os outros paises cairão aos nossos pés. E quando Giacomo menos esperar, a "Família" será minha...Como sempre deveria ter sido."**

Uma risada rompeu o silencio da sala secreta do navio. **"Só espero que Giacomo consiga recuperar os diamantes, a produção desse negocio é cara demais. Vamos precisar dos diamantes desaparecidos em 1876**." Ares percebeu que mesmo sussurrando estava fazendo barulho demais e ficou quieto. Extremamente quieto.

Mas um grande sorriso não deixou de aparecer em seu rosto. **"Ecco. E que venham os tais samurais."**

**Continua...**

**...**

É, esse liquido que o Ares tanto gosta é nitroglicerina mesmo. Muhahahahaha.

Ascanio Sobrero, foi um químico italiano que viveu de 1812 a 1888. Ele descobriu a nitro no ano de 1847. Numa das suas experiências ficou gravemente ferido no rosto, e considerou de imediato a nitroglicerina como um explosivo muito perigoso e difícil de controlar. Mais muito, muito potente, que nas mãos erradas poderia criar o caos no mundo. E isso que meus adoráveis vilões pretendem fazer...

Thank you pelo review Katyna Choovanski . Valeu mesmo.

Obrigada por ler.

Bjs Chibi-lua.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence

_**Disclaimer: RK não me pertence.**_

"_**É verdade?"**_

_**Parte 3**_

_**Por Chibi-lua**_

"_**Hmmmm"**__ .../...Só mais cinco minutos.../..._

A claridade da manhã tirou Kaoru do mundo dos sonhos. Ela esfregou os olhos e se revirou no futon. A shihandai permitiu que um gemido de desprazer escapasse de sua garganta_. _**"Arrrr**_**"**_

_/... Baka, cinco minutos nada. Esqueceu da tragédia no teatro?Você precisa ajudar na clínica.../_

Kaoru jogou a coberta longe, estava quente. Logo cedo e já estava muito quente. **"Que diabos de calor é esse?"** O verão dava sinais que seria rigoroso naquele ano, Kaoru decidiu que não ficaria vestida com um kimono naquele dia. .../_...Não, nada de kimono hoje, gi e hakama são muito mais confortáveis.../..._

Deixando o banheiro após se refrescar e ajeitar o cabelo, ela passou a procurar pelos outros habitantes do dojo Kamiya. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo dentro da casa e do dojo_. _

"**Kenshin?"**

Sem resposta, Kaoru caminhou até a cozinha.

"**Kenshin?"**

A shihandai não queria demonstrar pânico, afinal não era ela que estava decidida a se desvincular do ruivo? Não era ela que abriria mão dele se ele decidisse que queria ficar com Megumi? Não era que estava decidida a deixar que Kenshin partisse se isso o fizesse feliz?

_.../...Sim, mas.../..._

"**A****inda não..."**

Ela abaixou o rosto já sentindo um nó na garganta. _.../...Onde ele foi?.../..._

"**Oi Busu, o Kenshin e o Sanosuke já foram para a clinica**** ajudar os feridos".**Yahiko tinha uma expressão bastante descontente no rosto. "**Antes de sair, ele preparou esses onigiris para você" **Yahiko franziu a testa e fez um bico.

_.../...Provavelmente __deixaram o Yahiko para trás para cuidar de mim.../... _A shihandai ficou pior ainda por sentir que era um fardo para o garoto.

"**Mas por que não me esperaram?" **Kaoru pegou o bolinho de arroz, e enfiou rapidamente na boca para espantar seus pensamentos depressivos, e também seu estômago estava roncando.

"**Busu, é quase meio dia. Se os doentes fossem depender de você..."**Yahiko ironizou.

"**Não me chame assim****". **E ele ganhou uma pancada na cabeça. **"Já é meio dia? Por que não me acordaram?"**

Yahiko encolheu os ombros.

"**De qualquer jeito, o Kenshin prefere que você fique no dojo hoje. Ele disse que você ficou impressionada com todas aquelas pessoas queimadas... E ainda sobrou pra mim, Kenshin quis que eu ficasse aqui com você... o dia todo".**Yahiko enfatizou mais ainda a cara feia e cruzou os braços.

A intenção do garoto era correr para a clinica, e ajudar os outros assim que a Kaoru acordasse.

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça um pouco chateada.

_.../...Bem, minha lista de ofensas só aumenta a cada dia. Agora também vão incluir inútil, fraca, covarde, desastrada. Mas, tanto faz, já não sei cozinhar, não sei me portar como uma dama, não sei ajudar a cuidar de pessoas doentes.../..._

"_**Talvez seja melhor assim"**__**.**_A shihandai levantou o rosto e olhou fixamente para seu discípulo. _.../...Isso, deixe que os "adultos" cuidem da situação. Melhor eu ficar na minha e não me meter entre Kenshin e Megumi.../..._

"**Hei Yahiko. Eu sei que você queria estar com os outros, mas, talvez essa medida do Kenshin tenha vindo a calhar...Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos uma conversa, se você estiver disposto a ficar um pouco comigo." **A voz de Kaoru saiu um pouco mais densa do que ela esperava.

"**Hã? Cer...to. Busu"**Yahiko teve que confessar, ele foi pego de surpresa pela seriedade na voz da jovem shihandai. **"O que é?" **O menino posicionou sua shinai no ombro direito.

"**Não é nada demais, só gostaria de conversar um pouco com meu pupilo"**.Kaoru quebrou um pouco o clima e bagunçou o cabelo dele. Depois fez sinal para que Yahiko a acompanhasse até a sala de treinamentos.

_.../...Talvez contar__ um pouco sobre o passado do dojo Kamiya pra esse moleque me ajude a colocar os pensamentos em ordem...O Yahiko é confiável, eu tenho certeza disso.../..._

Os dois sentaram no assoalho, o garoto analisou com suspeita o comportamento de sua mestra_. _

_/...Espero que ela não queira conversar nenhum assunto constrangedor... Papo de menina, eu tô fora.../_

_..._

Na clinica as quarenta e oito horas críticas pós-tragédia chegavam ao fim, Megumi já tinha uma boa idéia de quais pacientes sobreviveriam, e quais pacientes não agüentariam a virada de mais um dia. Não que ela fosse Deus para decidir, ou uma vidente para prever, mas podia-se dizer que apos anos de profissão, ela conseguia sustentar seus prognósticos com uma boa precisão.

"**Ken-san. Sano****suke. Eu agradeço muito toda a ajuda oferecida. Não fossem vocês, a clinica entraria em colapso."** Megumi passou a mão na testa, espantando a gota de suor que insistia em escorrer por sua têmpora. A jovem médica estava visivelmente abatida e cansada, mas nada que algumas horas de sono não pudessem curar. A rotina que escolheu para sua vida era aquela, ela já estava acostumada**. "Após o almoço começarei a distribuir altas para os feridos que podem receber acompanhamento parcial. O serviço aqui na clinica vai diminuir bastante, e não precisarei mais incomodá-los".**

"**Não é incomodo nenhum senhorita Megumi. Este servo estará a sua disposição para ajudar sempre que for necessário**". Apesar do comportamento inapropriado de Megumi na noite da festa, Kenshin admirava a jovem. Com pouca idade, Megumi possuía inteligência acima da média para lidar com os assuntos relacionados com a medicina, e ela trabalhava firme e com dedicação para ajudar os necessitados.

_...__/...Só preferia que ela NÃO ficasse me agarrando.../..._ A médica passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do ex-hitokiri.

"**Senhorita Megumi, por favor!" **Kenshin lançou um olhou sério, sua reação ao beijo na noite da festa já deveria ter servido de aviso**.** Megumi retirou os braços imediatamente e se desculpou. "**Gomen Ken-san".**

"**Yah yah yah...tão falando muito, mas almoço que é bom nada. Depois de ter enfaixado metade dos ricaços de Tókio, eu tô morrendo de fome".** Sanosuke abriu um sorriso conforme Megumi mostrou uma caixa repleta de bolinhos de arroz.

"**É disso que eu tô falando".**Sanosuke abriu um sorriso enorme.

Sanosuke e Kenshin foram almoçar na sala de espera mesmo. A clinica estava lotada, não podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar escolher um local adequado para devorar alguns bolinhos de arroz. Megumi providenciou um biombo para dar mais privacidade a seus famintos ajudantes.

"**Me pergunto se a senhorita Kaoru já almoçou."** Kenshin murmurou. _.../...Kaoru me tratou com frieza ontem. Será que está tudo bem?.../..._

"**Se Yahiko não comeu sozinho toda comida que você preparou, a Jou-chan deve ter almoçado sim".** O lutador disse com a boca cheia, ele não se importou muito com educação naquele momento, seu estômago estava mal humorado demais para ser educado.

Kenshin pensou em conversar com Sanosuke sobre Kaoru, mas ele preferiu ficar quieto. O espadachim nunca foi um expert em romance, ele nunca precisou ser. Seu casamento com Tomoe não foi a historia mais romântica do mundo, para falar a verdade, nem casamento propriamente dito houve. Foi uma coisa levando a outra. E agora, com Kaoru...com Kaoru era diferente. E ele tinha medo de estragar tudo e acabar com a amizade deles, e viver sem Kaoru a aquela altura do campeonato era impraticável.

O ruivo temia que os conselhos de Sanosuke só conseguiriam o confundir ainda mais.

Então o ruivo se calou.

Os dois almoçaram em silêncio, até que gargalhadas chamaram atenção. O grupo de jovens conversava animadamente, totalmente alheio à presença de Kenshin e Sanosuke almoçando atrás do biombo.

"**Ah, aposto que você caiu e quebrou a perna porque estava pensando na Kamiya de novo".** A voz juvenil estava carregada de irreverência.

_/...Kamiya?.../_

A pronúncia daquele nome prendeu totalmente a atenção de Kenshin. O ruivo permitiu que seus tímpanos afiados se concentrassem na conversação dos jovens ali do lado.

"**Ha ha ha, muito engraçado! Quem disse que a sensei Kamiya faz mal para a saúde foi você, Deko."** O rapaz engessado disfarçou desesperadamente o vermelho de suas bochechas. Parecia que seu amigo tinha mesmo descoberto o real motivo de sua queda.

"**Mas isso é verdade Watsu... Vai dizer que você nunca sonhou em se machucar durante um treino, e de repente vem àquela beldade de olhos azuis, balançando os quadris, com aquele corpo cheio de curvas. Ai ela se abaixa pra te fazer uma massagem**** e você consegue ver aqueles seios... e..."** Deko tinha estrelas no olhos.

"**OI**** HENTAI." **Watsu gargalhou.

"**Eu já sonhei com a Kaoru desse jeito e acordei de maneira bem constrangedora. Se é que vocês me entendem !! Meu irmão mais velho quer saber que tipo de aula de kendo eu estou tendo, porque ele quer fazer também... hahahahahahaha."** Uma terceira voz disse isso rápido, e mais gargalhadas se seguiram.

Atrás do biombo, Kenshin quebrou seu hashi no meio. _.../...Que diabos?.../..._

Um dos rapazes sorriu cheio de malícia. Ele sussurrou alto bastante para que seus amigos, e um certo ruivo escutassem. Kenshin escutava com atenção enquanto Sanosuke devorava o almoço. **"Hei, vocês já imaginaram como deve ser a Kamiya com o Battousai, digo...na...errr...cama. KAMI SAMA, como aquele dojo permanece em pé até hoje?" **

Ao imaginar a "cena", os três rapazes disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"**Desgraçado mais sortudo, conseguiu uma mulher daquelas...".**

"**Que inveja daquele maldito ruivo..." **

"**Maldito Battousai, como ele consegue ser tão forte?...". **

Um dos garotos estava prestes a ter uma hemorragia nasal quando Sanosuke arrancou o biombo que os separava, e encarou os garotos com ferocidade assassina.

Sano estava almoçando, mas não totalmente alheio do que se passava ao seu redor. O lutador percebeu que o olhar de Kenshin mudou violentamente, era o mesmo dourado da luta contra Saitou Hajime. Ele resolveu interferir antes que acontecesse mais uma tragédia.

"**Se vocês não pararem de fa****lar da SENSEI Kamiya desse maneira. Eu, Sanosuke Sagara, juro que a Dra Megumi vai ter muito mais do que só uma perna quebrada para consertar."** Ao perceber o lutador nervoso, e o olhar assassino de Kenshin. Os garotos colocaram o amigo com a perna quebrada nas costas, e saíram correndo da clinica com puro pavor no olhar.

"**Eu cuido deles depois. Kenshin, para de fazer essa cara, você tá assustando os coitados dos doentes." **Ainda um pouco nervoso**, **Sanosuke terminou seu lanche e já estava pronto para terminar com seu serviço na clinica.

Kenshin não se moveu, Sano sentiu que seu amigo ainda não havia se acalmado, ele estava até respirando de maneira diferente. **"OI. Kenshin?"**

"_**..."**_Nada, o ruivo não abriu a boca.

"**Kenshin...Olha**** cara, não é a primeira vez e nem a última que eu escuto os rapazes falando da Jou-chan. A Kaoru é diferente das outras, ela é exótica, cheia de vida, esse vigor que ela tem atrai a atenção dos homens."** Nesse ponto Sanosuke não sabia se estava melhorando ou piorando a situação.

Ele resolveu brincar, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. **"Hei, se você for acabar com cada homem que já imaginou como é a Kaoru na cama, vamos ter a maior matança que o Japão já viu em toda sua historia**. **Eu mesmo não pude evit..." **

_**/...**__Sagara, você é um idiota...__** /... **_Com a lâmina da sakabatou virada para sua garganta,Sanosuke rapidamente se arrependeu por ser tão estúpido.

"**Sanosuke..." **Kenshin praticamente rosnou o nome do jovem lutador**. "Se você tem amor a sua vida. Nunca. Mais nunca mais fale, ou pense na Kaoru dessa forma".**

"**Ok, ok. Calma ai espadachim." **Sanosuke engoliu seco. Ele percebeu que a lamina da sakabatou se afastava relutantemente de sua garganta.** "A culpa é sua mesmo. Se você dissesse logo pra Jou-chan que é louco por ela. Ela seria sua mulher e ninguém mais ousaria pensar na donzela dessa forma".**

"**Rrrr" **Foi a resposta de Kenshin. O espadachim repousou sua espada na bainha, e antes de se retirar declarou com irritação**. "Vou até o dojo, e já volto".**

"**Hei espera**" Sanosuke fez uma careta ao ver o ruivo deixando rapidamente a clínica. O lutador passou os dedos na marca vermelha deixada pela pressão da espada contra sua garganta.

_.../...Ele__ tirou sangue de verdade.../... _Sanosuke percebeu vestígio do liquido vermelho em sua digital.

"**OI****, eu também vou, você tá muito revoltado pra andar sozinho por ai".**Antes de sair, Sanosuke gritou para Megumi dizendo que já voltavam.

**...**

"**Muito bem".**

Kaoru respirou fundo. Ela fez alguns movimentos com a cabeça, como se tivesse coordenando o que ia falar. O estudante começou a rir de sua shihandai, mas o garoto parou imediatamente quando ela fez cara de brava.

A shihandai olhou bem nos brilhantes olhos castanhos do menino.

"**Yahiko, faz mais de um ano que você treina comigo o estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Você evoluiu muito, e eu estou satisfeita com seu desenvolvimento físico e mental. Acredito que nosso mestre ficaria orgulhoso de nós dois". **_**.../**__...Papai botaria fé nesse pirralho como Kenshin e Sanosuke fizeram, tenho certeza.../.._.

"**Nosso mestre? Você diz, seu pai?" **Yahiko nunca tinha pensando em Kojishirou como seu mestre. Era um pensamento estranho, sendo que nem o conheceu, mas lá no fundo fazia sentindo. Ele criou o estilo, e passou para Kaoru, mas ela era uma mestra substituta, acima dela estava Kojishirou, ou pelo menos o espírito dele.

"**Hai". **Kaoru bebeu um pouco de chá gelado. Falar de seu pai sempre a deixa chorosa, seus olhos já lacrimejaram um pouco.

"**Você sabe, minha família é de uma linhagem de espadachins... Meu bisavô, meu avô, meu pai... Originalmente, o lema Kamiya não era o "estilo Kamiya do espírito da vida"... O estilo que meus antepass****ados pregavam era a "a espada dos justos", ou seja..." **Kaoru passou o dedo indicador horizontalmente na frente da garganta. O menino entendeu o gesto e ficou chocado.

"**O estilo Kamiya era um estilo assassino?" **Yahiko arregalou os olhos**. "Mas, eu pensei que...".**

"**Sim, era****... o estilo da espada para a vida só surgiu no fim do Bakumatsu". **Ela passou a mão no cabelo, disfarçando a vergonha de que seu sobrenome já tivera sido usado de maneira pouco louvável. **"Mas quando a guerra terminou, meu pai não quis mais usar uma espada para matar. Ele acreditava fielmente que o mundo podia mudar, só precisava de um empurrãozinho". **

Kaoru sorriu.

Yahiko balançou a cabeça positivamente concordando com essa idéia.

A shihandai continuou.** "Foi um período muito difícil para meu pai. Meu avô se revoltou. Ele não aceitava que meu pai quisesse mudar a filosofia usada durante gerações pela nossa família. A espada para a vida para ele não passava de "idealismo sem fundamento prático". **Os olhos de Kaoru vagaram momentaneamente pela sala de treinamento.

"**Deve ter sido difícil para o seu pai. Um filho de ****espadachim querer mudar o estilo de espada da família."** A voz de Yahiko saiu como um murmúrio. Ele mesmo fico pensando como era a filosofia de sua família. Infelizmente nunca pode aprender, perdeu contato com todos muito cedo, mal se lembrava de seu pai, e de sua mãe.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela sorriu e continuou.

"**Para provar que meu avô estava errado, meu pai investiu pesado no estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Ele deixou bem claro que abominava a espada para morte. Fundou este dojo com muito sacrifício. A espada para vida logo atraiu os jovens da era Meiji. Eles não estavam interessados em morrer em ****batalhas, mas queriam praticar kenjutsu para manter a cultura e... para mostrar que eram machos de respeito." **Kaoru e Yahiko gargalharam. Yahiko lembrou dos ex-alunos de Kaoru que um dia apareceram pedindo socorro após terem arrumado confusão com uma gangue de criminosos.

"**Claro, esse tipo de aluno não costumava durar muito, mas era o suficiente para manter o dojo. Eu ainda consegui manter alguns após a morte de meu pai, mas com o caso do falso Battousai fugiram rapidinho" **A shihandai e o aluno novamente gargalharam.

_.../...Eu vou confiar em você__ Yahiko...Você não vai me trair, ne?.../..._ Ela pausou por alguns instantes, tomou coragem e começou a falar sobre o outro lado de Kojishirou Kamiya.

"**Yahiko...Mas meu pai não tinha só o estilo Kamiya na cabeça. O senso de justiça dele era forte demais para ser só o mestre desse dojo. Ele queria proteger as gerações futuras de um mal que estava se aproximando rapidamente do Japão com o final do Bakumatsu. Foi então que ele começou a realizar um trabalho muito importante... Ele era um espião, e trabalhava para uma organização especial... Uma parte especial da policia...Mais ou menos como o Saitou Hajime, só que sem a parte de matar sem piedade, é claro." **Kaoru mordeu o lábio e percebeu a expressão chocada de Yahiko.

"**Um espião? Como o Saitou?" **Yahiko nunca pensou que o pai de Kaoru fosse um espião**. "Mas..."**

"**Yahiko Miyojin, eu peço que isso seja mantido sob sigilo total. Ninguém, nem a Tsubame, nem o Kenshin, nem o Sano devem saber disso... Por que meu pai trabalhava com disfarces, com nomes falsos, utilizando as mais diversas artimanhas para manter a discrição... Ele sempre me protegeu, e protegeu esse lugar...e existem pessoas muito cruéis, muito influentes que foram prejudicadas pelo sucesso das operações do meu pai, então..." **Kaoru praticamente sussurrou essa parte.

"**É verdade?" **Yahiko não tinha palavras. **"Ou você está zoando comigo?"**

Kaoru balançou positivamente a cabeça e continuou, novamente sua voz baixa.

"**É...E existe uma pessoa que estudou o estilo Kamiya Kasshin a fundo. Ele completou todo o treinamento do estilo Kamiya Kasshin . E está em um nível bem superior ao meu, afinal ele já era o shihandai do dojo na época que meu pai era o mestre". **Kaoru parecia um pouco envergonhada ao afirmar aquilo, mas era a verdade. Ele terminou seu treinamento, coisa que Kaoru nunca pode fazer. **" E com a morte do papai, ele deveria ser o mestre do estilo agora. Isso é, se não tivesse trilhado o mesmo caminho da espionagem.**".

Yahiko não parava de se espantar com as revelações de Kaoru. **"QUEM ELE É?"**

"**Kenshin". **Kaoru murmurou surpresa.

"**Dah idiota, todo mundo sabe que o nível de Kenshin é muito superior ao seu".**Yahiko estava de costas e não percebeu que o espadachim ruivo parado ali atrás dele. **"Mas o estilo do Kenshin é o hiten..."**

"**Não idiota, é O Kenshin" **Kaoru apontou para o espadachim, e Yahiko virou o corpo para visualizar melhor.** "Hah". **Yahiko abriu a boca em entendimento, ele quase xingou o ruivo por estar atrapalhando sua conversa com Kaoru, finalmente depois de um ano estava tendo uma conversa interessante com Kaoru e ruivo chegava para atrapalhar, agora estava tudo arruinado.

Kaoru suspirou. _.../...Kenshin parece tão bravo.../..._

"**Aconteceu alguma coisa**** Kenshin?"** Hesitante, a shihandai se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção do ruivo. .../...Droga, eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dele.../...

"**Não". **Kenshin não quis soar tão rude, mas não teve jeito.

A resposta seca dele pegou Kaoru de surpresa**. **Ela parou.

**...**_/...Impressão minha ou ele está escondendo os olhos com as franjas?..._/...

Uma movimentação atrás de Kenshin a tirou daquela situação.

"**Sano****suke?" **Kaoru percebeu que o lutador vinha correndo, esbaforido**. "Tudo bem?" **Antes que o lutador respondesse a pergunta de Kaoru, a voz concentrada de Kenshin quebrou a tensão.

"**Você está bem? Almoçou?" **Kenshin tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e olhava intensamente para a shihandai.

"**Sim. Por que a cara feia? Lutou com alguém?**** Está com alguma dor?" **

Kaoru franziu a sobrancelha. _.../...O que foi agora? Não era pra você estar todo felizinho por passar a manhã com a sua medica vagabunda? Ok Kaoru menos, se Kenshin escolheu Megumi não há nada que você possa fazer. E xingar Megumi não adianta... Mas que ela é uma vadia, ela é. Ela sempre soube que eu amo Kenshin desde o começo e mesmo assim ela continuou dando em cim.../... _

Os pensamentos de Kaoru foram cortados pela voz forte de Kenshin.

"**Não****. Já disse que não aconteceu nada". **

Kenshin percebeu que estava sendo rude. Ele deu um tapa na própria testa, nem ele mesmo sabia porque continuava a fazer aquela cara.

"**Esse ruivo ****aí é louco". **Sanosuke apontou pra Kenshin, depois começou a fazer sinal com o dedo de que o espadachim era pirado.

"**Oro". **Finalmente a falsa máscara de gentil andarilho tinha voltado.

Sano tentou aliviar o clima estranho, ele apontou para Kaoru e Yahiko, e depois se encostou à entrada do dojo.**"OI. Quer dizer que quando a gente não tá, os dois se comportam de maneira civilizada?"**

"**Sano, acho que você tem influencia negativa sobre o garoto".**Kaoru percebeu a intenção de Sanosuke e gargalhou. Depois olhou para o garoto ainda sentado no assoalho de dojo, em seu olhar expressou um breve pedido de desculpas a Yahiko

O garoto entendeu e se levantou, pronto para brigar com Sano e Kaoru. **"Calem a boca vocês dois". **Mas tudo que Yahiko queria era só saber o final da historia da família Kamiya.

Kaoru ignorou Sanosuke, que continuou a provocá-la. A shihandai engoliu o seu orgulho e resolveu puxar conversa com o ruivo parado na porta do dojo.**"Como estão às coisas na clinica?"**

"**A senhorita Megumi começara a distribuir altas esta tarde e o trabalho vai diminuir bastante. Este servo acredita que amanhã a clinica entrará novamente em sua rotina normal. E nós não teremos que ir para lá". **Kenshin fez uma pequena pausa.

_.../...Talvez ele esteja assim porque amanhã não vai ficar__ o dia todo com a Megumi.../..._

O coração de Kaoru doeu com essa especulação.

"**Kaoru-dono..." **Ele percebeu dor no olhar dela, e não entendeu o motivo, mas continuou com o roteiro de perguntas que tinha programado **Alguém procurou este servo? ****O chefe da policia? Inspetor Kawaji? Senhor Yamagata?"**

_.../...O que está acontecendo com você Kaoru_?.../... Kenshin se perguntava enquanto Kaoru tentava disfarçar seu desconforto.

"**Hã...Não Kenshin. Você espera que eles te envolvam nas investigações?" **Por mais irritada e chateada que Kaoru estivesse com ele, não queria que Kenshin se metesse nessa historia.

"**Não, este servo só está pensando alto, só isso".** Kenshin colocou a mão no queixo dela e levantou o rosto de Kaoru, até que pudesse ficar frente a frente com os olhos azuis. Kaoru tremeu um pouco e desviou o olhar _.../...O que você tem koishii?.../... _**"Tudo bem? A senhorita parece um pouco distante ultimamente?"**

_.../...Como ele pode me perguntar isso? Será que ele não percebe que eu o amo, e ele fica me olhando desse jeito, e fica beijando a Megumi daquele jeito.../..._Kaoru virou o rosto, quebrando o contato da mão dele em seu queixo.

"**Hai, hai**". Ela respondeu com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

Kenshin não acreditou que tivesse tudo bem, mas não perguntou mais. Ele então se lembrou da conversa dos garotos na clinica, e do sentimento assassino que se seguiu. Ah, como ele quis arrancar a cabeça daqueles moleques. **...**_**/**__...Não tenho mais salvação, tê-la por perto é o melhor jeito de controlar meu gênio.../..._

Sanosuke olhava o casal na porta do dojo como quem assiste uma peça de teatro_. .../... Cara, como esses dois são irritantes. Os dois se amam e não ficam juntos de uma vez. A verdade é tão obvia.../..._

"**Senhorita Kaoru, este servo gostaria que a senhorita viesse conosco até a clinica, já tratamos dos feridos mais graves, a situação lá não está tão critica como ontem. Este servo prefere ter a senhorita por perto." **Kenshin só percebeu que tinha mesmo falado aquilo ao ver a reação de Kaoru.

"**EEÉ? Prefere?"** Kaoru arregalou os olhos sem entende, seu coração bateu estranho dentro do peito. _.../...Ele prefere me ter por perto?Mas como assim, ele quer beijar a Megumi e me ter por perto para que? Se isso é algum tipo de jogo. Hitokiri Battousai é mais cruel do que eu pensava.../... _

"**Ok. Que seja". **Ela concordou um pouco frustrada consigo mesma, se desvincular daquele olhar violeta seria mais difícil do que ela pensava. **"Eu vou". **_.../...Arigato Kaoru.../..._Kenshin sorriu satisfeito.

"**Ei, espera, busu..." **Yahiko começou a protestar, ele queria saber quem tinha terminado todo o treinamento do estilo Kamiya Kasshin. E por que não estava no dojo? Por que nem tinha a placa com o nome dele na parede?

"**De...depois... e não me chame de busu, seu pivete."** Kaoru sussurrou no ouvido de Yahiko, depois acertou com a shinai na cabeça dele.

_.../... Kaoru, só de tê-la ter por perto já sinto um alivio. E pensar que entrei nesse dojo dizendo que era um andarilho e que poderia partir a qualquer momento, e agora não consigo ficar longe nem um dia.../... _

O lado mais vigoroso de Kenshin Himura, também conhecido por Battousai queria acabar com essa novela com Kaoru Kamiya e fazê-la logo sua. Mas por puro medo de reviver a tragédia do passado, o doce e gentil rurouni preferia continuar inerte por mais um tempo. E por enquanto o inseguro andarilho continuava a ganhar a batalha.

Kenshin sabia que essa falta de demonstração de seus reais sentimentos machucava Kaoru.

O que ele não sabia é que ela tinha sido testemunha do beijo roubado de Megumi, e isso estava machucando Kaoru Kamiya muito mais.

...

A espreita, um homem observava a saída de Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko e Sanosuke. Quando ele teve certeza que o dojo estava deserto, o rapaz adentrou no quintal. Ele caminhou para a sala de treinamento, seus olhos verdes vagaram nostalgicamente pelo lugar. Ele fechou os olhos e escutou os sons de treinamento do passado. Mas, sem poder se prolongar muito, ele caminhou para o quarto de Kaoru Kamiya.

Rapidamente escondeu um pequeno envelope no meio da pilha de roupas dela, o rapaz torceu para que a jovem shihandai fosse a pessoa que encontrasse aquele bilhete.

Antes de sair do quarto, seu olhar esverdeado fixou no tecido pendurado na penteadeira.

Ele abriu um sorriso, e permitiu que seus dedos acariciassem a seda.

"**Koishii...O mesmo perfume de jasmim. Como eu sinto falta do seu perfume Kaoru..." **Ele pegou a fita cor de rosa, e cheirou profundamente.

Sem poder resistir, colocou o fino tecido no bolso de sua calça. _.../...Kaoru vai ficar furiosa por eu ter roubado sua fita, mas em breve eu darei outra.../... _

Ichiro saiu sorrateiramente do dojo. Ele mal podia esperar pelo momento de abraçar sua Kaoru Kamiya novamente.

...

Naquela noite a lua cheia estava alta no céu, nenhuma nuvem, nenhuma brisa.

Voando pelo ar pesado, os insetos noturnos faziam barulho. Chiara estava sentada perto da janela da mansão, esperando ansiosa por qualquer tipo de brisa. Ela usou o leque para se abanar vigorosamente.

"**Credo. Não pensei que o Japão fosse um lugar tão quente".**

Sem obter sucesso em se refrescar, a mulher se levantou e arrancou a camisola de seda, jogando em cima da cama.

Ela ficou completamente despida

"**Se você vai ficar nesse estado, pelo menos saia de perto da janela. Si?".** Ele soltou a caneta e parou de escrever suas anotações. Naquela noite quente, Giacomo não conseguia se concentrar, e com Chiara nua, quente e suada na sua frente ficava cada vez mais difícil. Alguns cachos loiros escaparam pelas costas dela.

"**Giacomo. Estou tão quente." **Ignorando o conselho de Giacomo, Chiara foi até a janela e a escancarou de vez. Ela pisou na sacada, balançando o corpo nu. Lá em baixo os guardas e comparsas de Giacomo ficaram encantados com a beldade nua se refrescando na sacada da mansão. Chiara não se importava com os comentários, suspiros e assobios dos homens que estavam no pátio. Ela apreciava aquele tipo de "atenção".

"**Ma che cosa." **Giacomo deixou que Chiara se divertisse provocando os rapazes, mas que nunca passasse de uma provocação, ou a coisa mudaria de figura.

Um de seus subordinados entrou no quarto hesitantemente.

Giacomo fez sinal com a mão para que o homem se aproximasse.

Um homem rechonchudo entregou uma pasta para Giacomo, e ele voltou a pensar no planejamento de seus próximos atos. **"Vamos ver..."**

Giacomo abriu a pasta rapidamente, lá estava a relação dos políticos e chefes da Yakuza envolvidos na transação de 1876.

"**Fa bene**. **Esses políticos japonês querem dar uma de esperto, pois o dia do pagamento está chegando. Estou deixando que essa historia se arraste por anos, só esperando um pronunciamento e nada. Se eles pensam que meus esforços para fornecer armamentos para essa ilha durante a guerra Seinan não valeram de nada, estão muito enganados. Se não cumprirem a parte no acordo, eu declaro guerra". **

Giacomo não queria se expor muito antes de ter certeza que seu precioso carregamento chegasse em segurança até seu destino final, mas o italiano estava levando o assunto para o lado pessoal. E estava ficando impaciente.

Apesar de sua organização estar a ponto de se tornar a mais poderosa da Europa Ocidental. Ele ia arriscar arrumar briga com os japoneses, os eventos de 1876 estavam presos em sua garganta. Seu irmão foi morto por causa dessa transação, ele foi expulso da organização de seu pai, e teve que criar a sua própria rede. E o pior, ainda tinha tomado um calote milionário. A inestimável caixa de diamantes que fazia parte do pagamento havia desaparecido, e até agora ninguém tinha dado uma satisfação.

"**O próximo alvo será o ministério do exército. E se não houver um acordo em breve, eu começarei a atacar o povo".**Giacomo entregou as ordens para seu subordinado.

"**Os quatro irmãos já chegaram?"**

"**Sim senhor. Eles desembarcaram essa tarde. Senhor Ares está acertando alguns detalhes antes de vir para a mansão." **O gorducho respondeu prontamente.

"**Ótimo, meus irmãos estão loucos para saber como funcionam as tais espadas japonesas". **Irmãos que ele se referia, na verdade eram os quatro maiores mercenários da "Família", homens poderosos que não tinham o menor apego e compaixão pela vida.

"**Preparem tudo, e aguardem minha ordem. E assim como fizemos no caso do teatro, quinze minutos antes do ataque, mandem um aviso para o governo japonês. Se eles terão tempo suficiente de impedir ou não, o problema é deles". **Giacomo pensava que apesar do Japão tê-lo decepcionado, ele ainda conseguia ser generoso com esse povo.

Giacomo voltou a escrever em sua caderneta, quando lembrou de algo importante. **"Ah sim. Por que eu não tenho ainda o nome dos espiões que acabaram com os meus planos em 1876? Nomes falsos não me interessam. Eu quero o nome verdadeiro do homem que atirou em meu irmão. Mesmo que seja o filho do imperador japonês eu vou meter uma bala na cabeça dele, entende?" **O empregado balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Chiara entrou no quarto ainda nua, ela se mostrava bastante irritada. **"Ai. Tem uma outra coisinha..." **O subordinado ficou vermelho e começou a tremer_.../...Não olhe para ela, não olhe para ela_.../...

Chiara levantou o dedo indicador direito e continuou.** "Quando vocês vão terminar de arrumar as paredes da mansão? Tem marcas de balas para todos os lugares. O idiota do Kanryuu Takeda fez o maior estrago nessa casa para matar os tais ninjas imbecis. Eu quero essa casa perfeita, entende. ENTENDE?" **Giacomo ia dizer que a reforma da mansão não era uma prioridade, mas conhecendo Chiara, sabia que ela não ia sossegar enquanto a casa não estivesse em perfeito estado. **"Eu quero dar uma grande festa para a Família quando todos os irmãos chegarem, entende?"**

"**Ma che coisa. Chiara, só pensa em festa**..." E Giacomo só queria que sua Chiara estivesse satisfeita. E ela sorriu vitoriosa quando Giacomo intercedeu a seu favor. "**Mande alguém começar a reformar das paredes do salão, agora."**

"**Sim senhor." **O serviçal se curvou. Rapidamente deixou o quarto descendo as escadas rumo a sala de reuniões. Quando todos os membros do clã estavam lá, o homem rechonchudo passou a explicar os detalhes do próximo atentado, e ele selecionou os homens que cuidariam das paredes esburacadas da mansão.

Giacomo se levantou e caminhou até a mulher. Ele puxou Chiara para perto e antes que ela pudesse reclamar, Giacomo jogou a mulher na cama e se posicionou entre as pernas dela. **"Agora eu vou apagar o seu fogo. Mia principessa." **

Chiara gargalhou. **"Si. Amore mio. Vem". **E Giacomo acalmou o fogo de Chiara durante toda à noite.

...

Continua...

...

Oiee, puxa que legal que tem gente que ainda acompanha fanfics de Rurouni Kenshin, estou realmente muito feliz!!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à : Katyna Choovanski, Zoca-chan, Marismylle, Deh & Tsuki, Soffy.

Muito obrigada, reviews são mais que bem vindos.

Até o próximo. Eu vou continuar construindo essa minha trama maluca \o/


	4. Chapter 4

Rk não me pertence.

"É verdade?"

Parte 4.

Por Chibi-lua.

Na manhã seguinte, Megumi precisou novamente de ajudar na clínica. Kaoru e Kenshin correram para lá o mais rápido possível. Yahiko tinha ficado no dojo treinando e Sanosuke não tinha aparecido ainda.

A médica estava exausta, e já apresentava olheiras debaixo de seus olhos. **"Obrigada por vocês terem vindo tão rápido para me ajudar. A coluna do Dr Gensai entrou em colapso esta madrugada. Os últimos dias foram extremos para ele". **Ela agradeceu a prontidão de Kaoru e Kenshin.

Kaoru passou a maior parte do tempo recepcionando os enfermos que voltavam para curativos. "**A senhorita sabe dizer se a médica vai demorar muito para atender? Tive que deixar meu filho sozinho em casa, estou um pouco preocupada."** Uma mulher com queimaduras nos braços perguntou para a jovem shihandai.

"**Aguarde só um minuto, eu vou perguntar. Ok?"** Kaoru foi até a sala onde Megumi e Kenshin faziam um curativo em um dos feridos em estado grave. A shihandai parou no batente da sala de exames.

Ela observou os movimentos de Megumi_. .../...droga, pior é que ela é perfeita no que faz.../..._ A shihandai tentou enxergar algum defeito no curativo da médica, mas foi impossível. Ela cuidava do paciente com extrema eficiência.

Inconscientemente, Kaoru prendeu a respiração quando Kenshin ficou perto de Megumi para ajudar com o curativo. O beijo na cozinha do dojo passou dolorosa na mente da shihandai. Seu rosto se contorceu de ciúmes e tristeza, mas ela foi capaz de esconder sua desilusão debaixo de suas franjas. Kenshin e Megumi não percebessem.

_.../...Acho que eu entendo porque Kenshin se apaixonou por ela. Megumi dedica sua vida para salvar a vida de outras pessoas, assim com Kenshin também dedica sua vida para salvar os outros. ...Eles têm tanto em comum, ambos são maduros, tiveram um passado duro. São fortes...Como eu não enxerguei antes?Eu nunca tive uma chance.../... _A voz exausta de Megumi tirou Kaoru de suas contemplações.

"**Eu preciso de um pouco mais daquele emplastro**" Megumi pediu, e Kenshin prontamente ofereceu o pote com o remédio**. "Obrigada Ken-san".** Utilizando um bastão, ela passou a pomada amarela sobre as bolhas de queimadura na perna de seu paciente.

"**Senhorita Megumi, este servo já disse, sempre que for necessário, estarei aqui para ajudar".** Kenshin pegou a tesoura e começou a cortar os pedaços de faixa que seriam usados no curativo.

Kaoru desviou o olhar conforme as mãos de Kenshin e Megumi trabalhavam juntas para fazer o curativo na perna queimada do pobre homem.

"**Com...com licença". **A voz de Kaoru faltou naquele momento**. **

Ela precisava se afastar antes que começasse a chorar na frente dos dois.

"**A senhorita chegou a perguntar para a médica se vai demorar?"** Kaoru passou pela paciente abalada demais para dar qualquer satisfação.

Kaoru correu para o banheiro da clínica. Ela mal conseguiu fechar o trinco da porta e um soluço escapou de seu peito.

"**Oro?" **Kenshin ficou olhando para o batente da porta onde Kaoru estava há um minuto atrás. E imediatamente olhou para Megumi piscando algumas vezes. **"O que foi isso?"**

"**A Tanuki anda meio estranha ultimamente, ne. O que está acontecendo?" **Megumi perguntou sem olhar para o ruivo. Ela continuou a fechar a atadura do paciente deitado na maca.

"**Este servo não sabe, ela está assim desde a noite do incêndio. Será que a senhorita Kaoru ficou realmente impressionada com essas queimaduras?"** Alheio ao que realmente passava dentro da cabeça da shihandai.

"**AH Ken-san..."** Megumi ia dizer que o problema não eram as queimaduras, mas ela mudou de idéia. "**Deixa pra lá"** Seria muito mais interessante deixar que Kenshin descobrisse sozinho porque Kaoru estava agindo de um jeito estranho.

Megumi sabia que não devia ser tão má com Kaoru. A jovem não merecia esse tipo de tratamento, mas ela não podia evitar. Ainda não tinha superado totalmente o fato de que Kenshin a tinha rejeitado por causa da adolescente mimada e ingênua.

E Megumi sabia que apesar da idade, Kaoru não era só uma adolescente mimada e ingênua, mas ela também não quis admitir o contrário.

_.../...Será que Kenshin não percebe que Kaoru está morrendo de ciúmes do tempo que temos passado juntos? Não é possível que um homem tão perspicaz quanto ele não se dê conta disso. Ken-san, Ken-san, eu tenho uma certa impressão de um lado seu gosta desse joguinho com a Kaoru. Não é possível que você não perceba que o olhar dela está nublado por causa de ciúmes.../..._

"_**Acabamos com este paciente."**__ Megumi sorriu._

"_**Sim, acabamos".**__ Kenshin correspondeu com outro sorriso._

**...**

Chiara abaixou a sombrinha que a protegia do escaldante sol de verão. Seu cabelo loiro brilhava tanto quanto o sol, os olhos azuis estavam tão claros quanto o céu. Graciosamente ela atravessou a rua, caminhando até uma grande loja de roupa no movimentado centro de Shitamachi.

_.../...E lá vamos nós de novo.../..._

Seu guarda-costas continuava seguindo fielmente, mas quando percebeu que a jovem ia entrar em mais uma loja, seu olhar demonstrou que ele era um homem que queria ser engolido por um buraco no chão.

Chiara sorriu. _.../...Eu já entrei em quase todas as lojas, acredito que a essa altura ele esteja extremamente cansado... Isso é excelente.../..._

"**Hei, por que você não descansa um pouco na carruagem. Eu só vou entrar nessa ultima loja antes de voltarmos para a mansão**." Chiara sorriu para o guarda-costas. Seu sorriso conseguia ganhar quase tudo que queria, mas esse guarda costas em particular era muito teimoso. Ela precisou de um pouco mais de charme. **"Vamos, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estarei aqui dentro, certo?" **Chiara apontou para a loja.

"**Certo senhora". **Ele ainda se mostrou um pouco relutante, mas aceitou esperar do lado de fora.

"**Ótimo, tome um suco, descanse. Eu quero experimentar pelo menos uns três vestidos."** Chiara sorriu com a cara de desgosto que seu guarda costas fez. Ela deixou bastante implícito que demoraria dentro da loja. Com o seu plano correndo normalmente, a loira entrou no estabelecimento satisfeita.

"**Ah é lindo. Eu quero experimentar este, por favor"** Os olhos de Chiara cresceram ao ver os belíssimos kimonos na vitrine da loja. Ela escolheu um azul com símbolos orientais pintados em dourado.

"**Ah sim, em um minuto eu pego está maravilhosa peça. A senhora poderia me acompanhar até o provador por favor?"** Chiara acompanhou a vendedora até pequena cabine espelhada. Em pouco tempo a vendedora trouxe uma grande caixa com o kimono dentro. Chiara pediu gentilmente que a vendedora a deixasse sozinha para experimentar a roupa à vontade. **"Os trajes ocidentais são muito trabalhosos de serem tirados e colocados, eu realmente preciso de um bom tempo sozinha. Se a senhora não se importar, é claro?"**

"**De maneira alguma, tome o tempo necessário."** A vendedora deixou Chiara sozinha na pequena cabine.

Ela não chegou a tirar a nenhuma peça de roupa e já escutou duas batidas na porta.

"**Abra". **

O coração da jovem loira bateu forte no peito, ela reconheceu a voz grave e rude. Chiara abriu uma fresta da porta para ter certeza, após o reconhecimento, permitiu que o homem entrasse na cabine com ela, e fechou rapidamente a porta passando o trinco. O homem alto e de olhar feroz carregava um terno no braço esquerdo, ele também fingiu que iria só experimentar uma roupa.

A cabine era pequena e os dois ficaram muito próximos um do outro. **"Por que não se livrou do guarda costas antes?" **A voz dele demonstrava irritação**, **mas seu tom permaneceu baixo.

"**Saitou-san... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso dizer que Ares está chegando. Na verdade ele já está na cidade. Não duvido nada que encontremos com ele por ai a qualquer momento. Nossos encontros daqui pra frente se tornarão quase que impossíveis. Apesar de eu ter um guarda-costas me acompanhando, Giacomo não liga que eu ande pela cidade, mas Ares é outra historia. Ele desconfia da minha pessoa, e minha cabeça dificilmente vai permanecer no mesmo lugar se ele descobrir o que eu estou fazendo". **Chiara sentou em uma cadeira no canto da cabine.

"**Não reclame. Você não é a única enfrentando dificuldades. E hoje já foi difícil me livrar do vendedor do terno e escapar para o vestuário feminino. Portanto seja rápida antes que eles notem minha ausência lá".** Saitou colocou o cigarro na boca e fez o movimento de que ia acender, mas lembrou-se de onde estava e desistiu. **"Por que Ares não veio com Giacomo para o Japão?" **

"**Ares tem uma missão especial. Ele está trazendo um carregamento em um dos navios da organização. Não me pergunte o que é. Nem onde esse navio ficará atracado. Eu não sei. Mas, acredito que sejam armas e munições. Deve ser algo muito importante, porque Giacomo parece preocupado com a segurança da embarcação." **Chiara disse rapidamente, ela queria acabar com aquele encontro o mais rápido possível. Saitou a deixava toda arrepiada, de um jeito bom e de um jeito ruim.

"**Deve ser algo relacionado com a explosão do teatro. Não encontramos sinais de pólvora, e uma explosão daquela proporção requer muita pólvora. O que usaram?"** Saitou colocou a mão no queixo e se deixou levar por seus pensamentos. Ele percebeu que a loira o olhava intensamente e franziu a testa analisando o que ela tinha mente.

"**Não...não sei"** Chiara tremeu dos pés a cabeça. Ela não sabia se era porque o temia imensamente, ou porque queria arrancar a roupa dele e fazer o lobo uivar seu nome.

Chiara balançou a cabeça e continuou. **"E ele está procurando o verdadeiro nome dos espiões que atrapalharam as negociações de 1876. Algo me diz que Giacomo está prestes a descobrir, e se isso acontecer, essas pessoas e principalmente seus familiares estarão em grande perigo".**

"**Continue"** Saitou percebeu que a moça tremia de um jeito estranho toda vez que seu olhar cruzava com o dela. Ele sabia que a loira o temia, mas não era bobo, sentia muita tensão sexual no ar quando estava sozinho com ela. E Chiara era perigosamente atraente, muito atraente. O olhar do lobo vagou pelo decote do vestido europeu e percebeu como o peito dela se movimentava a cada respiração.

"**Hã...Eles estão preparando o ataque ao ministério do Exercito. Eu não consegui descobrir a data, mas como no caso do teatro, Giacomo enviará um comunicado ao governo quinze minutos antes." **Chiara foi interrompida pela voz da vendedora no lado de fora da cabine e se levantou da cadeira rapidamente. Seu coração quase saiu do peito pela garganta. Saitou tapou a boca de Chiara com a mão, e falando no ouvido dela, ordenou que se acalmasse antes de responder.

Chiara respirou fundo e obedeceu

"**Está tudo bem senhora!!Como eu disse, essa roupa ocidental é muito trabalhosa de ser retirada e depois vestida novamente." **Chiara fechou os olhos esperando que a vendedora se afastasse logo da área do provador.

"**Por favor, senhora, qualquer coisa me chame". **A vendedora começou a se afastar do provador.

Saitou garantiu que a vendedora já tinha voltado para a entrada da loja. **"Mais alguma coisa?"**

"**Ele disse que se não houver um acordo com o governo, e se os diamantes não forem entregues, vão declarar guerra, mas Giacomo e Ares vão declarar guerra de qualquer jeito, eles querem dominar esse país a força". **Como estava olhando fixamente para o âmbar dos olhos de Saitou, Chiara sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando.

"**O que vai acontecer comigo Saitou...san?" **Ela estava trilhando uma rota muito perigosa traindo a confiança da "família". Chiara não queria morrer, e não tinha a certeza de que essa tal policia especial não estava disposta a ajudá-la se fosse necessário.

"**Nada vai acontecer com você, desde que siga as orientações que já lhe foram dadas".** Os olhos de Saitou pareciam perfurar a alma de Chiara. A loira tremeu.

Saitou não podia negar que se sentia atraído pela jovem. Se ele começasse não seria capaz de parar, por isso fez uma cara de desprezo e se afastou de Chiara.

Trair Tokyo não era tolerável.

Sorrateiramente, o lobo se retirou da cabine e voltou para seção masculina da loja. A trêmula jovem loira soltou o ar que estava inconscientemente segurando, ela olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que o imaculado kimono ainda embrulhado dentro da caixa.

Chiara saiu da pequena cabine alguns minutos depois, claramente abalada pelo encontro com Saitou Hajime. Com a voz chacoalhada, ela declarou a vendedora. **"Vou levar este kimono".**

"**Que ótimo" **A vendedora sorriu muito contente.

**...**

Sekihara Tae estava contente naquela manhã, o Akabeko estava com um movimento excelente naquele dia._ .../...Desse jeito vamos precisar fazer uma lista de espera. Oh Kami-sama, imagine meu restaurante tendo uma lista de espera?.../... _Ela gargalhou para si mesma, e passou cantarolando pelo corredor do restaurante.

"**Tá contente hein? Quem sabe assim você não perdoa minha divida de vez".** Sanosuke girou a espinha de peixe na boca e sorriu para Tae.

Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. **"Hum hum".**

Tae levantou o dedo e sorriu para Sano."**Tá tudo anotadinho aqui, Senhor Sanosuke Sagara". **

"**Você é uma pessoa muita má, sabia?" **Sanosuke fez uma careta e continuou comendo. Quando ele ia pagar por aquela comida? Só Deus sabia.

"**Se eu fosse má, você não estaria comendo essa comida agora, ne". **Tae foi chamada por um dos clientes, e foi até lá cantarolando. O homem era alto e forte, devia ter uns quarenta anos, cabelos ondulados, olhos castanhos e sotaque muito estranho.

"**Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?".**

Sekihara Tae conhecia boa parte da população de Shitamachi, mas aquelas quatro pessoas, ela nunca tinha visto antes. Eles não pareciam ser japoneses. Tae pensou que tudo bem, quanto mais clientes para o restaurante melhor_. .../...Se eles gostarem do serviço podem espalhar por ai que o Akabeko é o melhor de Tókio. Quem sabe o melhor de todo o Japão.../..._ Ela sorriu novamente.

"**Eu quero saber quanto você cobra?"** A pergunta soou de um jeito tão ofensivo. Um dos homens olhou Tae com um brilho estranho no olhar. **"Boneca".**

O sorriso de Tae morreu imediatamente.

"**Como?" **Ela balançou a cabeça, e respondeu com voz baixa e neutra.

Tae entendeu bem o tipo de pergunta, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendida para não arrumar confusão, não queria arruinar o seu dia com um bando de desordeiros. _.../...É melhor deixar para lá.../..._

"**O que o senhor deseja pedir? Hoje o gyunabe está especialmente saboroso". **Tae levantou o caderninho e esperou o pedido para começar a anotar. Ela olhou para o papel em suas mãos evitando contado visual com os desordeiros.

"**Eu quero o mais completo".** Um dos homens pegou Tae completamente de surpresa e apertou as laterais das coxas dela, puxando a moça para perto.

Chocada, Tae soltou um pequeno grito e se afastou dele como pode. Os outros três riram, já pensando que poderiam aproveitar também.

"**Senhor!"** Ela tentou se recompor, acalmando-se o máximo possível, mas o homem se e homem lambeu os beiços, olhando para Tae como se fosse devorá-la ali mesmo.

Tae se irritou, e gritou com veneno. **"Peço que se retirem. Esse é um estabelecimento familiar. Os senhores não estão em um bordel."**

O olhar do homem botou medo na pobre Tae.

Ele era alto, muito forte, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. Parecia ser um tipo de líder deles. Com um movimento rápido e fluido meteu a mão na cara da jovem comerciante. **"Considere isso com um carinho, meu bem."**

Com o tapa, Tae caiu no chão, seu caderninho de anotações voou longe. Os outros clientes do restaurante pararam de comer para ver a cena. Tae colocou a mão na bochecha atingida, sentindo a pele vermelha e dolorida.

Sanosuke Sagara entrou na frente do homem quando percebeu que ele ia bater novamente em Tae. Sano estava tranqüilo aquele dia, mas já tinham conseguido fazer com que ele saísse do sério. _.../...Como esse desgraçado tem coragem de bater em uma mulher indefesa...Filho de uma grande.../..._

"**BAKERU**!!** EXPERIMENTA ENCOSTAR NELA DE NOVO". **Sanosuke gritou extremamente irritado, o ex-lutado elevou o punho parando a um centímetro do rosto do homem.

"**O que você vai fazer, pivete? Vai fazer cosquinha até que eu morra de tanto rir?" **O homem mal terminou de provocar Sanosuke, e já recebeu um Futae no Kiwami no meio do nariz.

"**Senhor Ares."** Os outros três homens já estavam a disposição para entrar na briga.

Mas uma crescente gargalhada anunciou que eles não precisariam se meter.

Geralmente um soco de leve do ex-lutador de aluguel já era capaz de fazer os bêbados inconvenientes voarem para o outro lado da cidade, mas esse homem, mesmo após receber o golpe mais poderoso de Sanosuke nem se mexeu do lugar.

_.../...O que? Quem é essa cara? O nariz dele deveria estar quebrado e sangrando. Futae no Kiwami poderia matar um cidadão comum. Eu já tinha percebido que esse cara era forte, mas tão forte a ponto de nem sentir o golpe??.../... _Sanosuke ficou muito confuso. Ele mal pode acreditar, o desconhecido nem ligou para seu golpe mais poderoso.

Ares sorriu mostrando seus dentes. Ele virou o rosto para o lado gargalhando ainda mais alto. Seus três "irmãos" acompanharam.

"**Ora seu".** Sanosuke estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, o misterioso estrangeiro deu um violento soco na boca do estômago de Sanosuke.

"**OH" **Sano estava com o estômago cheio porque tinha acabado de comer. O lutador viu estrelas tamanha a dor que sentiu. Ele caiu ajoelhado no meio do restaurante.

Alguns clientes do restaurante começaram a correr assustados. Se Sanosuke Sagara estava apanhando é porque a coisa ficaria preta.

"**Oh garoto. Você tem potencial, mas precisa de muito mais do que isso para chamar minha atenção. Se eu tivesse tempo livre desperdiçaria com você, mas no momento não dá. A gente se vê depois...e isso vale para a gatinha ai também." **Ares jogou algumas notas de dinheiro em cima da mesa, e saiu do restaurante rindo. Os outros três o seguiram, rindo também, e falando algo como **"o Japão é um lugar divertido".**

"**Chiku...sho"** Ainda ajoelhado e abraçando o próprio corpo, Sanosuke sentiu seu almoço querendo voltar.

_.../... Como aquele cara não sentiu meu soco?.../... _

E o pior é que Sanosuke percebeu que o homem não tinha dado um soco pra valer nele. Porque se tivesse realmente dado um soco pra valer, Sano estaria agora tossindo sangue com alguma hemorragia interna.

Mesmo sentindo a barriga queimar, o ex-lutador se levantou e foi ajudar Tae a se recompor.

Sanosuke percebeu que lágrimas queriam escapar pelos olhos da jovem comerciante, mas ela não permitiu. **"Estou bem, estou bem**" Ela repetia envergonhada, ainda segurando a bochecha injuriada.

"**Obrigada Sanosuke, acho que sua divida está paga por um bom tempo, ne."** Tae tinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Tsubame correu para perto dela com um copo d´agua, e as duas foram para cozinha se acalmar.

Sanosuke franziu a testa, e caminhou até a porta do restaurante. Ele fechou a expressão e ficou observando o quarteto indo embora pela rua. Rindo, e mexendo vulgarmente com as mulheres no caminho.

_.../... Essa cidade está estranha. Quem é esse desgraçado?O cara é muito forte.../..._

Sanosuke ia entrar no restaurante novamente, mas quando deu as costas para a rua sentiu um cheio bem característico de cigarro no ar. Ele virou o corpo imediatamente, e percebeu que a origem do cheiro vinha do beco que ficava na frente do Akabeko. Ele notou um grande borrão azul marinho desaparecendo com um movimento rápido.

_.../... Será aquele filho da mãe do Saitou? Eu tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Será que essa gente tem envolvimento com o incêndio do teatro?.../..._

Sanosuke entrou no Akabeko novamente pedindo para que Tae tomasse muito cuidado. Aqueles homens não pareciam ser baderneiros comuns, e o ex-lutador tinha certeza de que eles voltariam para arrumar mais confusão.

**...**

Saitou Hajime acendeu um cigarro. Ele já estava irritado porque Chiara não tinha grande novidades para lhe passar. O ataque ao ministério da defesa estava dentro previsto. A presença de Ares no Japão já era prevista. A intenção da organização de dominar o país era mais do que previsível.

Mas o que eles usaram no ataque ao teatro que Saitou queria tanto saber, Chiara não foi capaz de explicar.

O policial mal tinha saído da loja de roupas, e já percebeu a movimentação estranha no Akabeko. O criminoso Ares já anunciava sua chegada ao Japão criando caos no centro comercial da cidade. O maldito nem tinha desembarcado do navio, e já estava importunando mulheres.

"**Aku Soku Zan**"

Nada deixaria Saitou mais satisfeito do que arrancar a cabeça do mau caráter, e expô-la em praça publica. Mas sua organização tinha outros planos e muito trabalho a fazer antes que ele pudesse realizar o seu desejo.

Um moço alto e moreno atravessou a rua rapidamente, e se aproximou do policial com preocupação e cautela no rosto.

"**Boa tarde Senhor Goro Fugita"**

"**Redobre o cuidado Ichiro. Você não deveria estar conversando comigo no meio da rua." **Saitou disse baixinho somente para que Ichiro escutasse. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado pela movimentada rua do centro da cidade.

"**Senhor. Me perdoe, mas recebi uma mensagem preocupante, e o diretor pediu para que eu te procurasse o mais rápido possível. A carruagem do chefe ainda não chegou. Já temos pelo menos duas horas de atraso".**Os olhos verdes de Ichiro, que sempre estavam concentrados em suas missões, dessa vez demonstravam grande preocupação.

Saitou parou de andar, e olhou para o jovem espião com surpresa. Mas logo ele voltou a caminhar e não permitiu que mais emoções escapassem por sua feição**. "Não vamos armar um circo por causa de duas horas de atraso. Atrasos estão previstos, afinal, ele está vindo do exterior. Esperaremos mais um pouco... Porém, se a informação do possível rapto do "chefe" se concretizar, a garota corre risco." **Saitou começou a caminhar mais rápido, e Ichiro o seguiu.

"**Eu sei" **Ichiro acenou com a cabeça. **"Estou de olho no dojo desde que cheguei." **Ichiro não contou para Saitou que deixou uma carta no quarto de Kaoru anunciando sua chegada, e que iria alertar a jovem shihandai do perigo de um possível ataque, assim que recebesse o chamado dela para um encontro.

"**Bem" **Saitou tragou o que restava do cigarro e soltou a fumaça para cima**. "Preciso ir para a delegacia agora. Aguarde instruções futuras, teremos uma reunião".**O jovem espião acenou novamente, e começou a se afastar, deixando Saitou com seus próprios pensamentos.

_.../... Os mafiosos italianos tem essa mania de usar as famílias de seus inimigos. É hora de Tokyo, Tsutomu e o garoto Eiji deixarem essa cidade... E Ichiro vai ter que dar conta de proteger a garota Kamiya, a vida dela vai estar por um fio assim que Giacomo e Ares descobrirem que o pai dela e o pai de Ichiro foram os responsáveis pelo fracasso do golpe de 76...Apesar de que com Battousai por perto a garota Kamiya não estará tão exposta.../..._

"**Mas é uma maldição"**_ .../... Só falta o "chefe" ser mesmo raptado para tudo ficar ainda mais perfeito.../... _Saitou pensou ironicamente, ele jogou o que restou do cigarro no chão, automaticamente acendeu outro.

_.../...Como Tokyo espera que eu pare de fumar desse jeito?.../..._

_**...**_

Naquele final de tarde, o caminho de volta ao dojo era novamente silencioso. Mas não um silêncio confortável como era o habitual, e sim um silêncio pesado e desagradável. Kaoru caminhava à frente do ruivo, não fazendo questão de esperá-lo. Ela tinha uma expressão fechada e pensativa pintada em sua face.

"**Daijoubu** **de gozaru ka, Kaoru-dono?" **Kenshin apressou o passo para alcançá-la já que percebeu que ela não fazia questão de esperá-lo**. **A voz dele soou tão doce. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, esperando que a jovem o tocasse. Kaoru ficou olhando para a mão dele. Mas como ela não fez nenhum movimento que o tocaria, e o rurouni abaixou um pouco desconcertado.

"**Este servo fez alguma coisa para a senhorita?" **Ele realmente parecia que não sabia qual era o problema.

Kaoru parou.

Ela virou para encará-lo, em sua língua uma dezena de palavras ásperas e ofensivas estavam prontas para sair, mas ao perceber a pesada expressão de culpa no rosto dele, Kaoru simplesmente não foi capaz. **"Não".**

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da shihandai, sua voz soou magoada. **"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, mas ainda não consigo lidar com isso aqui..."** Kaoru colocou a mão sobre o coração.

"**ORO?"** Kenshin realmente não entendeu o que Kaoru estava tentando dizer.

"**Deixa pra lá"** Kaoru percebeu que não ia conseguir tirar nada de Kenshin. De propósito ou não, ele continuava no modo "oro", e ela não estava a fim de ter que explicar seus sentimentos no meio da rua.

Kaoru se virou e começou a caminhar de volta para o dojo, mas uma mão segurou firmemente seu punho, fazendo com que ela parasse no lugar.

"**O que foi?"** A voz de Kenshin dessa vez era bem mais consistente. Os olhos de Kenshin capturaram Kaoru. **"Há dias você está agindo assim comigo".**

A shihandai fechou os olhos**. "Você vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer?" **

_.../...Eu vi tudo, eu vi o beijo, os olhares, os carinhos entre você e Megumi...Mas se você a escolher, o que eu posso fazer a não ser aprender a lidar com meus sentimentos? Eu não quero que você vá embora. Mesmo...mesmo se você ficar com ela e não comigo, quero te ter por perto...Qual patético isso te parece?O que o lendário Battousai vai pensar de uma garota assim? De uma garota que quer te ter por perto, mesmo se você estiver apaixonado por outra?.../..._

O ruivo percebeu que a shihandai matutava alguma coisa, suas sobrancelhas franziam e arqueavam conforme ela pensava. Kenshin se aproximou mais, ele parou a alguns centímetros de distância de Kaoru. Os olhares prenderam um no outro_. _**"Sim, se for preciso te obrigo a dizer o que lhe incomoda". **

Kaoru foi pega de surpresa, ela nunca pensou em Kenshin lhe obrigando a nada.

"**Ah...eu, eu..."**A boca de Kaoru ficou seca com a proximidade, e com o olhar dele e a sensação de que Kenshin ia lhe tomar os lábios a qualquer instante_._

"**KENSHIN**_**".**_Um grito de uma voz conhecida rompeu com o momento de privacidade de Kaoru e Kenshin. Sanosuke vinha correndo esbaforido na direção do casal.

Kenshin xingou por entre os dentes.** "Chikusho" **Ele finalmente soltou o braço de Kaoru, que lhe olhava com expressão de choque. Ela nunca tinha escutado Kenshin xingar antes.

"**Tem alguma encrenca acontecendo nessa cidade. Na hora do almoço apareceu um cara no Akabeko...E eu tô interrompendo alguma coisa?"** Sanosuke finalmente percebeu que tinha chegado em uma péssima hora. A expressão no rosto de Kenshin não era das melhores.

"**Não Sanosuke, você não interrompeu nada. Continue."** A voz de Kenshin não convenceu ninguém.

_.../...O que ele pretende me olhando assim?Que tipo de jogo é esse?...Kenshin seu BAKA.../... _A shihandai olhou mais uma vez para o ruivo que agora tentava se concentrar no que Sanosuke tinha a dizer.

Kaoru se calou, ela ainda tentava fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tão forte. Se ela estava confusa antes, agora seu nível de confusão tinha atingido um patamar extremo.

Chacoalhando a cabeça ela também tentou se concentrar no que Sanosuke tinha a dizer.

"**Foi mal**" Sano percebeu que tinha chegado em má hora quando já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Como o estrago já tinha sido feito, o que restou a Sanosuke foi contar uma versão super resumida da historia do Akabeko, do homem estrangeiro, e do fato de que Saitou Hajime estava de alguma forma envolvido nessa história.

Kaoru ficou muito nervosa, por causa de Kenshin, e por causa das coisas que Sanosuke estava dizendo. _.../...Ares? É o tal Ares? Então são mesmo eles. Eu preciso achar Ichiro.../..._ A shihandai entrou em pânico.

Antes que começassem a fazer perguntas por causa da sua cara de desespero.

Ela começou a caminhar na frente deles, seus passos pareciam querer furar a terra da estradinha. Sanosuke e Kenshin ficaram para trás, um olhando para o outro.

"**Foi mal mesmo. No dojo eu termino de contar o que aconteceu".** Sanosuke se desculpou novamente. Kenshin não respondeu.

O ruivo apertou o passo para alcançar Kaoru que já virava a esquina do dojo. Sanosuke o seguiu logo atrás.

Kaoru apoiou a mão no muro do dojo. Ainda um pouco brava com Kenshin e preocupada com o que Sanosuke havia lhe contado, ela abriu a pequena carteira para pegar a chave do portão de casa. **"Baka"** Kaoru se deu conta que a chave estava com Kenshin e fez uma careta.

"**Boa tarde senhorita."** Um homem a cumprimentou, e passou calmamente por ela. Ele acenou, abaixando a cabeça e puxando seu chapéu rapidamente para cima. Ele usava uma roupa ocidental, e um chapéu na cabeça, ligeiramente impróprio para o calor do verão japonês.

"**Ah, boa tarde".** Kaoru estava perdida em seus pensamentos e não deu muita atenção ao estranho. Até que algo dentro dela fez com percebesse que a voz era conhecida.

_.../...Essa voz.../..._

Os olhos de Kaoru arregalaram-se quando se deu conta de que o homem era Ichiro.

_.../...Eu não consegui ver o rosto, estava distraída. Mas, eu convivi com Ichiro durante quinze anos, tenho certeza que essa voz é dele. Mas se é o Ichiro por que ele não entrou no dojo? Por que ele não parou para conversar comigo? .../..._

"**Hei" **Kaoru chamou, mas sem olhar para trás, o homem continuou caminhando rua abaixo. A shihandai sentiu-se tentada a correr atrás dele e tirar a dúvida, mas Kenshin e Sanosuke chegaram, e ela desistiu da idéia.

Os dois entraram no quintal da casa, e Kaoru continuou no portão do dojo observando a figura desaparecendo rua abaixo_. .../...Ichiro não é tão alto assim. Bom, faz quase três anos que não nos vemos, ele deve ter crescido. Ele está espiando o dojo ou coisa parecida?.../..._

"_**Hei Jou-chan, dá pra entrar ou tá difícil? Kenshin precisa de ajuda pra começar o jantar e eu tô morrendo de fome. E eu tenho umas coisas pra contar pra vocês."**__ Sanosuke gritou sem cerimônia da varanda._

"_**E por que você não ajuda, seu baka?"**__ Kaoru também entrou, fechando o portão atrás dela. Se realmente fosse Ichiro ela receberia um comunicado ou algo do tipo a qualquer minuto._

_.../...Será que o Dr Gensai sabe que seu neto voltou mesmo ao Japão?... Megumi, Sanosuke e Yahiko estão perdidos se fizerem alguma gracinha comigo daqui pra frente. Ele vai botar todo mundo para correr...A única coisa que me preocupa é o encontro Kenshin e Ichiro. Ichi pode ser bem ciumento quando quer. Se bem que, se Kenshin tem algum sentimento por mim, vai ser a hora de mostrar isso.../... _

_Kaoru sorriu. Seu amigo de infância, ex- namoradinho, quase noivo nunca deixou, e nunca vai deixar que alguém a ofendesse._

_.../...Huh Yahiko, seus dias de me chamar de busu estão contados.../..._

_**...**_

Continua

Eu não entendo quase nada de japonês, mas segundo minhas pesquisas os xingamentos são:

bakeru- filha da p.

chikusho- maldição.

Outras coisinhas, eu acho que todo mundo que lê fanfic de RK já sabe, mas é bom lembrar:

Daijoubu de gozaru ka- Tubo bem? Estilo Kenshin. (eu gostaria muito de usar os gozarus de Kenshin, mas eu acho meio complicado e pra não me confundir acabo evitando. Mas ADORO os de gozaru ka/yo/ya)

Kaoru-dono- Senhorita Kaoru. Estilo Kenshin

Jou-chan- Donzela – Estilo Sanosuke de chamar a Kaoru.

Gyunabe- Carne cozida com legumes e ovo cru. (eu dispenso o ovo cru kkkkkkkkkkkk)

Aku Soku Zan- eliminar o mal imediatamente. – marca registrada do Saitou.

Tanuki- Tipo de Guaxinim- Megumi chama a Kaoru assim.

Busu- Feia- Yahiko diz isso toda hora.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos:

Katyna Choovanski- Valeu pelo review, também acho que competição saudável vai fazer bem para o relacionamento KK, me irrita um pouco o fato de que sempre a Kaoru tá correndo atrás do Kenshin.

Zoca-chan- Muito obrigada pelo review. Eu também adoro quando o Kenshin tá com ciúmes.kkkkk. E sim, o Saitou e o pai da Kaoru trabalharam juntos como espiões. E...sem mais, senão estraga.

Carola.cezalves Muito obrigada pelo review. Entendo como você se sente, às vezes eu quero ler algum fanfic e seleciono somente os completos pra não ficar frustrada lendo um fic sem fim ¬¬. Por isso que agora eu só posto fanfic quando já tenho bastante coisa escrita. E como só consigo escrever um fanfic por vez demoro para postar novas estórias, mas pelo menos elas tem fim. . Vai entender...

Yuki- Muito obrigada pelo seu review. O Kenshin vai ficar doidinho quando a Kaoru e o Ichiro se encontrarem secretamente. Ainda mais com a Kaoru pensando que o Kenshin tá apaixonado pela Megumi, ou nosso rurouni demonstra mais, ou a Kaoru vai cair no charme do Ichiro.

E isso ai. Obrigada por ler, até o próximo, reviews são sempre bem vindos.

Bjs Chibis.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: RK não me pertence. Eu só escrevo Fanfiction por diversão.**_

"_**É verdade" **_

_**Parte 5**_

_**Por Chibi-lua**_

_**...**_

Yahiko deixou seu futon quando o relógio bateu doze vezes. Sem fazer barulho, ele abriu a porta do quarto. A última coisa que queria, era acordar Kenshin. O menino passou pelo quarto do ex-hitokiri nas pontas dos pés.A chance de passar despercebido era pequena, mas ele precisava tentar.

A enorme lua no céu iluminava seus movimentos. O menino caminhou cautelosamente pela varanda da casa até chegar no quarto da shihandai.Yahiko deslizou a porta do quarto de Kaoru e entrou devagar.

Conhecendo a jovem, ela faria um escândalo se fosse acordada de forma brusca.

Yahiko arriscou chacoalhar o braço dela delicadamente, mas não foi o bastante para despertá-la.

Sem sucesso, e sem paciência para esperar que ela acordasse naturalmente. O menino a cutucou de verdade. **"Hei, Kaoru. Acorda logo. Hei Feia".**

Kaoru foi saindo devagar de seu estado de sonolência. Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir-se sendo chacoalhada com vigor**. "Que?" **Sua voz estava sonolenta.

A shihandai sentou-se no futon. Ela ajeitou o yukata e passou as mãos no rosto. Alguns segundo depois, ela reconheceu a pessoa que importunava seu descanso.** "Yahiko? E isso são horas de vir arrumar briga comigo?" **Kaoru sussurrou sem nem saber o motivo.

Kaoru esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, e olhou para o menino um pouco preocupada**. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Kenshin está bem? Tudo bem no Akabeko?".**

"**Sim, Kenshin tá dormindo. Tá tudo bem no restaurante. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro lá por causa dos caras estranhos que arrumaram briga com o Sanosuke...e". **Kaoru percebeu que seu aluno tinha uma expressão inusitada no rosto. "**E nem pude saber o final daquela historia. Sabe? Por isso pode me contar." **Yahiko ordenou, ele sentou no futon na frente de Kaoru, e cruzou as pernas.

"**Hã?"** Kaoru fez uma careta confusa.

_.../...Eu preciso saber se esse cara ficou mesmo forte com o estilo Kamiya Kasshin.../..._O menino estava totalmente decidido a não sair dali sem saber quem era o homem que terminou o treinamento no estilo Kamiya Kasshin, e quão poderoso ele conseguiu ficar.

"**Ah Yahiko, isso pode esperar até amanhã".** Kaoru voltou a deitar no futon e puxou o lençol para cima de sua cabeça.

"**Não senhora"** Yahiko puxou o lençol para baixo, bagunçando o cabelo da shihandai. Ele continuou encarando Kaoru. **"Você mesma disse que não quer que os outros escutem".**

"**Puxa vida! Você realmente ficou interessado." **Kaoru esfregou os olhos, ela estava com tanto sono.

"**Sim, eu quero saber mais sobre o estilo". **Yahiko falou de um jeito que deixou Kaoru orgulhosa. Ela sentou-se no futon e observou o olhar determinado dele. "**Quem terminou o treinamento do estilo Kamiya?" **Dessa vez a pergunta foi mais incisiva.

"**Certo, eu vou te contar". **Kaoru ajeitou se no futon. A porta do quarto tinha ficado aberta, e a luz da lua cheia iluminava a shihandai e seu aluno.

"**O nome dele é Ichiro Kokuni". **Kaoru pronunciou o nome num tom de seriedade. Mas ao se lembrar dele, a moça sorriu. "**Meu fiel amigo Ichiro. Ele costumava ser bobo, brincalhão, descolado, gentil e**..."

Ela fez uma pausa. **"E ao mesmo tempo extremamente talentoso e maduro. Ele era shihandai desse dojo, na época que meu pai era o mestre. E quando estava trabalhando levava tudo MUITO a sério. Yahiko, você não teria moleza com Ichiro por perto."**

Yahiko deu uma risada zombeteira**. "Do jeito que fala, parece que tinha uma "coisa" por ele." **A shihandai ficou vermelha, se Yahiko soubesse...

"**HEI"** O menino finalmente ligou os sobrenomes e arregalou os olhos. **"Masaka...Kokuni? Tipo Dr Gensai Kokuni? Filho do Dr Gensai?" **

"**Não, neto do Dr Gensai. Eu vou te contar o resto da historia, mas não me interrompa. Ok?" **Antes que Kaoru ficasse irritada, Yahiko preferiu se calar. O menino realmente prestou atenção no que ela tinha pra falar.

Yahiko achou muito interessante esse outro lado do estilo Kamiya Kasshin. A idéia de que o estilo que estava aprendendo não era tão passivo quanto parecia, agradou o garoto.

"**No incio de verão de 1876 meu pai recebeu um comunicado que deveria se juntar efetivamente à organização secreta pra que estava trabalhando. Ele tinha a missão de apoiar os outros espiões, no intuito de desfazer uma rede criminosa internacional que tinha tomado algumas ilhas do oceano Indico e Pacifico. Essa organização estava enraizando-se perigosamente no Japão." **Kaoru estava concentrada nas informações que estava passando para Yahiko.** "A princípio papai não quis me deixar sozinha, então ele ignorou os chamados".**

"**Mas conforme as intimações ficavam mais freqüentes, e os relatórios que recebia ficavam sanguinolentos, ele resolveu se juntar a esse grupo de espiões. O acordo inicial era que ele trabalharia na parte de levantamento de informações." **Um dos momentos mais tristes da vida de Kaoru foi quando teve que se despedir de seu pai pela primeira vez.. Kojishirou ficou dois meses sem poder enviar nenhuma noticia para ela.

"**Meu pai começou a descobrir que diversos políticos estavam se envolvendo com essa máfia. Até yakuza estava envolvida, uma fusão diabólica, diga-se de passagem... Essa gente pretendia executar um golpe de estado para tomar o Japão, usando os armamentos e os mercenários dessa máfia internacional". **Kaoru não gostava nem de imaginar o que teria acontecido se esse golpe tivesse sido bem sucedido.

"**Esses caras são muito perigosos, ne" **Yahiko não se conteve, ele interrompeu Kaoru, mas ela não brigou, somente acenou com a cabeça e continuou.

"**Esse clã recebeu o nome de "A família", mas na verdade é um apanhado de assassinos. Tudo começou quando um dos filhos do chefão da máfia italiana foi expulso por traição. Ele foi consumido pela ganância, e se juntou com mercenários de diversos paises a fim de formar a mais poderosa e temida máfia do mundo." **Kaoru lembrou da feição preocupada de seu pai quando ele lhe contou sobre a tal "família".

"**A diversão deles era saquear, seqüestrar, escravizar, incendiar casas com pessoas dentro. Eles violavam mulheres... Enfim, as mais terríveis barbáries por onde quer que fossem... Yakuza perto deles é brincadeira de criança. Tanto que o chefe da Yakuza se curvou para esse tal...Giacomo." **Kaoru sentiu puro pavor quando seu pai lhe contou sobre essas coisas, ela teve muito medo porque ele estava entrando nesse mundo obscuro.

"**Nossa..." **Depois de conviver com a Yakuza durante um tempo,Yahiko conseguiu ter uma idéia de como essa outra máfia era.

"**Mas, meu pai disse que o mais perigoso de todos era um tal de Ares. Ele era o segundo no comando da "família". Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, é o cara mais cruel que existe no mundo." **Kaoru tremeu só de lembrar as coisas escritas no diário de seu pai sobre essa organização.

"**Quando Ottousan disse que ia embora, eu comecei a chorar, e fiquei igual quando o Kenshin partiu para Kyoto". **_.../...Por isso que eu adoro quando vocês tiram sarro sobre essa minha fraqueza.../..._

"**Bom, ele disse que ficaria longe do dojo durante alguns meses. E dali pra dia frente não poderia mais ser Kojishirou Kamiya. Nosso contato ficou restrito. Na verdade só nós comunicaríamos se fosse caso de extrema urgência. Ele disse que em hipótese alguma eu deveria me envolver ou segui-lo". **Kaoru espantou uma lágrima no canto de seus olhos. _.../...Eu fiz uma promessa que nunca me envolveria com a "família", no entanto peguei o diário do meu pai sem o consentimento dele.../..._

"**Eu costumava ser uma pirralha mimada. Achava que o mundo girava ao meu redor. Meu pai sempre fez tudo por mim, sempre me deu a liberdade pra crescer do jeito que eu quisesse. Quando ele foi embora para essa missão, eu achei que ele estava sendo muito severo comigo, e que estava me punindo por algo que não era minha culpa". **Kaoru ficou um pouco triste**. "Quando na verdade, meu pai só queria proteger meu futuro."**

Yahiko entendeu o sentimento de Kaoru, mas ficou admirado por Kojishirou Kamiya. Ele não conheceu o pai de Kaoru, mas a essa altura já estava achando que o criador do estilo Kamiya Kasshin era um tipo de herói.

"**O senhor Kaito Kokuni, filho do Dr Gensai, o pai de Ichiro. Entrou na organização como o meu pai. Os dois eram grandes amigos". **Kaoru apertou o lençol**.**

"**Kaito-san veio até o dojo no dia que meu pai se despediu. Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem, que eles estavam ajudando o país a garantir um bom futuro para mim e para Ichiro. Ele disse que esse tempo longe deles ia ser bom, eu deveria me concentrar no meu treinamento."** Kaoru soltou uma risada em meio a algumas lagrimas**. **

"**Ele disse que Ichiro tinha passado a perna em mim, ele já tinha conhecimento para ser o mestre do estilo, e eu tinha ficado para trás..." **Kaoru limpou a garganta**. "Hu Hu... E que eu e Ichiro deveríamos nos casar e formar uma família quando tivéssemos a idade apropriada". **

Yahiko olhou para Kaoru de um jeito engraçado, mas antes que ele comentasse alguma coisa, Kaoru sorriu com tristeza. **"Senhor Kaito tinha os mesmos olhos verdes de Ichiro. Essa foi a ultima vez que eu vi o senhor Kaito com vida. Os dois saíram para a missão, mas somente meu pai conseguiu voltar para casa".**

"**E Ichiro?" **Yahiko perguntou baixinho, ele percebeu que as emoções de Kaoru estavam flutuando por sua face.

Kaoru soltou um longo suspiro.

"**Ah Ichiro...Esse se revoltou, ele teve uma briga muito pesada com meu pai. Acusou de coisas terríveis. Acusou meu pai de ter permitido que seu melhor amigo morresse só para preservar a "espada pela vida". Ichiro saiu do dojo enfurecido. Ele arrancou a placa com o nome dele da parede do dojo e queimou no meio da rua junto com sua shinai. Depois arrumou um emprego em um barco que ia para a Europa e saiu pelo mundo decidido a se vingar dessa tal "família".**

"**Ichiro tem raiva de você e de seu pai?" **Yahiko franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele já estava disposto a proteger Kaoru se esse tal Ichiro tentasse qualquer vingança**.**

"**Não, não...de maneira alguma. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. Ichiro teve um ataque de raiva quando soube da morte do pai... Mas quando se arrependeu me escreveu diversas cartas pedindo desculpas. Mas ele não voltou atrás na sua decisão de ver a "família" destruída. E saiu pelo mundo para cumprir seu objetivo". **Kaoru não contou para Yahiko o quanto sofreu quando Ichiro partiu.

"**E mesmo do outro lado do mundo, Ichiro sentiu a morte de meu pai. Afinal, meu pai foi seu sensei desde que ele aprendeu a andar." **Kaoru entristeceu, ela quase nunca falava sobre a morte de seu pai, ainda doía muito só de lembrar no dia que foi com Dr Gensai reconhecer o corpo. Ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos para olhar seu pai morto dentro do caixão.

"**E essa foi a historia do meu pai, de Ichiro, do senhor Kaito".** Kaoru esfregou os olhos e bocejou. E isso era tudo que ela estava disposta a dizer para seu curioso aluno.

_.../...Yahiko não precisa saber sobre o diário do meu pai, nem sobre os diamantes que os bandidos procuraram.../... _

"**E agora boa noite. Faz quase uma hora que eu tô aqui falando sem parar."**Kaoru deitou no futon e se cobriu com o lençol.

"**Kaoru?"** Yahiko perguntou antes de deixar o quarto.

"**Sim?"** Ela respondeu fingindo muita sonolência.

"**Eles eram pessoas muito fortes, ne? Digo, pra conseguir parar uma organização criminosa mais temida que a Yakuza". **Yahiko também estava com muito sono. Ele ia voltar para a cama e sonhar com as aventuras de seu novo herói, Kojishirou Kamiya.

"**Sim Yahiko. Senhor Kaito e o meu pai tinham além de força física, forma interior. Com o estilo Kamiya Kasshin protegeram até o fim o país, e a felicidade das pessoas que amavam." **Kaoru se virou na direção de Yahiko **"Amanhã a gente conversa mais sobre isso, ok".**

"**Ok"** Yahiko disse boa noite e saiu.

Quando o menino deixou o quarto Kaoru sorriu. Os olhos dele ainda eram olhos de criança, e brilharam ao escutar a historia de bravura dos homens do dojo Kamiya.

**...**

No dia seguinte Kenshin foi deixado sozinho no dojo. Ninguém tinha aparecido sequer para almoçar, fato que o deixava ligeiramente preocupado.

Yahiko saiu logo cedo com um historia que deveria proteger Tae, Tsubame o Akabeko. Kaoru o estava evitando como quem foge de uma sentença de morte, ela tinha saído após o café da manhã para dar aulas no dojo Maeda, e não tinha dado noticias desde então. Kenshin pensou em ir buscá-la assim que terminasse suas tarefas.

O espadachim recolhia as roupas do varal quando Megumi chegou. Em suas mãos uma bandeja de doces. **"Boa tarde Ken-san"**

"**Boa tarde senhorita Megumi" **Kenshin acenou brevemente, recepcionando-a.

Um silêncio desconfortável apoderou-se do ambiente **"Hum"**. Megumi tratou de quebrar**. "Em agradecimento a toda ajuda que recebi nos últimos dias preparei esses manjus para vocês. Mas, cadê todo mundo?" **

O cabelo de Kenshin brilhou vermelho com as cores do pôr-do-sol. Ele colocou a última peça de roupa no cesto, e virou-se para dar mais atenção a jovem médica. **"Este servo está sozinho em casa. A senhorita Kaoru ainda não chegou do treino no dojo Maeda. Yahiko foi para o Akabeko. E estranhamente Sanosuke, ainda não apareceu por aqui."**

Megumi acenou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. "Aquele Crista de Galo deve estar estourando a mão por ai". Ela se aproximou.

"**Bem Kenshinzinho, até que veio a calhar, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você. Se não for te incomodar, é claro".**A médica sentou-se na varanda do dojo, e colocou a bandeja de doces do seu lado. **"Eu quero pedir desculpas pela noite da festa. Eu exagerei e acabei nos colocando em uma situação constrangedora".**

"**Por favor senhorita Megumi, este servo..."** Kenshin se aproximou de Megumi, e também se sentou na varanda ao lado dela. A face de Kenshin demonstrava tranqüilidade, mas a mente dele era o oposto. _.../...Ela ainda está com isso na cabeça.../..._

"**Na hora que o beijei confesso que fiquei realmente entusiasmada com a...minha conquista...Eu queria um pouco de atenção, afinal também sou uma mulher...uma mulher adulta".** Megumi deitou suas mãos sobre as mãos de Kenshin.

Kenshin sem graça, não desfez o contato com medo de magoar a médica. _.../...Ai ai ai...__Megumi vai acabar me complicando ainda mais com Kaoru.../... _

"**Vejo que a senhorita continua remoendo está historia, mas este servo..."** Kenshin olhou para o céu alaranjado e suspirou. Uma revoada de pássaros cruzou o céu enquanto ele pensava na melhor maneira de dizer aquilo sem ser indelicado.

.

_.../...Himura, no momento que você decidiu deixar de ser um andarilho, você assumiu o compromisso de ter que lidar com as relações humanas.../..._

Megumi sorriu um pouco esperançosa. A mão de Kenshin ainda estava debaixo da sua, mas não era o bastante. Megumi precisava saber se exista alguma chance remota de ter Kenshin.

"**Você ama a Kaoru?" **Megumi foi direta. Kenshin não esperava por essa pergunta.

Megumi apertou a mão de Kenshin, como se pedisse uma posição definitiva da parte dele. Ela poderia receber uma resposta mal-educada, afinal, estava se metendo onde não era chamada, mas ela queria saber a verdade.

Kenshin ficou extremamente vermelho. Ele se contorceu nervosamente e balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Kenshin engasgou e tossiu algumas vezes.

Megumi piscou diversas vezes, incrédula. "**Kenshinzinho!"**

Ela olhou bem para o ruivo e gargalhou. Lá no fundo ficou triste porque a reação de Kenshin denunciou completamente a resposta.

"**Você deve estar brincando comigo?" **Megumi não julgava que o ex-hitokiri pudesse ficar todo embaraçado com uma conversa dessas. "**Quem diria, o grande Battousai fugindo de uma resposta tão simples."**

"**Não é uma resposta simples". **Kenshin abaixou a cabeça escondendo os olhos. Constrangido ele começou a se explicar.

"**Senhorita Megumi, podemos afirmar que este servo nunca teve uma adolescência, ou um início de vida adulta convencional. Este servo causou muita dor...Meus atos influenciaram a vida de muitas pessoas" **Kenshin olhou para o céu cor de rosa alaranjado**. **

"**Claro, tive a Tomoe, mas foi um relacionamento... singular. E como agravante este servo passou dez anos sem criar laços com ninguém".**

"**Hum. Eu compreendo**". Megumi balançou a cabeça positivamente, entendendo que não era tão fácil para o ruivo expor seus sentimentos particulares como as outras pessoas supunham.

Para a surpresa da médica, Kenshin continuou a se abrir.

**"A senhorita Kaoru é tão nova e tão passional. Este servo teme de verdade macular o espírito dela com meu passado. E apesar de sentir esse medo, não consigo parar de pensar nela...do jeito romântico. Mas também não consigo admitir isso para ela".** Kenshin apertava os dedos nervosamente. **"Este servo precisa de um pouco mais de tempo, entende?"**

Megumi sorriu ao ver esse lado de Kenshin. **"Diferente do que as pessoas podem pensar, você é só um ser humano, ne. Um ser humano com uma personalidade bastante** **peculiar".**

**"Hai de gozaru yo."** Kenshin acenou timidamente.

Kenshin olhou para Megumi e sorriram um para outro. Por alguns minutos eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.

Kenshin sentiu-se bem por poder abrir-se com alguém.** "Sim, a resposta é sim. Este servo a ama".**

**"Eu sei".** Megumi ficou um pouco triste por saber que seus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos, mas feliz por Kenshin estar confiando seus sentimentos a ela.

_.../...Hum, eu gostei dessa conversa. Na Europa estão falando muito sobre a __ciência__ que estuda os processos mentais__. Na Alemanha criaram até uma faculdade especifica, vou ver se consigo encomendar alguns livros pelo Yutaro, e mais importante conseguir alguém para me ajudar com a tradução.../..._

Os dois ficaram na varanda do dojo lado a lado, cada um pensando na conversa que tinha acabado de ter de uma forma diferente.

**"Oh"**Kaoru parou no meio do quintal do dojo.

A shihandai tinha acabado de chegar em casa, não escutou a conversa, mas percebeu o clima relaxado entre Kenshin e Megumi. Seus olhos viam olhares carinhosos e expressões de pessoas trocando confidencias ao pôr-do-sol.

_.../...Eles começarão a ficar juntos aqui no dojo também?.../..._

Kaoru não sabia aonde enfiar sua cara. E com certeza sua feição não era das melhores. A mochila de treino bateu na terra batida do quintal fazendo um barulhão.

Megumi e Kenshin viraram o rosto para receber a recém chegada shihandai.

**"Seja bem vinda, Kaoru-dono"** Kenshin estava levemente ruborizado. Ele fez uma careta para Megumi implorando com o olhar para que seu segredo fosse mantido, pelo menos por enquanto.

Megumi entendeu, naquele momento ela enxergou Kenshin com novos olhos. O ruivo realmente sorria feito bobo quando viu sua shihandai. Daqueles sorrisos que mostravam a brancura de seus dentes e um brilho diferente no olhar. _.../...Eu nunca tive chance.../... _

**"Hum".** Megumi se levantou **"Bem vinda Tanuki-chan".**

Kaoru não conseguiu fazer com que sua boca pronunciasse uma só palavra. A sensação de ter atrapalhado a troca de confidencias entre eles foi terrível.

_.../...Kenshin já sofreu tanto, pelo menos agora está sorrindo...Sorrindo porque Megumi está aqui...Alguém me de um tiro, por favor.../..._

Mesmo quebrada por dentro, a shihandai forçou uma resposta. "**Ta...tadaima"** Sua voz falhou um pouco.

_.../...Kami-sama, olha a cara de ciúmes da Tanuki...Ela vai explodir.../... _Megumi soltou sua característica e irritante gargalhada. "Hohohohoho"

**"Preparei manjus"** Inocentemente, Megumi ofereceu doces para a shihandai. Kaoru pensou que morreria se colocasse um daqueles doces na boca. Ela sentiu-se enjoada com o cheiro do manjus. A shihandai demorou alguns segundos para responder.

"**Mais tarde eu experimento".** Kaoru se abaixou, abrindo a mochila e evitando contato visual com Megumi ou Kenshin. **"Arigato".**

**"Ok."** Megumi colocou a caixa de doces novamente na varanda. "**Bom, eu não posso ficar mais. O turno da noite está prestes a começar. Tenham uma boa noite. Kenshinzinho, Tanuki-chan"** Megumi se curvou e deixou o dojo.

Megumi tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Não era o que ela queria, mas a resposta de Kenshin era o que ela esperava. E de certo modo sentia, Megumi sentiu como se tivesse criado um laço com Kenshin como mais ninguém tinha, nem mesmo Kaoru. E aquilo foi o bastante para fazer Megumi sorrir.

No dojo, Kaoru grunhiu. _.../...Eu juro, se Kenshin me perguntar se estou bem vou ter um ataque histérico.../... _Para a sorte de Kenshin, ele não disse nada.

"**E o Yahiko?" **Kaoruperguntou em um tom seco. Ela separou algumas toalhas sujas.

"**Yahiko foi para o Akabeko logo cedo e não retornou."** Kenshin depositou o cesto de roupas limpas no assoalho da varanda, e alcançou um novo balde para que Kaoru colocasse as toalhas sujas. **"A senhorita teve um bom treino?"**

Kaoru precisou controlar seu temperamento antes de responder.

"**Sim, aqueles alunos acabam comigo". **_.../...Não tanto quanto VOCÊ, mas eles me deixam exausta.../..._ Ainda evitando contato visual, ela colocou as mãos nas costas**. **Suas costas realmente estavam doloridas.

Kenshin rosnou algo inaudível ao escutar o comentário que os alunos do outro dojo tinham acabado com sua shihandai. A conversa entre os garotos na clinica ainda estava engasgada em sua garganta, mas lecionar kendo era a paixão de Kaoru, ele não poderia se interpor.

Kaoru jogou as toalhas sujas no cesto com certa violência.Pelo estado das toalhas Kenshin soube que o treino no outro dojo tinha sido realmente muito puxado.

.../..._Gostaria que ela não trabalhasse tanto.../..._

Kenshin arriscou conversar um pouco_. _"**Então**...**O restaurante está com clientela extra, a senhorita Tae pediu para que Yahiko fosse ajudar, mas na verdade este servo acredita que ele quis ir para ficar de vigia no caso do tal Ares aparecer novamente".**

"**Entendo." **Ainda com aspereza, Kaoru respondeu rapidamente, porém o assunto "Ares" não podia passar batido. Mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia de Kenshin ela queria saber. "**Sanosuke descobriu mais alguma coisa?" **

Ela olhou para Kenshin, e imediatamente desviou. Kaoru tentou desesperadamente fazer com que sua mente trabalhasse em cima dos ataques dos criminosos. .

../**...**_A policia não está soltando muitas informações sobre o que realmente aconteceu, mas acredito que logo a verdade vai aparecer. Pelo que meu pai me contou, o bando desse tal Ares não costuma ser discreto.../..._

"**Não, Sano não apareceu hoje. Este servo só deseja que não hajam mais feridos"**. Kenshin estranhou o fato da policia não ter entrado em contato, geralmente alguém do departamento de defesa vinha até o dojo pedir ajuda. Até agora Kenshin não havia recebido nenhum recado do chefe da policia, do inspetor Kawaji, nem do senhor Yamagata._ .../ ... A policia realmente está tratando com um incêndio acidental.../..._

"**Vou para meu quarto arrumar as coisas para o banho". **Kaoru terminou de esvaziar sua mochila de treinos e se levantou abruptamente.

"**Ah, senhorita Kaoru, me perdoe, mas encontrei essa carta no meio das roupas que a senhorita pediu para que este servo lavasse."** Kenshin retirou um envelope amassado de dentro de sua manga. Apesar da aparência, a carta estava devidamente lacrada, por mais curioso que Kenshin estivesse, ele nunca abriria uma carta endereçada a Kaoru.

"**Uma carta?"** Kaoru segurou o envelope.

"**Kiyome Kamiya."** Ao ler o nome do remetente, o coração de Kaoru deu uns pulos estranhos dentro do peito. Rapidamente ela guardou a carta na manga de seu gi. **"Arigato, com licença". **E sem mais explicações, Kaoru dirigiu-se para seu quarto, deixando no meio da varanda um confuso espadachim ruivo.

"**Oro?"** Kenshin esperou ansioso por algum comentário. Ele ficou sem graça em perguntar, mas presumiu que Kaoru dissesse ao menos quem era Kyome Kamiya.

Claro que Kenshin nunca abriria uma carta da shihandai sem permissão, mas ler o nome do remetente ele não conseguiu evitar criar especulações. _.../...Pelo menos não é uma carta de nenhum homem.../... _

Kenshin suspirou ruidosamente. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, foi até o quarto de banho verificar a temperatura da água que banharia sua shihandai.

.../..._Este servo não tenho o direito de se intrometer nos assuntos pessoais da senhorita Kaoru.../..._ A outra metade dele não concordou. .../..._Como você é idiota__.Vai lá e pergunta de uma vez do que se trata essa carta.../... _

...

"**Ai ai ai".** Kaoru sabia o que vinha pela frente. Seus dedos acariciaram o nome escrito no verso do envelope.

"**Kiyome Kamiya" **O nome escapou de seus lábios**. **Kiyome era uma prima de Kaoru que morou no interior do país há muitos anos atrás, ela faleceu com apenas quatro anos de idade.

Como seu pai trabalhava em uma organização secreta, ele usava nomes falsos durante suas investigações. Quando enviava cartas para Kaoru costumava usar o nome de Kiyome.

Kojishirou dizia que usava aquele nome, pois temia que suas cartas fossem rastreadas, e também como homenagem à sua pequena sobrinha falecida.

Porém, Kiyome estava morta. Kojishirou estava morto...Só tinha uma pessoa que conhecia essa artimanha de seu Kojishirou Kamiya.

Kaoru tomou coragem e abriu a carta rapidamente, seus dedos chacoalhavam um pouco.

Era como se estivesse revivendo o passado, na época que seu pai trabalhava como espião.

"_Kaoru Kamiya"._

_Perdoe-me por usar o nome de sua falecida prima, mas, assim como sensei Kojishirou, tive medo que minha correspondência fosse rastreada. _

_Provavelmente se seus amigos encontrassem uma carta com meu nome no remetente, te fariam perguntas e pelo menos por enquanto, não posso me dar ao luxo de exposição desnecessária._

_Estou novamente respirando os ares japoneses. Absolutamente ávido em rever minha família e meus caros amigos, mas por enquanto, peço que minha presença seja mantida sob sigilo. _

_Me encontro em uma missão perigosa e não quero arriscar a vida de ninguém._

_Eu sei que vou contrariar o que acabei de escrever, mas abrirei uma exceção a essa minha regra. _

_Preciso me encontrar com você. O mais rápido possível._

_Mande uma mensagem para o endereço anexado a este envelope._

_Tenha cuidado. _

_Não vá pessoalmente até este endereço._

_Peça para que algum garoto leve seu recado._

_Marque o local e hora de nosso encontro e eu estarei lá.._

_Espero ansioso o momento de rever o magnífico azul de seus olhos._

_Eternamente seu,_

_Ichiro Kokuni"._

"_**Ichiro, é ele. É ele". **_As pernas shihandai tremeram. _**"AH MEU DEUS". **__Kaoru amassou a carta contra o peito._

Algumas batidas na porta do quarto fizeram com que Kaoru saísse daquele estado estranho que se encontrava. **"Senhorita Kaoru?". **O espadachim observou que Kaoru passou as mãos no rosto para findar com alguns vestígios de lagrimas.

"**Sim?". **Kaoru percebeu Kenshin olhando para a carta, nenhum pergunta saiu da boca do ruivo.

"**Seu banho está pronto".** Kenshin tentou parecer simpático. A verdade é que ele estava curioso, e tinha aquela sensação de que Kaoru estava mantendo segredos.

Kaoru encarou Kenshin de frente pela primeira vez naquele dia. Ela sentiu-se estranha com Kenshin parado ali.

A shihandai ainda estava ansiosa para receber qualquer tipo de demonstração de carinho do ruivo, ao mesmo tempo, seu coração se aqueceu com a confirmação de que Ichiro estava de volta, e Kaoru sabia que Ichiro sempre teve calor para lhe dar. Sempre.

Foi quase como receber uma pancada. Passado e presente se chocando.

Seu coração estava ressuscitando os sentimentos por Ichiro com Kenshin parado ali na sua frente?

A shihandai balançou a cabeça_. .../...Oh, caramba!.../..._

Kaoru teria que sair do dojo às escondidas para se encontrar com uma pessoa que significou muito para ela.

.../_... Kenshin não vai gostar de saber sobre meu relacionamento com Ichiro... Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando?Kenshin não é meu marido nem nada. E ele está com a Megumi, esqueceu?E eu e o Ichiro nos conhecemos desde os primórdios.../..._

"**Senhorita Kaoru, senhorita Kaoru?". **Kenshin passou a mão na frente do rosto dela.

"**Hai, hai"** Ela respondeu com a voz afetada.

"**Eu preciso sair, tenho um compromisso. Pode, por favor, preparar meu banho?...Se você não tiver muito ocupado..."** Kaoru podia ler no rosto de Kenshin as seguintes perguntas...Com quem? Aonde? E para que? No entanto a boca dele não pronunciou nenhuma dessas perguntas.

"**Senhorita Kaoru. Este servo acabou de dizer que seu banho já está pronto." **O espadachim tentou soar o mais gentil possível, mas foi difícil.

"**Ah, desculpe, não tinha escutado." **Kaoru realmente não tinha prestado atenção no que ele falou quando entrou no quarto.

Kenshin arqueou a sobrancelha."**É algo que precise de minha assistência?"**

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente em negativa**. "Não"**

Kenshin não gostou do jeito que ela estava falando com ele. Ele estava começando a ficar cansado de tanta aspereza. Battousai estava começando a ficar cansado de ser tratado desse jeito por Kaoru.

"**Ah" **A mente de Kaoru começou a inventar alguma desculpa**. "Eu vou visitar a Tae, a gente combinou de tomar um chá juntas, e conversar um pouco... sabe? Pode ser que eu demore".** Kaoru estampou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, ter Kenshin no seu pé naquela noite poderia dificultar as coisas.

"**Este servo também vai. Será bom pesquisar mais um pouco sobre esses estrangeiros".** Kenshin percebeu que Kaoru se enervou.

"**É uma noite só de garotas. Sabe, assunto de garotas." **Kaoru se controlou, ela sorriu mais uma vez e foi tomar banho. _.../...Mentir para ele é a parte mais difícil.../..._

"**Tsc".** O ruivo sentiu a falsidade nas palavras dela.

_..._

Após enviar um recado para o endereço que Ichiro mencionou na carta, Kaoru se dirigiu ao templo Shinto, era um templo muito tranqüilo na parte mais deserta da cidade.

Ela sentou no ultimo degrau da escada que dava acesso ao templo. O sol tinha se posto há um bom tempo, dando lugar no céu a uma enorme lua cheia.

Kaoru tinha noção de que havia chegado bem antes do horário combinado, mas ia deixar todo mundo intrigado se ficasse esperando no dojo.

_... /... Eu deveria estar tão ansiosa assim? É só o Ichiro.../... _

Quando os insetos do verão voaram perto do rosto dela, a jovem soltou um grunhido. Kaoru sacudiu a bokken no ar para afastar os bichos.

Uma abençoada brisa finalmente passou por ela, balançando levemente suas franjas.

_.../...Finalmente algum vento, mas as horas não passam.../... _

Ela passou a morder ao redor de suas unhas, a ponto de quase tirar sangue das pobres cutículas. Como sentiu dor, Kaoru resolveu ficar quieta um segundo. Porém seus pés não queriam obedecer, ela começou a bater a sandália no chão em um ritmo rápido.

_.../...Não sabia que o Akabeko tinha mudado para uma parte tão remota da cidade.../..._

Apesar de estar irritado com a mentira dela. A inquietude de Kaoru quase tirou uma gargalhada do ruivo escondido atrás de uma arvore.

Kenshin observava com curiosidade os movimentos nervosos da shihandai_. .../...O que ela pretende? O que está acontecendo? E por isso que ela anda tão estranha comigo? Será que ela esta se encontrando com outra pessoa?.../..._ Esse pensamento fez com que o ki dele desse uma oscilada, mas Kenshin se controlou, pretendia passar desapercebido.

Uma seqüência de sons fez Kaoru se levantar. Ela identificou o som das patas de um grande cavalo batendo no chão em uma cavalgada lenta. Confirmando sua suspeita, um enorme animal negro começou a subir as escadas do templo, em seu lombo estava o homem alto, com um chapéu na cabeça.

Os olhos de Kaoru acompanharam os movimentos do cavaleiro, que no chegar no nível do templo, desceu do belo corcel.

"**Ola"** Ichiro sorriu legitimamente para Kaoru, ele tirou o chapéu da cabeça e amarrou na sela do cavalo.

"**Ola" **Com um sorriso no rosto**,** a shihandai retribuiu da mesma forma.

Intrigado, Kenshin franziu a testa. _.../...Quem é esse?.../..._ Ele respirou mais calmo possível para manter-se em silêncio absoluto, mas seus olhos treinados focaram no homem que se aproximava de Kaoru.

"**Seu cabelo está comprido".** Ichiro parou na frente de Kaoru e abriu os braços para ela.

Sem pensar muito, Kaoru aceitou o abraço que lhe era oferecido e se jogou nos braços Ichiro. A shihandai derreteu-se naquele abraço caloroso.

"**Eu não cortei desde que você partiu**". Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ichiro levantou Kaoru do chão, apertando carinhosamente a shihandai.

"**Kami-sama que saudade"** Ichiro suspirou no ouvido dela, envolvendo a shihandai mais ainda em seu caloroso abraço.

"**Eu também, eu também"** Kaoru estava emocionada.

Memórias invadiram suas mentes.

Kaoru e Ichiro permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, balançando seus corpos, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

O coração do escondido Kenshin disparou furiosamente_. .../...Que diabos significa ISSO?.../... _Ele precisou controlar sua respiração para evitar que Battousai tomasse uma atitude premeditada.

Alheia a presença de Kenshin, Kaoru começou a rir e desfez o abraço. Ela segurou a face de seu amigo com as duas mãos. Analisando bem o homem na sua frente. Ele parecia mais velho do que realmente era. Kaoru creditou isso ao cabelo comprido na altura dos ombros e a barba por fazer em seu rosto.

"**Seus joelhos estão ralados? Sua canela está roxa? Você ainda se recusa a vestir kimono e aprender a cozinhar?"** Ichiro disse em um tom de brincadeira. Kaoru gargalhou, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"**É mesmo ne. Eu nunca quis aprender a cozinhar e fugia do kimono feito louca. Eu só queria brincar e aprontar. Ficava sempre com os joelhos ralados, as canela roxas. Arrumava briga com os alunos dos outros dojos, e quando a encrenca ficava grande, voltava pra casa chorando..." **Kaoru lembrou de sua infância e de como costumava ser teimosa e mimada pelo seu pai.

"**E eu sempre te salvava. E colocava os outros meninos para correr".** Ichiro passou a mão direita no cabelo dela. O cheiro de Kaoru era tão bom, o cabelo dela era tão sedoso. Ele sabia que aquele momento ficaria gravado em sua memória.

Kenshin sentia como se estivesse queimando por dentro. Aquele homem acariciando o sedoso cabelo de sua Kaoru o fez ficar ainda mais furioso do que já estava. Sua respiração acelerou.

Nostalgicamente, Kaoru e Ichiro se afastaram. Ela passou os dedos no rosto para enxugar os resquícios de lágrimas.

Ichiro se afastou da jovem e caminhou até seu cavalo negro. Ele retirou uma caixa dourada de dentro uma bolsa de couro pendurada na sela.

"**É seu".** O rapaz jogou a caixa dourada para Kaoru. Ela pegou no ar.

"**Ah sim, Ichiro. Delicado como sempre". **Kaoru se arrependeu por ter deixado a bokken no degrau da escada, ela poderia ter dado uma pancada na cabeça dele agora. A shihandai abriu a caixa dourada e um sorriso gigante apareceu em seu rosto.

"**CHOCOLATE". **Kaoru gritou eufórica, já devorando um delicioso e exótico bombom recheado com cereja. **"Humm" **Os olhos dela rolaram. **"Você trouxe da Europa pra mim?"**

"**Na verdade eu comprei em Yokohama. Você não vai nem querer saber quais os lugares que eu passei antes de chegar no Japão.".** Ichiro riu alto com as expressões de satisfação que Kaoru fazia. "**Oi. Para de fazer essa cara, senão eu tomo de volta".**

"**Você não estava na Europa?" **Kaoru parou de comer, ela segurou a caixa de bombom nas mãos e olhou curiosa para Ichiro.

Como Ichiro desejou que sua visita fosse só para trazer uma caixa de bombons e ver Kaoru sorrindo novamente, mas infelizmente não era para ser assim. **"Kaoru".**

Sentindo a mudança na voz de Ichiro, a shihandai ficou séria **"Ichiro**... **Da última vez nós brigamos feio... Eu não tive chance de dizer o quanto eu senti pelo Senhor Kaito...".**

Ichiro estalou os dedos na frente de Kaoru, ela odiava quando ele fazia isso. E Ichiro continuava com essa mania.

"**Não vamos desenterrar aquela briga. Eu também senti muito pelo Sensei Kojishirou. Quis estar aqui pra te dar apoio, mas não tinha condições de voltar ao Japão naquela ocasião". **Ichiro segurou a mão livre de Kaoru e a puxou na direção da escada do templo. "**Meu avô me contou por carta que você passou com um período... obscuro".**

"**É...passei sim. Mas, com a historia do falso Battousai, eu deixei um pouco aquela tristeza de lado, e me concentrei em ir atrás do idiota que estava usando o nome do dojo. E no final, acabei fazendo novos amigos maravilhosos... e não pensei mais naquela...época."**Ela permitiu ser guiada pela mão de Ichiro.

Os olhos de Kenshin brilhavam no escuro de um jeito diferente. Ele só conseguia enxergar as mãos de Ichiro e Kaoru unidas. _.../...O que ela pensa que está fazendo?.../..._

Ichiro viu que Kaoru ficou triste por causa das lembranças de seu pai, o jovem espião quis levantar o astral dela. Ichiro não queria que a shihandai sofresse. Ele sabia que eventualmente ela teria muitas revelações dolorosas pela frente, mas ainda era cedo pra aquilo. No primeiro encontro deles após tanto tempo, Ichiro queria vê-la sorrindo o máximo possível. **"Ah melhor parar com isso**"

Ele fez a coisa que mais a irritava, Ichiro estalou os dedos na frente dela de novo. Kaoru rosnou irritada, ela odiava essa mania. **"Para de fazer isso, é irritante".**

"**Eu sei, por isso que eu faço". **Ichiro gargalhou.

"**Seu bobo"** Kaoru sorriu como uma adolescente. Ah ela não conseguia evitar, sentiu-se novamente com quinze anos.

"**E** **nem me fale desse tal Battousai vivendo no dojo**".Ichiro cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de ciúmes. **"Como você me trocou assim tão rápido?"**

"**Ae? Você não quer saber do Battousai?"** A shihandai cutucou o braço de Ichiro e riu da feição de ciúmes que ele fez.

_.../... Battousai? Kaoru nunca me chama assim. Que diabos é isso?.../..._ Atrás da arvore, o furioso Kenshin não gostou nenhum pouco do jeito que Kaoru estava falando dele.

Ichiro e Kaoru pararam no ultimo degrau da escada.

A shihandai deu alguns passos para trás, e começou a analisar melhor o jovem ao seu lado.

Ichiro Kokuni havia se tornado um jovem bonito, atlético e atrativamente maduro.

A shihandai sentiu-se uma baixinha perto dele, e fez uma careta. Sua cabeça batia nos ombros de Ichiro. Kaoru levantou o rosto e percebeu que os misteriosos olhos verdes continuavam a brilhar como antes_. .../... Nada mal hein senhor Ichiro Kokuni.../... _A camisa branca ocidental evidenciava os músculos definidos do peitoral dele. _.../...Tão másculo.../... _

"**O que te deram para comer na Europa, fermento puro?" **Brincando,Kaoru deu um soco no braço dele. Confirmando suas suspeitas, os músculos dos braços de Ichiro foram bem trabalhados**. **Muitobem trabalhados. Kaoru viu parte da grande tatuagem escapando pela manga do braço esquerdo. Ela lembrou do dia que Ichiro fez a tatuagem, senhor Kaito quase o matou. Ele dizia que isso era coisa da Yakuza, mas para Ichiro essa tatuagem tinha um significado especial, e Kaoru fazia parte dela com um símbolo que ela nunca descobriu qual era.

"**Melhor que a sua comida com certeza era**." Fingindo ter se machucado**, **ele esfregou a mão no braço que Kaoru tinha socado..._/...Caramba, como Kaoru está forte.../... _Ichiro também analisou a jovem na sua frente.

_.../... Com certeza os olhos azuis continuam os mesmos, mas o corpo de menina tinha deu lugar a esse corpo de mulher. Cheia de belas curvas. Braços fortes pelos anos de kendo. Seios firmes e protuberantes, diferentes das outras garotas orientais magrelas...O corpo dela está parecendo meu violão.../..._

"**Tonto". **Kaoru ficou vermelha quando percebeu os olhos de Ichiro vagando pelo seu corpo.

"**Baka". **Ichiro sorriu da cara emburrada que ela fez, mas o jovem tinha percebido que Kaoru tinha feito o mesmo com ele, e para variar ela continuava intrigada com o significado de sua tatuagem.

Quem não gostou nada dessa analise toda foi Kenshin. Ainda escondido, ele estava a ponto de estrangular o tal Ichiro. _.../...Kaoru, o que você está fazendo??.../... _

"**Kaoru".** Ichiro finalmente sentou no degrau, ele fez um movimento para que ela o acompanhasse.

"**Seu avô não sabe que você voltou? Quando você vai contar?"** Kaoru sentou do lado dele.

Kenshin estreitou ainda mais os olhos quando viu que Kaoru e Ichiro sentaram lado a lado no degrau do templo. Ele se movimentou por trás das arvores para ficar mais próximo do casal, mas sem levantar indícios de sua presença ali..

"**Não"** Ichiro balançou a cabeça, sentindo que infelizmente a conversa tinha que ficar mais séria. **"E por mim nem você devia saber, mas..."**

"**Tava demorando..." **Kaoru suspirou contrariada. A shihandai já sabia que o momento meigo entre os dois tinha acabado. Kaoru estava quase esquecendo que agora ele era um espião como seu pai.

Ichiro estalou os dedos de novo. Kaoru ia xingar, mas Ichiro colocou os dedos na frente dos lábios dela, impedindo que Kaoru continuasse. **"Vamos simplificar, ok? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de exposição desnecessariamente. Não posso expor nem você, nem o vovô, nem as crianças... Eu sei que tem muita gente na minha cola. Só o fato de eu estar aqui conversando com você já te coloca em perigo".**

Kaoru fechou os olhos**. "Eu não consigo acreditar que você realmente escolheu esse caminho. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com seu pai, com o meu pai." **Ela escondeu os olhos debaixo das franjas. Kaoru agarrou o hakama com força**. "Tá tudo errado, a essa altura VOCÊ deveria ser o mestre do estilo Kamiya Kasshin, e não um... um..."**

"**Kao-chan... Eu escolhi esse caminho".** Ichiro acariciou o rosto de Kaoru, ele levantando o rosto da jovem, fazendo com o que ela olhasse para ele.** "Eu sei que não tenho o direito de sentar aqui e te pedir nada, principalmente depois de ter rejeitado o estilo Kamiya Kasshin do modo que eu rejeitei, mas... eu preciso encontrar o diário de Kojishirou-san. É muito importante". **

Kaoru endireitou a coluna imediatamente, seus olhos absurdamente surpresos**. "O que?"**

_.../...Eu fiz uma promessa de nunca me envolver com essa gente. Já quebrei a promessa me apossando do diário sem o consentimento do papai.../..._

Kenshin não conseguia escutar a conversa, ele pegava algumas partes, mas não fazia muito sentido. O que fez todo sentindo foi a energia de Kaoru mudando drasticamente. Ela tinha ficado muito nervosa com alguma coisa que o homem propôs a ela. O ruivo apertou a sakabattou e estava pronto para agir a qualquer segundo.

_.../...Esse desgraçado deve estar querendo levar a minha Kaoru para cama. Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele pra que nunca mais esse pensamento passe por essa cabeça imunda_.../...

Kenshin sacou metade da sua espada, ele precisou novamente controlar sua respiração. O ruivo prometeu para si mesmo que não sairia dali a menos que Kaoru demonstrasse que estava em perigo, e ela parecia estar gostando muito daquele encontro_._

"**Olha, ha três anos atrás nossos pais trabalharam duro para conseguir impedir uma grande catástrofe. Isso custou à vida do meu pai. Os bandidos foram expulsos do país, mas isso não significou que a organização foi desmantelada, pelo contrario, está mais forte a cada dia que passa**." Ichiro percebeu que Kaoru estava indecisa, mas continuou com seu discurso.

"**Na época as provas de suborno, e ligação entre os políticos e os mafiosos foram destruídas. O mestre Kojishirou foi meu mentor desde quando eu comecei a andar, eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele conseguiu reunir muitas informações naquele diário..."** O jovem colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Kaoru esfregou as têmporas, ela sabia que tudo aquilo fazia sentido, mas seu pai fez de tudo para que ela não se envolvesse nesses assuntos. Kojishirou trabalhava com um espião investigando essas transações sempre com a maior discrição, usando identidades falsas, endereços falsos, disfarces. Sempre protegendo sua família. Kojishirou nunca quis que Kaoru se envolvesse, aquilo era muito mais do que ela poderia lidar.

"**Mas, eu fiz uma promessa." **Ela suspirou para si mesma**.** O ultimo desejo de Kojishirou antes de sair pelo portão do dojo Kamiya para a morte na guerra Seinan, foi que Kaoru não se envolvesse nos assuntos da máfia e dos políticos.

"**Koibito**." Ichiro falou alto o bastante para um certo ruivo ouvir.

No mesmo instante Kaoru levantou o rosto, e mirou intensamente os olhos verdes**. **_**...**__/... Faz tempo que eu não escuto isso Ichiro.../..._

Ichiro chegou bem perto, e sussurrou no ouvido dela.** "Perdão, eu não tenho o direito... O diário do seu pai contém o nome de muita gente má, e esse diário está desaparecido. Se houver uma chance de recuperá-lo. Só uma chance... Você tem idéia de onde seu pai pode ter escondido o diário?"**.

Uma lagrima escorreu pela face da shihandai. **"Na...não".** Ela mentiu, Kaoru precisava de mais tempo para pensar. _.../...Quem tiver o diário vai ter os diamantes. Eu não sei se posso confiar em Ichiro tanto assim, depois de três anos sem vê-lo. Como posso ter certeza? E se ele se juntou com os bandidos... Eu prometi ao meu pai que nunca, nunca me envolveria com essa gente...CHIKUSHO.../..._

Kenshin estava pirando. Ele não entendia bem o que se passava, mais uma palavra que ele escutou MUITO bem. _.../... Esse cara tá chamando minha Kaoru de koibito?...KOIBITO? Minha Kaoru?.../..._

O retalhador dentro dele quis arrancar a cabeça do rapaz, e fazer a cabeça dele voar até Osaka. Kenshin quase não segurava mais seu ki, as folhas ao seu redor já começavam a voar. Os olhos dele mudaram de cor.

"**Eu acho que seu pai sabia da localização dos diamantes, e provavelmente ele deve ter escrito no diário. A família quer esses diamantes, eu nem vou te contar pra que eles querem. Mas a pessoa que estiver com essas pedras vai estar em apuros."** Ichiro estava fazendo com que Kaoru ficasse assustada e confusa.

"**Por isso Kaoru, se você se lembrar de alguma pista do diário do seu pai, me diga. Por favor."**O jovem percebeu que Kaoru estava assustada e com medo. As historias que Kojishirou havia contado sobre essa tal "família" colocariam qualquer um com medo. **"Não temos muito tempo, se você lembrar do diário..."** Ichiro quase implorou.

"**Eu vou pensar, talvez eu lembre de algo." **_.../...Oh Kami-sama, talvez eu deva entregar o diário, mas ai ele vai descobrir onde estão os diamantes, se os bandidos pegarem vão usar para o mau e meu pai fez de tudo para evitar isso.../... _Kaoru estava confusa.

Ichiro se levantou, tinha uma outra coisa que estava incomodando e muito.

A energia assassina que vinha de trás da arvore estava deixando Ichiro com uma forte dor de cabeça. _.../...Battousai faz jus a sua fama.../ ..._ Ele tinha sentido a presença do hitokiri desde o começo do encontro, mas agora o ki do ruivo realmente estava incomodando muito. Ichiro mal conseguia pensar direito, o ruivo zangado era assustador.

Mesmo após ter investigado profundamente a historia de Kenshin Himura, ou Hitokiri Battousai, e ter tido claras confirmações sobre a índole incorruptível do homem. Ichiro ainda não tinha certeza se podia confiar Kaoru a esse homem que emanava uma energia tão poderosa e furiosa, mas o jovem espião não podia se dar ao luxo de se envolver em uma luta naquele momento.

"**Bem. Eu já fiquei tempo demais aqui. Preciso ir embora antes que nós dois sejamos expostos. Kao-chan, só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer, quero que você e seus amigos façam uma viagem de férias pra qualquer lugar. Só me diga para onde você quer ir, e eu resolvo." **

Kaoru levantou irritada** "Viagem? Enquanto você fica aqui e se mata sozinho? Enquanto você fica aqui e enfrenta a máfia italiana, a máfia japonesa, políticos corruptos e seus assassinos contratados, que mais Ichiro? Hein**?" Kaoru jogou os braços.

"**Se estiver com você, eu quero que me entregue esse diário e saia dessa cidade." **Ichiro também se irritou com a teimosia de Kaoru.

Kaoru tremeu ao escutar a voz zangada de Ichiro. O jovem se acalmou, Ichiro suspirou. **"Perdão, mas para ver como você é um alvo fácil, já te seguiram até aqui." **

"**Ah? Quem? Aonde?" **Kaoru olhou para os lados. Ela não enxergava nada**,** masKaoru sentiu algo diferente vindo das arvores, mas como o seu amigo espião não falou nada, Kaoru não achou que fosse algo relevante.

"**O hitokiri que mora no dojo." **Sem apontar para lugar nenhum**, **Ichiro disse emburrado.** "Koibito, você ficara bem?"**

Kaoru não disse nada, somente um** "hai" **se formou nos lábios dela.

As veias de Kenshin saltavam cada vez que esse cara chamava Kaoru de koibito. _.../...Como ele ousa continuar chamando MINHA Kaoru desse jeito?DESGRAÇADO.../..._

Ichiro entregou um bilhete para Kaoru. **"Aqui tem o endereço para você me mandar uma mensagem, mas não esqueça..."**

Kaoru terminou a frase** ."Vá até um lugar movimentado, peça para algum menino entregar o bilhete, use um nome falso, passe uma mensagem codificada. Oh Kami, parece que eu estou escutando meu pai falar."**. Ela sentiu como se estivesse voltando no tempo. Quando seu pai era vivo e ainda trabalhava secretamente como espião.

"**Stallion".** Ichiro assobiou, seu corcel negro veio até ele como um cachorro de estimação. Um pouco incerto se deveria mesmo deixar Kaoru ali como o furioso ex-hitokiti escondido atrás das arvores, ele perguntou.**"Provavelmente é arriscado, mas se quiser eu te levo para casa?"**

"**Não. Eu já tenho guarda-costas, esqueceu?" **Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_.../...Oh Kami, como eu vou explicar tudo isso pro Kenshin?.../..._

"**Kaoru"**

Antes de Ichiro montar no cavalo ele se inclinou e beijou delicadamente a bochecha de Kaoru. **"Cuide-se**" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"**Não se preocupe." **Kaoru observou Ichiro montando em seu cavalo. O jovem colocou suas armas de volta nos coldres. Duas pistolas na altura de suas costelas. No cavalo Kaoru viu que tinha uma grande carabina acoplada a sela.

Pela quantidade de armamento que ele carregava, Kaoru teve uma certeza amarga _... /... Ele se tornou um assassino.../..._ Seu amigo trilhava um caminho sombrio...Pelo menos ele não carrega uma espada. Ichiro prometeu nunca matar uma pessoa usando uma espada. _.../...Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.../..._

Ichiro foi embora, o som das cavalgadas logo se dissiparam, Kaoru soube que Ichiro já estava distante.

"**Então, KAORU. Quando foi que o Akabeko mudou para um lugar tão distante?" **A voz de Kenshin estava furiosa. Os olhos dele estavam furiosos. Kenshin estava furioso.

.../...Ele me chamou de Kaoru...ai.../...

Kaoru encolheu seus ombros e se virou para encarar o espadachim ruivo que emergia detrás das arvores. Ela nunca tinha visto o ruivo daquele jeito, nem na luta contra o Saitou.

"**Chocolate?"** Kaoru engoliu seco e ofereceu inocentemente um bombom para hitokiri Battousai parado na sua frente.

.../... Oh droga .../...

...

Continua...

Desculpem a demora, essa semana meu serviço estava uma loucura, não tive tempo de abrir o Word para escrever nada .

Espero não ter feito uma trapalhada com o encontro de Ichiro e Kaoru.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

Katyna- Muito obrigada pelo review. Eu descobri que não é tão fácil escrever o Kenshin com raiva, e difícil tentar mantê-lo dentro do caráter.

Carola- Muito obrigada pelo review. Eu sei que Tokio não tem acento, mas o Word acentua automaticamente. Vou contrariar o manga e começar a usar Tokyo com Y mesmo. Pelo menos não preciso ficar revisando depois (preguiça) kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Ares não vai se apaixonar pela Kaoru, Ares é mau mau.

Jou-chan Himura- Muito obrigada pelo review, eu tentei não demorar muito, mas essa semana foi meio difícil. Espero não ter te decepcionado, muito.

Zoca-chan- Muito obrigada pelo review, espero ter correspondido as suas expectativas, lembre-se que eu sou só uma amadora,ne.

Soffy- Muito obrigada pelo review, não sou tão boa assim, mas meus fanfics quebram um galho. Valeu.

Kika de Apus- Muito obrigada pelo review. Na minha mente Ichiro é um gato ( tipo o Sam Winchester de Supernatural, não sei se você conhece) Mas não sei se eu consegui passar isso no fanfic.

Yuki- Muito obrigada pelo review. Realmente, o Ichiro é bem caloroso e não tem receio em abraçar a Kaoru. Enquanto o Kenshin ainda está cheio de porens.

Tsuki e Deh- Muito obrigada pelo review. Eu amo o Saitou e a Tokyo também, logo ela vai aparecer. As habilidades dos vilões vão aparecendo aos poucos, porque é muita coisa pra escrever eu fico confusa, mas acho que eles serão muito fortes. E Stallion é o nome da raça de cavalo, cavalo árabe.

Obrigada por ter lido. Reviews são muito bem vindos.

Até o próximo.

Beijos Chibi-lua


	6. Chapter 6

**Rk não me pertence.**

"**É verdade?"**

**Parte 6**

**Por Chibi-lua**

"**Então, KAORU. Quando foi que o Akabeko mudou para um lugar tão distante?" **A voz de Kenshin estava furiosa. Os olhos dele estavam furiosos. Kenshin estava furioso.

.../...Ele me chamou de Kaoru...ai.../...

Kaoru encolheu os ombros, ela se virou para encarar o espadachim ruivo que emergia detrás das arvores. Ela nunca tinha visto o ruivo daquele jeito, nem na luta contra o Saitou.

"**Chocolate?"** Kaoru engoliu seco e ofereceu inocentemente um bombom para hitokiri Battousai parado na sua frente.

.../... Oh droga .../...

"**E então?"** Kenshin ignorou completamente a oferta de Kaoru. Ele cruzou os braços e continuou parado na frente dela, inflexível. Os olhos brilhavam com intensidade.

"**Bem é que..."** Kaoru colocou a caixa de bombons para baixo, com o olhar de reprovação dele, a shihandai começou a se explicar quase que como uma criança que tinha aprontado uma arte.**"Olha, eu sinto muito por ter mentido, mas eu precisava me encontrar com ele e não podia contar para ninguém. Porque ele me pediu..." **

A expressão do zangada no rosto de Kenshin fez Kaoru tremer. _.../... Para de me olhar assim, Kenshin. Para.../..._

"**Quem é esse homem?" **A voz concentrada deKenshin cortou a explicação que Kaoru tinha preparado. Ele deu um passo para frente, sem tirar o olhar da shihandai.

Kaoru precisou de alguns segundos para encontrar sua voz tamanha a energia de Kenshin. **"Um...um amigo, amigo de infância. Ichiro". **A shihandai não adicionou o sobrenome. Era muita coisa pra explicar e Kenshin não parecia receptivo naquele momento.

"**Com certeza um GRANDE amigo. Pude perceber claramente o grau de amizade entre vocês". **Kenshin descruzou os braços. Ele estava sendo irônico. Ele estava quase gritando. A voz dele soou de um jeito que Kaoru nunca tinha escutado antes. Por detrás das franjas brilhava o olhar ametista rajado com dourado.

"**Não é bem isso... nós fomos criados juntos".** Imediatamente Kaoru levantou as mãos, e começou a ceder explicações.

Kenshin continuou com aquela cara zangada. Ele não estava sendo nada amigável, pelo contrario, ela sentiu um pouco de medo dele. "**Hei Kenshin não é para tanto. Parece que você não lida muito bem com mentirinhas, ne". **Kaoru tentou brincar, ela nunca teve e nunca teria motivos para temer Kenshin Himura. Ela não tinha feito nada de errado.

"**Mentiras nunca tiraram o melhor de mim." **Kenshin apontou o dedo para Kaoru e esbravejou**. **Suas expressões características, `este servo e gozarus´, tinham sido esquecidas.

"**OK" **Kaoru estava a ponto de perguntar, quem é você? O que você fez com o doce andarilho que eu conheço? Mas o olhar penetrante de Kenshin não deixou brechas para brincadeiras.

_.../...Por que ele está tão bravo?.../..._ Kaoru balançou o corpo e desviou daquele olhar hipnótico que o ruivo lhe impunha.

"**Ele tem o ki de lutador. O que ele quer com você?" **Com um tom arrogante, Kenshin perguntou.

A pergunta deixou Kaoru um tanto irritada**. "Então é disso que se trata esse seu interrogatório? Você quer saber se Ichiro veio para lutar? Se ele quer se vingar de você ou coisa parecida?"**

"**Não. Eu quero saber que tipo de envolvimento você tem com esse Ichiro. E o que ele quer com você". **Kenshin avançou e segurou o braço de Kaoru. O olhar da jovem fixou imediatamente no local onde os dedos de Kenshin pressionavam sua pele. A mão calosa de Kenshin contrastava com sua pele macia.

_.../...Kenshin parece que está com...ciúmes???...O que é isso agora? Hoje à tarde ele estava cheio de amores pela doutora vadiazinha.. E agora ele está surtando de ciúmes??? Que diabos?.../..._

A imagem de Kenshin e Megumi sentados na varanda do dojo trocando confissões a luz do por do sol e o beijo na cozinha do dojo apareceram na mente da shihandai a deixando muito irritada.

Kaoru fechou os olhos e balançou o corpo, desfazendo o contato da mão de Kenshin no seu braço. O local onde a mão de Kenshin pressionava ficou levemente avermelhado.

Dois podiam jogar este jogo, e Kaoru ia reverter o placar. Ela tomou coragem e finalmente fez algumas perguntas em um tom muito aborrecido. **"Hei, espera ai Kenshin Himura. Quem você pensa que é para me julgar. Você já não tem a Megumi pra se preocupar? Quer mais o que, hein? Você acha que eu sou algum joguete seu?"**

"**O que a Megumi tem a ver com isso?" **Kenshin não ligou os pontos. Ele queria saber do estranho que estava agarrado a Kaoru, não da médica.

_.../..."A" Megumi.../..._ Kaoru balançou a cabeça cada vez mais irritada, era sua vez de sentir ciúmes. _.../...Ele disse "A" Megumi, sem o senhorita.../..._ Kaoru se enervou de vez, a mente dela gritava que Kenshin tinha dito o nome da medica sem o característico "senhorita" na frente.

"**Deixa de ser hipócrita Kenshin". **Kaoru avançou enfurecida sobre Kenshin, empurrou o peito dele com força, e deu dois tapas.

Kenshin não estava disposto a brincar de "oro" naquela hora, por isso nem se mexeu do lugar. Kaoru gritou "**Seja homem e assuma seus sentimentos de uma vez".**

Kenshin travou, ele não pensou que Kaoru fosse desafiá-lo dessa maneira. O ruivo piscou varias vezes. Kaoru percebeu as bochechas de Kenshin ficando levemente ruborizadas. O duro olhar reprovatorio foi substituído por um olhar de surpresa.

Imediatamente Kenshin se lembrou da conversa que teve com a médica há algumas horas atrás. _.../...NÃO ACREDITO, A MEGUMI CONTOU.../..._

"**Como você ficou sabendo? A Megumi te contou sobre os meus sentimentos?" **Kenshin não podia acreditar.

_.../...Megumi contou dos meus sentimentos para a Kaoru? Não acredito que ela fez isso. Eu pedi para que ela guardasse segredo.../..._

Kaoru cambaleou para trás.** "AH então, então...você admite".** A voz dela saiu muito magoada. Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto

"**Sim"** As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Kenshin quase que inaudíveis. _.../...A Megumi te contou sobre os meus sentimentos.Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer a não ser admitir de uma vez.../... _Kenshin estava tomando coragem para continuar quando a voz embargada de Kaoru o confundiu. Kaoru estava chorando, a shihandai estava magoada.

Magoada?

"**Você é um cara estranho. Parece que eu estou lidando com pessoas distintas. Primeiro briga comigo por causa do Ichiro, depois fica me olhando com essa cara feia. Ai fica todo constrangido em admitir seus sentimentos por ela. Por que você não foi sincero desde o começo? Eu teria entendido".**

A shihandai não precisava ouvir mais nada. Sentindo-se humilhada por ter se iludido com Kenshin durante todo esse tempo, ela fez a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça, ela correu o mais longe dele possível**. **

"**Por ela? ESPERE. O que? Me escute." **Kenshin chamou pela shihandai, ela parou de correr.

"**NÃO ME SIGA"** Kaoru gritou furiosamente sem virar para trás. **"NÃO ME SIGA."**

Kenshin jogou os braços para os lados em frustração. Kaoru já não podia mais ser vista

. O ruivo olhou para a lua cheia e falou sozinho. **"Este servo ia dizer que é verdade. Ia dizer que sim, EU me apaixonei por você."**

_.../... Se a Megumi contou sobre os meus sentimentos, por que ela reagiu assim? Eu pensei que Kaoru correspondia. Durante todo esse tempo, Kaoru demonstrou que me amava, e quando ela descobre sobre os meus sentimentos chora e sai correndo? Como eu sou idiota. Eu nem sou digno do amor dela. Provavelmente Kaoru estava esperando por esse tal Ichiro o tempo todo.../..._

"**Não me siga. Não me siga"** As palavras de Kaoru escaparam pela boca de Kenshin como um murmúrio.

Kenshin abaixou a cabeça aborrecido. "**Este servo não deveria ter vindo aqui. A senhorita Kaoru queria ter ficado a sós com o tal Ichiro. Este servo atrapalhou o momento de intimidade deles."**

Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Kaoru, Kenshin não teve vontade de voltar para o dojo Kamiya. Ele seguiu pela estrada na direção contraria a da shihandai. Mesmo incompreendido, seu último pensamento foi um desejo para que a shihandai chegasse em casa com segurança.

Kenshin não queria incomodar ninguém no meio da noite, mas ele não queria voltar para o dojo, ainda. A casa de Sanosuke era pequena demais, e provavelmente o ex-lutador deveria estar bebendo sake ou com alguma companhia feminina. _.../...Sanosuke vai tirar sarro deste servo se contar para ele o que aconteceu aqui.../..._

Ele também não quis ir para a clinica do Dr Gensai. Ele estava chateado demais para conversar sobre isso e se visse Megumi, provavelmente estrangularia a medica. _../...Como ela pode ter feito isso comigo? Este servo disse que não estava pronto para contar para Kaoru sobre seus sentimentos.../.... _

O espadachim relembrou seus tempos de andarilho e foi passar a noite debaixo da ponte. Perto do local aonde Kaoru foi seqüestrada por Jineh.

_.../...Este servo não deseja mais voltar a ser um andarilho, mas e...se a senhorita Kaoru não me quiser mais no dojo.../..._

"**Vai chover".**Kenshin se ajeitou debaixo da ponte, a espada em seu ombro_. _"**Perfeito. Será que ela chegou em casa?**_**" **_Ele sorriu com a ironia daquele momento. Uma hora dessas ele estaria dormindo em seu quarto, em seu futon. A prerrogativa de voltar a ser um andarilho nunca foi tão amarga. **"Amanhã cedo este servo saberá o que o futuro lhe reserva." **

A imagem de Kaoru lhe mandando embora e trazendo Ichiro para dentro de casa fez seu coração apertar.

_.../...Mesmo se ela quiser ficar com ele, este servo estará sempre por perto para protegê-la. A felicidade da Kaoru é tudo que me importa.../..._

**...**

Nas montanhas perto de Shitamachi, alguns homens terminavam seu árduo e estressante trabalho. A longa tarefa era levar a frágil carga de nitroglicerina do navio até uma mina de ferro abandonada. Qualquer deslize significava uma explosão sem precedentes na historia do Japão, e a morte certa dos quatro membros mais importantes da "família".

A noite já estava na metade quando Ares fez o sinal para que seus "irmãos" se retirassem da caverna.**"Devagar, devagar. Silêncio, não é porque terminamos que seremos imprudentes."** O forte homem fechou os trincos da entrada da mina com destreza.

Os quatro entraram na carruagem, Ares deu o comando para que voltassem para a cidade o mais rápido possível.

"**Agora nós vamos para mansão. Giacomo garantiu que uma festa nos espera . Ma che bela cosa".**

"**Eu só quero saber de um bom prato de comida"** Um gorducho, de baixa estatura acendeu um cigarro. Ele tragou prazerosamente soltando a fumaça para cima. Estava quase ficando louco por não ter fumado nada durante todo aquele dia. Ares o mataria se pensasse em acender um cigarro perto da nitroglicerina.

"**Italianos. Qualquer coisa já tem festa". **O homem de pele morena sorriu. Seu cabelo era escuro e ele tinha barba no rosto. Seus braços cobertos por tatuagens de serpentes. Geralmente ele não movia um dedo para se meter em trabalhos pesados como esse. Suas habilidades eram outras e muito especificas, mas a nitroglicerina era parte fundamental dos planos de conquista da "família", dessa vez ele não pode ficar parado. **"Mas confesso que comeria um pernil de carneiro e arroz marroquino com prazer". **O homem moreno fez como os italianos faziam, juntos os dedos na frente da boca e beijou.

"**Creio que Chiara não saiba nada sobre culinária marroquina. A dondoca nem sabe qual a nacionalidade de vocês".** Ares adorava odiar a mulher de Giacomo, mas aquela noite estava muito satisfeito demais para implicar com a jovem loira. O transporte da sua preciosa carga tinha sido perfeito, e ele estava feliz. Faltava ainda encontrar a sua gueixa, mas ele ainda tinha muito tempo no Japão para isso. E já até tinha alguém em mente, a mocinha do restaurante ainda lhe parecia muito apetitosa.

"**Recebi este recado do Senhor Giacomo. Ele quer que eu use minhas habilidades para atingir os alvos".** Vicktor, o mais novo dos irmãos entregou uma carta para Ares. Ele leu rapidamente a carta e passou para o rapaz.

"**Meus parabéns Vicktor. Eu disse que sua hora chegaria."**Ares parabenizou o rapaz. Vicktor era alto, loiro e magrelo. Ele tinha uma feição quase que infantil no rosto. Quem o via pela primeira vez não imaginava que aqueles olhos azuis já tinham participados de diversas mortes.

"**Podemos contar com você, não é Vicktor?"** O marroquino, olhou o jovem polonês com suspeita. Ele sempre guardou um pouco de ceticismo quanto a Vicktor.

"**Sim, claro que sim. Não desapontarei nossa família."** O rapaz era o mais novo do quarteto, mas com certeza ele era um dos mais talentosos da "Família". Seu destino e seu talento eram grandes demais para continuar sendo só um lavrador do interior da Polônia. A melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na sua vida foi ter se juntado a "Família". O Japão era só o começo, ele queria conquistar o mundo junto de seus "irmãos".

Ares começou a explicar os planos de Giacomo. Assim como os outros irmãos, o jovem polonês observou atentamente todas as instruções**. "Seu trabalho será bem simples. Serão usadas quatro garrafas de nitroglicerina colocadas em lugares estratégicos. Parece pouco, mas o poder desse liquido é impressionante. Como a nitro responde a qualquer alteração ambiental, basta que acertemos uma garrafa para que uma reação em cadeia tenha inicio. Por isso queremos que você acerte pelo menos uma das garrafas de nitroglicerina. Noventa metros é uma distancia viável?".**

"**Claro que sim. Essa missão será uma honra para mim" **Vicktor mal podia esperar a hora de começar a treinar com arco e flecha. Ele era um especialista, mas não queria desapontar a "família" logo na sua primeira missão importante.

Um arqueiro com um talento nato como ele acertaria uma garrafa a noventa metros de distância com os olhos fechados. Ele tinha certeza disso. **"Eu vou colocar a baixo aquele prédio com apenas uma flecha".**

Ares sorriu ao ver o entusiasmo do jovem. Ele acreditou no talento do jovem polonês, e sabia que seu "irmão" seria muito útil para o sucesso da explosão ao ministério do exercito.

Algum tempo depois a carruagem com os membros da família chegavam na mansão que antes pertenciam a Kanriyuu Takeda. O banquete para recebê-los já esta posto na imensa mesa de jantar.

Chiara tremia cada vez que seu olhar cruzava com o de Ares. A jovem loira tinha quase certeza que sua traição seria descoberta.

Ela precisava descobrir sobre a carga que Ares trouxe no navio, e onde eles haviam descarregado, mas nenhum dos membros tocou no assunto. Chiara tentaria tirar alguma coisa de Giacomo, mas com Ares por perto, ele ficaria bem mais reservado.

Saitou ficaria irritado se ela não conseguisse essa informação. No entanto, Ares a mataria se soubesse que ela os traia. Chiara novamente não sabia de que lado deveria ficar.

Ela não queria testemunhar mais um massacre de inocentes, mas ela também não queria perder a propria vida.

_......._

"**Aquele idiota. Aquele BAKA"** Kaoru caminhava de volta para casa naquela noite abafada de verão em um passo bem sandália batia no chão ditando o ritmo. Ela deixava escapar algumas ofensas contra Megumi e Kenshin no meio de seus soluços.

"**IDIOTAAAAAA"** Após gritar, Kaoru se acalmou. Do céu, uma chuva de verão parecia que ia despencar a qualquer minuto. Uma ventania alardeava os cachorros da vizinhança que latiam e uivavam sentindo o clima mudar.

A algumas quadras do dojo, Kaoru percebeu como a rua estava deserta e escura. _.../...Deve ser muito tarde.../..._

Ela sentiu algumas gotas grossas de chuva molhando a estradinha de terra.

Kaoru acelerou ainda mais seu passo, ela não queria ser pega no meio da noite por uma tempestade de verão.

Mas tinha uma outra coisa que a estava incomodando muito mais do que a prerrogativa de se molhar um pouco com a chuva. Existia a estranha sensação de que alguém a estava seguindo, e ia lhe surpreender a qualquer minuto. Era quase como se alguém estivesse prestes a puxar suas pernas, e ela tinha certeza de que se tratava de seu ruivo baka. **"Kenshin? Aparece logo. Vai começar a chover forte."**

Ela parou no meio da estradinha e virou o corpo para trás. Em tom irritado, ela chamou por ele. **"Kenshin?"** Kaoru procurou pelo ruivo, mas não o enxergou. **"Olha, eu falei para você não me seguir, mas se você está ai, apareça de uma vez, ok?" **

Kaoru esperou o ruivo emergir das arvores que cercavam o caminho de casa, mas ele não o fez. Porém a sensação de estar sendo observada ficou ainda mais forte. **"Ichiro? É você?"**

Bem mais desconfiada ela chamou por seu amigo**, **e abriu o leque de opções esperando algum tipo de resposta para aquela sensação**. "Yahiko, Sano? Essa brincadeira não tem graça".**

Nenhuma resposta veio, e a sensação ficou mais forte. Kaoru voltou a caminhar rapidamente, ela ficou realmente amendrontada. As terríveis historias que seu pai lhe contou sobre a "família" passaram por sua cabeça. _.../...Eles descobriram que meu pai era o espião? Eles estão atrás de mim?.../..._

"**Oh droga".** Kaoru começou a correr de verdade em direção ao dojo, e sentia que quanto mais corria, mais a pessoa que a vigiava se aproximava. _.../...O portão...Graças a Deus.../..._

"**O portão está aberto?"**O portão do dojo estava escancarado, rapidamente Kaoru fechou o portão, como se isso fosse parar a pessoa que a seguia. Ela entrou no quintal de sua casa procurando por algo que pudesse usar como arma. Uma vassoura lhe pareceu conveniente, ela apertou o cabo com força e foi entrando cautelosamente. As portas dos quartos estavam escancaradas.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou sentir alguma energia, qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença do invasor, mas ela não sentiu nada especifico. **"Maldição. Ichiro deveria ter me ensinado a sentir o ki".**Ainda com a vassoura na mão, ela entrou em seu quarto. Estava tudo escuro e seus olhos e seus ouvidos procuraram rapidamente qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença de mais alguém.

O quarto estava vazio e totalmente revirado. Ela acendeu uma lamparina, as gavetas de sua cômoda estavam no chão, suas roupas espalhadas, o futon jogado em um canto do quarto junto com os lençóis e cobertores.

Com a lamparina nas mãos, ela caminhou até os outros quartos da casa, todos estavam no mesmo estado. Kaoru correu até a sala de treinamento, não havia ninguém lá, ela iluminou a escuridão com a lamparina e percebeu que até a sala de treinos estava revirada. Os shinais, bokens, armaduras, gis, hakamas e toalhas estavam jogados no assoalho.

Kaoru ajoelhou-se tentado entender o que estava acontecendo quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Totalmente amedrontada, a shihandai gritou como nunca tinha gritado antes. **"AHHHHHHHHHH"**

"**Sou eu. Sou eu. Acabei de chegar do Akabeko." **Yahiko levantou a lamparina para olhar a bagunça que havia se transformado o dojo Kamiya **"Que raios aconteceu aqui?"**

"**Eu não sei. Cheguei uns minutos antes de você e já estava tudo revirado."**

_.../...O DIARIO.../..._Kaoru correu para o pátio do dojo, seus olhos fixaram na terra embaixo da maior árvore do quintal. _.../...A terra não está remexida, isso significa que eles não conseguiram pegar o diário. Ninguém sabe que eu enterrei uma caixa com o diário dentro debaixo dessa arvore. Nem o Dr Gensai , umas das poucas pessoas que sabe tudo sobre essa família.../... _

Após certificar-se que a terra debaixo da arvore estava intacta. Kaoru voltou para dentro do dojo e pediu para que Yahiko a ajudasse a arrumar toda aquela bagunça antes que Kenshin voltasse para casa.

"**He...Kaoru?"** Yahiko não queria ficar de fora dessa vez. Se o dojo Kamiya estivesse em perigo, ele queria estar lá para ajudar.

Ele queria ser tão forte quanto Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara e Kojishirou Kamiya, o criador do estilo que praticamente parou a máfia internacional sozinho. Yahiko não queria ficar de fora. Kaoru nem precisou de palavras, ela percebeu o brilho nos olhos de Yahiko.

"**Sim. Seja lá o que estiver para acontecer. Eu conto com você, meu aluno".**Kaoru sorriu, já imaginando aonde a mente de Yahiko o estava levando. O dojo definitivamente seria um alvo. E agora ela estava em duvidas se deveria permanecer ali e lutar, ou se esconder em algum lugar e manter sua nova família a salvo.

A chuva despencou do céu com bastante violência. Granizo começou a cair no telhado fazendo bastante barulho. Kaoru foi até uma das pilastras de sustentação do dojo e olhou para o portão.

"**Cadê o Kenshin?" **Kaoru acreditava quepor mais nervoso que ele estivesse por causa da estranha discussão no templo, já havia passado tempo suficiente para o ruivo esfriar a cabeça e voltar para casa.

**.....**

"**Sinto muito. Eu realmente não sei onde ela escondeu o diário. Após o funeral ela se fechou completamente, foi uma época muito obscura. Seus planos acabaram saindo totalmente de controle". **Dr Gensai se aproximou do homem encostado no muro do lado de fora do dojo Kamiya. A chuva realmente estava forte, o experiente medico mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos. **"Eu não pude lidar com o temperamento de Kaoru."**

"**A culpa não foi sua. Conhecendo a Kaoru do jeito que eu conheço. Eu devia ter previsto que ela ia querer ficar com aquele diário... quando ela teima com alguma coisa..." **Ele estava dividido, frustrado por não ter encontrando o diário, mas feliz por vê-la após tantos anos.

"**Eu devia estar focado nas próximas ações da "família". Mas a verdade é que... com a Kaoru tão perto, eu só consigo pensar que a vida dela corre risco se eles a pegarem com essa lista... Esse pensamento está me enlouquecendo." **Ele fez o movimento para que começassem a caminhar. O homem estava preocupado com a saúde do Dr Gensai, poderia ser muito prejudicial, um idoso exposto a uma chuva torrencial como aquela. Mas o medico insistiu em vir junto para procurar o diário no dojo Kamiya.

"**A Kaoru-chan passou por muitas coisas nos últimos anos. Ela amadureceu, fisicamente e intelectualmente. E existem pessoas de excelente caráter olhando por ela agora". **Dr Gensai sorriu apesar da chuva, ele colocou a mão no ombro do homem que caminhava ao seu lado. Kaoru era como uma neta para ele, ele tinha certeza que ela não estava desamparada.

O outro homem acenou positivamente. Ele sabia disso. **"De qualquer modo, tente convencê-la a sair da cidade. Convide Kaoru e seus amigos para passar uns tempos com sua irmã em Aizu. Com ela longe do dojo, eu posso procurar melhor...e também tenho que recuperar os diamantes, me desvencilhei momentaneamente da companhia para isso. Quem sabe eu consigo algum tipo de barganha com o maldito Ares e sua corja."**

"**Sim, eu vou tentar com afinco. E mais uma vez, obrigado por cuidar do meu neto. Eu sei que Ichiro voltou e que está muito bem. Forte, saudável." **Dr Gensai estava emocionado. Ele queria muito reencontrar seu neto, mas o medico sabia que levaria um pouco mais de tempo até que isso pudesse acontecer.

"**Ichiro é como um filho para mim."** O homem sorriu **"Obrigado por tudo que você fez pela Kaoru". **Confundida com a chuva torrencial, uma lagrima escorreu pela face barbada. Ele sorriu. Kaoru estava bem, saudável, cheia de vida. Para ele, era tudo que importava.

Dr Gensai abaixou a cabeça**. "Nem acredito que você se tornou o chefe de uma organização secreta".**

"**Nem eu. Nem eu, Gensai meu amigo".** Ele precisava ir atrás dos diamantes antes que a sua organização de espiões começasse a desmoronar sem a sua liderança. E para isso acontecer não precisava de muito esforço das pessoas contrárias a essa organização.

A dissimulação e falsidade imperavam no seu ramo de atuação. As mesmas pessoas que juravam lealdade poderiam estar com um arma apontada para sua nuca no dia seguinte. Ele sabia que deveria agir rapidamente e sem envolver seus entes queridos. Ele precisa sumir novamente para protege-la.

.../...Até mais, Kaoru Kamiya, minha princesa.../...

_....._

Continua

.....

Oh, novamente perdão pela demora, meu serviço... me deixa doida. Ai, esse capítulo foi muito engraçado. Kaoru entendeu tudo errado, Kenshin entendeu tudo errado, mas como são bestas e mega kawaiis esses dois. Isso que dá, falta de comunicação kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Obs:

Vilões: (já mostrei 2 dos 4 "irmãos")

Ares- muito bom em lutas, muito forte; Um tipo de Vin Diesel. ^.^

Vicktor- Um loirinho magricelo, mas mortal com arco e flecha.

As habilidades dos outros dois mais para frente eu coloco, pra não ficar ainda mais confuso.

Heróis:

E o chefe é ..................... Sim, ele mesmo \o/

Agradeço muito os reviews.

Jou-ChanHimura- Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Yep, Kenshin entendeu tudo errado, mas pra mim a graça está em fazê-los confusos Muahahahhahahaha. Como eu sou má.

Kika de Apus- Pois é o Kenshin foi atrás dela sem ser convidado, viu o que não quis \o/. Agora vai ficar achando "coisas". Muito obrigada pelo seu review.

Yuki- Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Eu não sou a maior fã do Yahiko, mas estou gostando do relacionamento entre ele e a Kaoru. Se eu falar que fanfic tem vida própria ninguém acredita, mas as coisas vão aparecendo sozinhas. É bem doido. Valeu pelo seu review.

Muito obrigada por ter lido. Até o próximo.

Bjs Chibi-lua.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rk não me pertence.**

"**É verdade?"**

**Parte 7**

**Por Chibi-lua**

Era madrugada, a temperatura havia caído bastante após a forte chuva de verão, Kaoru sentiu um arrepio e decidiu vestir o gi por cima do fino yukata. Em vão, a shihandai tentava pegar no sono.

A casa ainda estava revirada, mas nada que não se resolvesse na manhã seguinte. O mais importante é que os invasores não haviam encontrado o diário do seu pai. Diário que continha uma lista com o nome de pessoas importantes ligadas à máfia e os infames diamantes.

Para Kaoru, essa invasão não importunava tanto quando as palavras e as expressões de Kenshin. O ruivo ainda não tinha voltado para casa. A jovem relembrou a breve discussão.

"_**AH então, então...você admite".**_

"_**Sim"**_

"_**A Megumi te contou sobre os meus sentimentos?"**_

"_**NÃO ME SIGA. NÃO ME SIGA."**_

De relance, Kaoru enxergou o olhar magoado de Kenshin. A shihandai soube naquele momento que estava errada, que estava sendo imatura e injusta.

Mesmo se Kenshin quisesse ficar com Megumi ela o apoiaria, afinal, que tipo de amiga seria se não o fizesse? Que amor sentia por Kenshin se não desejasse nada além da felicidade dele? Mas no calor da discussão, o sangue estava fervendo, seu coração não quis permitir que ela raciocinasse logicamente.

_.../...Eu não devia ter perdido a cabeça. Não era eu que falava que aceitaria Kenshin independente da escolha que ele fizesse.../... _

Kaoru virou as costas para Kenshin enquanto ele chamava por ela. Agora, no meio da madrugada, estava arrependida por isso. Ela queria se desculpar, mas Kenshin não voltava para casa.

"**Ele realmente não me seguiu." **A shihandai já não agüentava mais ficar deitada olhando para as tabuas do teto do quarto. Qualquer estalo vindo no lado de fora de seu quarto ela já imaginava Kenshin chegando.

Yahiko concordou em dormir em seu quarto aquela noite. O menino já até roncava. Kaoru relembrou a conversa de algumas horas atrás.

"**Yahiko, vá descansar, está muito tarde**." Kaoru olhou para seu teimoso aluno parado na varanda. O menino segurava bravamente a shinai nas mãos, mesmo assim já não agüentava mais ficar de pé.

"**Não, com Kenshin fora alguém precisa ficar de olho no dojo. E se os caras que arrombaram a casa voltarem?" **Yahiko estava quase caindo em pé, mas queria ser bravo.

"**Kenshin já deve estar chegando. E eu não acho muito inteligente nós dois ficarmos parados aqui na varanda noite adentro. Melhor ficarmos no meu quarto, é mais seguro".**Yahiko concordou. O menino não ficou de vigília nem meia hora e já estava dormindo como um anjo

Kaoru passou a mão na cabeça de seu estudante adormecido. Era como ter um irmão mais novo. Teimoso, briguento, mas extremamente fiel e corajoso.

O jovem discípulo imaginou que Kenshin dominaria a situação, afinal, viveu sozinho durante dez anos. Uma noite fora não faria mal, e o ex hitokiri voltaria para o dojo quando tivesse preparado para isso.

Kaoru sorriu e concordou com Yahiko, mas só seu exterior concordava, por dentro ela realmente acreditava que Kenshin partiria a qualquer minuto. Essa falta de confiança simplesmente não a deixava fechar os olhos.

A shihandai finalmente se levantou. Sem se importar em arrumar o longo cabelo solto, Kaoru deixou o conforto de seu quarto e caminhou pelo pátio lamacento do dojo até o portão.

Abrindo uma fresta, ela espiou a rua silenciosa. Os cachorros da vizinhança latiam enquanto as nuvens encobriam a lua.

"**Ken...shin."** Os olhos de Kaoru lacrimejaram. No portão do dojo, a shihandai sentiu-se sozinha. E a culpa era dela mesma.

_.../...Eu sei que falei pra ele não me seguir, mas por que Kenshin não volta para casa?.../..._ Ela admitia, desejou nunca mais ouvi-lo dizer "Sessha wa rurouni. Preciso vagar por novamente". Mas pior do que escutar essas palavras seria descobrir que simplesmente Kenshin partiu sem um adeus.

Kaoru enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Olhou mais uma vez para dentro do dojo, e em uma resolução ousada decidiu sair pelas ruas de Shitamachi para procurar Kenshin Himura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Após a chuva de verão o céu abriu revelando uma imensidão de estrelas. De vez em quando alguma nuvem encobria a lua cheia e o panorama da noite ficava ainda mais bonito.

Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que Kenshin ficava assim, ao relento.

A principio a idéia lhe pareceu dolorosa, mas conforme escutou os sons da noite, e a tranqüilidade do brilho da lua e das estrelas, sentiu-se mais calmo e contemplativo. O cheiro da grama molhada era reconfortante. Ele fechou os olhos e escutou o som do rio, a correnteza estava forte por causa da chuva.

Kenshin teve que admitir, sentia falta daquilo. O hábito que adquiriu durante dez anos como andarilho não havia morrido totalmente. Ele respirou fundo apreciando o cheiro de chuva ainda impregnada no ar.

Um vaga-lume afastou-se do arbusto e voou serenamente em sua direção. Kenshin acompanhou o traçado reluzente do inseto no ar, imediatamente um nome escapou de seus lábios.

"**Kaoru" **

Kenshin sussurrou para o vento. Claro que ele voltaria ao dojo. O ruivo realmente acreditava que aquele lugar era sua casa. Ele amava o dojo Kamiya e amava sua proprietária com todo o coração.

O ex-espadachim sentiu suas bochechas ruborizando. Kenshin estava envergonhado, suas atitudes há algumas horas atrás não tinha sido boas. Ele agiu como um adolescente, ciumento, possessivo e imaturo. Mas não conseguiu evitar, quando viu Kaoru cheia de carinhos com o tal Ichiro, ah seu sangue ferveu. Ele se sentiu muito possessivo.

Kenshin sabia que não podia exigir nada de Kaoru, mesmo porque, por enquanto, não oferecia nada a ela. Não oferecia nada além de amizade, proteção e serviços domésticos.

E não era o bastante para uma moça bonita, saudável e em plena idade de casamento.

Kenshin amava Kaoru, mas odiava a sensação de ser pressionado a admitir seus sentimentos. Ele queria que tudo acontecesse de forma natural, mesmo sabendo que esse seu desejo era um tanto quanto egoísta.

O espadachim supunha que tudo já estava garantido, que quando tomasse coragem para se confessar, Kaoru estaria ali de braços abertos para aceitar. E o aparecimento desse Ichiro fez com que Kenshin levasse uma chacoalhada.

_.../... Essa desculpa de que não sou digno dela está ficando antiquada. Ou eu tomo coragem e me arrisco, ou outra pessoa vai tirar Kaoru de mim...É assustadora a idéia de entregar meu coração e correr o risco de ser novamente despedaçado, mas minha história com Kaoru é totalmente diferente do que eu vivi com Tomoe. ...São pessoas diferentes, em tempos diferentes... /... _

"**Desde o dia da festa...**". Kenshin se lembrou de outra coisa estranha no comportamento de Kaoru nos últimos dias, e sobre a discussão que tiveram no templo algumas horas atrás.

"**Hei, espera ai Kenshin Himura. Quem você pensa que é para me julgar. Você já não tem a Megumi pra se preocupar? Quer mais o que, hein? Você acha que eu sou algum joguete seu?"**

"**O que a Megumi tem a ver com isso?"**

A resolução do mistério o atingiu como um dos golpes que seu mestre Seijurou Hiko lhe aplicava quando estava aprendendo o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. **"É claro."**

"**A senhorita Kaoru esta morrendo de ciúmes deste servo e da senhorita Megumi. Será que ela viu o beijo que a senhorita Megumi me roubou no dia da festa? Só pode ser...Kami-sama, a Kaoru-dono pensa que este servo ama a senhorita Megumi? E este servo ainda confirmou, sem intenção, mas confirmou." **

Kenshin levantou-se e sorriu... **"Kaoru está com ciúmes". **O Battousai dentro dele ficou estranhamente orgulhoso. Era hora de voltar para o dojo, e tentar a partir da próxima manhã fazer tudo de um jeito diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A cidade de madrugada era assustadora. As sombras nas esquinas faziam com que Kaoru tomasse sustos sucessivos. Shitamachi naquele horário nada lembrava o simpático e movimentado bairro de Tókio. Mesmo cheia de medo, Kaoru se arriscaria.

A shihandai pretendia ser rápida na sua missão de encontrar Kenshin e trazê-lo de volta para casa, afinal Yahiko dormia sozinho no dojo recém invadido. Se sua casa fosse novamente arrombada o garoto poderia ser atacado.

Kaoru começou a caminhar rapidamente pela rua escorregadia. Ela tinha duas possibilidades óbvias, Kenshin poderia estar na clínica de Megumi, ou na casa de Sanosuke.

Sem pensar muito no motivo, ela escolheu seguir até a casa de Sanosuke. Era com certeza o caminho mais perigoso, perto do distrito impraticável para uma moça de família sozinha àquela hora da noite, mas a perspectiva de encontrar Kenshin e Megumi juntos ainda a bloqueava de seguir na direção da clínica. Kaoru jogou a segurança pela janela e seguiu pelo caminho mais perigoso.

"**Kami-sama me ajude" **Kaoru pediu proteção e começou a correr pelas ruas estreitas da cidade. Seu tamanco batia no chão tão rápido quanto seu coração dentro do peito. Os bêbados, mendigos e prostitutas espalhados pelas vielas faziam com que Kaoru corresse mais rápido.

_.../...Estúpida, nem uma shinai você trouxe.../....._

Bem longe do dojo, próxima a grande ponte que cortava os bairros, ela escutou sons característicos, era o som de espadas. Kaoru espreitou-se pela viela para espiar melhor.

Poderia ser Kenshin.

Quando chegou mais perto arrependeu-se por sua ousadia. Definitivamente não era Kenshin Himura.

"**Baka, baka, baka."**Quando se deu conta de sua inconseqüência**, **a jovem mestra amaldiçoou baixinho. Ela estava afastada do dojo, em um bairro perigoso, escondida em um beco escuro, espiando uma luta de espadas.

A luta não durou muito, a diferença entre os adversários era brutal. O ar da viela foi preenchido pelos gritos de dor do perdedor. Alarmados, os cachorros da região começaram a latir.

O brilho da espada no meio da escuridão fez o sangue de Kaoru gelar. _.../...Era só o que me faltava. Eu não trouxe nem uma shinai_.../... Ela tentou fugir, mas fez barulho ao se mover.

"**OH"**

Kaoru abriu a boca quando sentiu um vento ligeiro passando próximo ao seu corpo, logo em seguida o líquido viscoso e quente espirrou com violência contra seu rosto. Seu gi, yukata e cabelo ficaram molhados de sangue. Um segundo depois ela escutou o som do corpo atingindo o solo.

A jovem shihandai colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca para evitar o grito. Ela entrou em pânico, não podia mais esconder sua presença ali.

Quando Kaoru ia começar a correr, um aviso fez com que ela parasse.

"**É bom que você fique bem quietinha ai."** A voz era profunda e masculina . Ela viu o brilho da espada bem na sua frente, e sentiu a ponta da lámina ensangüentada cutucando sua garganta. Kaoru engoliu seco. Ela olhou o corpo caído no chão, o sangue estava se esvaindo manchando a estreita calçada.

_.../...Se é um pesadelo, eu quero acordar agora. Oh Kami-sama me faça acordar.../... _Kaoru tremia. Ela sentiu seu rosto, gi e yukata cobertos pelo sangue do homem que acabara de morrer ao seu lado. Quis gritar, mas o som não saia, suas mãos ainda estavam tampando sua boca.

Kaoru estava prestes a ser pregada na parede do beco pela espada do homem, ela não tinha como fugir.

"**Você é uma prostituta?"** O homem perguntou já abrindo a gola do gi de Kaoru. Kaoru balançou a cabeça desesperadamente, ela não encontrou as palavras para responder.

"**Não, não"** Sua voz havia se perdido, somente seus lábios fizeram os movimentos.

O homem entendeu e sorriu. **"As cidadãs japonesas tem o costume de sair para passear na rua de madrugada?"**

Lágrimas escorreram do rosto da shihandai.. Kaoru evitou encarar o assassino. Mas foi impossível deixar de notar quão alto e forte ele era. Kaoru entendeu que era demais para que ela tentasse alguma fuga estúpida.

De relance Kaoru avistou o homem morto caído aos seus pés.

A shihandai percebeu que o assassino não era japonês, aquele sotaque ficaria para sempre marcado na sua memória.

Ela estava apavorada com a espada em seu pescoço, e com o fato de que outros dois homens se aproximavam do assassino, a maneira casual que eles se comportavam denunciou que a ajuda não viria deles.

"**O que temos aqui?"** Um dos homens disse. Ele tinha um sotaque muito diferente, os três eram muito distintos. Um moreno e alto, um loiro e magro, e o terceiro com uma cor de pele dourada e de grandes olhos amendoados. Kaoru nunca tinha visto um homem como aquele antes.

O último analisava Kaoru de cima a baixo. _.../...Kenshin, por favor, apareça logo. Vem me ajudar. Maldita a hora que eu pedi para que você ficasse longe de mim. Por que eu tive que sair do dojo de madrugada? Por que?? ../...._

"**Hei, Ares, você não queria uma gueixa?"** O mais jovem do grupo sorriu. Ele era loiro, alto, olhos azuis e tinha um rosto fino e jovem. Ele parecia quase inocente.

_.../...ARES???.../..._ O coração de Kaoru bateu tão rápido que ela pensou que enfartaria ali mesmo. _.../...O meu Deus, Ares? Aquele Ares?.../..._

"**Hum, não, essa não me interessa. É praticamente uma criança, quero uma mulher mais voluptuosa. Capiche?"** Ares desdenhou de Kaoru. Ela conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente, mas não por muito tempo.

"**Hassan parece interessado na mocinha**."Vicktor, o loiro, brincou. O marroquino realmente tinha se interessado pelo corpo da shihandai, mas acataria qualquer ordem que Ares lhe desse.

"**Vicktor, Hassan se interessa por qualquer coisa viva que use vestido..." **Ares parecia um descontraído demais, provavelmente estava embriagado. Era quase como se ele estivesse contente com aquela matança.

"**Por favor, eu só quero ir para casa."** Kaoru fechou os olhos, ela suplicou mais gentilmente possível.

Quando Ares falou novamente, sua voz era grave, firme e imponente como um trovão. **"Calada"**

Kaoru obedeceu, não existia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer. Ares colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Quando ele falou novamente, Kaoru tremeu de medo.

"**Bem cavalheiros. Já nós divertimos no bordel. Bebemos bastante, e o melhor finalmente pudemos testar a tal espada japonesa. A noite foi proveitosa não?" **

Ares apertou o queixo de Kaoru com uma de suas mãos. A mão dele era maior que todo o rosto da shihandai**. "Vamos poupar a vida dessa pequena aqui, que tal?" **Kaoru sentiu imediatamente um alivio indescritível, mas ela sabia que não se livraria tão fácil. Acabara de testemunhar um assassinato, cometido por ninguém menos que o famoso Ares. Um dos mais cruéis mafiosos do mundo. O bicho papão de seus pesadelos.

Os homens trocaram algumas palavras em uma língua que Kaoru desconhecia. Eles riam. Por um momento era quase como se tivessem se esquecido dela ali, mas um dos homens, o tal Hassan, fitava Kaoru de maneira inconveniente.

Eles eram enormes, o tal Ares parecia ter dois metros de altura, e os outros equivalentes.

_.../...Devo tentar fugir? E se eu gritar? Eles não parecem muito interessados em mim sexualmente falando, com exceção do homem vestido com roupas estranhas. ERGH. KAMI-SAMA.../..._

Kaoru sentiu um grande alivio quando percebeu que a espada se afastava de sua garganta e voltava para a bainha na cintura de Ares.

"**Mas Ares, o que nós vamos fazer com essa menina aqui?" **O jovem loiro perguntou para seu chefe com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Kaoru engoliu seco, suas pernas perderam a força.

Era como se aqueles homens estivessem sugando sua força, nunca havia sentido tanto medo antes em sua vida. Para piorar, as historias que seu pai contava sobre Ares e a "família" passavam na sua mente enfraquecendo-a ainda mais. _.../...Filha, prometa nunca cruzar seu caminho com o deles. Prometa.../..._ Mais uma promessa que Kaoru quebrava.

O pânico da shihandai só aumentou. Aquele encontro ao acaso no meio da noite já estava sendo terrível, mas e se eles descobrissem quem foi seu pai? E se eles descobrissem que seu pai era Kojishirou Kamiya?

"**Kenshin" **Kaoru fechou os olhos. Suplicante, mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos **"Ichiro, me ajude".** Ela sussurrou. Nos últimos dias estava cometendo erros em cima de erros. Kaoru amaldiçoou-se por isso.

"**A garota vai ser nossa propaganda. Ela vai dizer que "família" está aqui e chegou para ficar e dominar esse país."** Ares gargalhou e começou a caminhar na direção da jovem shihandai que a essa altura já estava ajoelhada na calçada.

"**Entendeu? Você vai espalhar que a família está aqui, e que esse país é nosso." **Para sorte de Kaoru**, **Ares estava satisfeito naquela noite. Desdenhar e amedrontar Kaoru era o bastante para ele por enquanto. Ares apreciavam as suplicas da jovem shihandai**. "ENTENDEU?" **Os outros membros da família riram da cara de pavor dela.

"**Sim, sim"** Kaoru nem acreditava que sairia viva depois desse encontro com os mafiosos.

"**Vamos embora, amanhã temos um prédio para explodir." **Ares disse ao caminhar na direção de Kaoru . Foram às últimas que a da jovem shihandai escutou antes de cair desmaiada na calçada com uma pancada na nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Senhorita Kaoru? Senhorita Kaoru? Senhorita Kaoru? Pelo amor de Deus, acorde. Fale com este servo." **

Kaoru abriu os olhos, a parte de trás de sua cabeça doía. Imediatamente ela colocou a mão na nuca e sentiu o líquido pegajoso.

"**Ai" **A cabeça estava sangrando.

Os olhos de Kenshin eram enormes. Duas piscinas de ametistas rajadas de dourado repletas de preocupação e remorso**. "Este servo não deveria ter deixado a senhorita voltar sozinha para o dojo. Isso tudo é culpa minha."**

A shihandai olhou ao seu redor. Kaoru soltou um pequeno grito de pânico. Ela percebeu que ainda estava na viela. Ao seu lado o corpo de um homem esquartejado. Sangue em tudo. Sangue em seu gi, seu yukata, seu rosto, seu cabelo. Pelo menos ela estava viva. Como ela estava viva? **"Ares não me matou?"**

"**Quem é Ares?" **Kenshin franziu a testa.

Ele estava voltando para o dojo quando encontrou a mais improvável das cenas. No meio da madrugada, em uma viela no centro de Shitamachi o corpo de um homem esquartejado e ao seu lado Kaoru Kamiya caída.

A principio, Kenshin pensou que Kaoru também estava morta. Ele desejou arrancar o coração de dentro do peito tamanha a dor que sentiu, mas graças a todos os deuses Kaoru estava respirando. Aparentemente só desmaiada sem ferimentos. Sem sinais de abuso sexual.

_.../...Eu mato o maldito que sequer pensar algo assim. Kaoru está apavorada. Ela está em choque.../..._

Kaoru relembrou dos momentos de pânico perto de Ares e dos outros mafiosos da família. Ela se lembrou dos olhos do marroquino a fitando e da sensação de impotência perto deles.

"**Foi horrível" **A shihandai se jogou nos braços do espadachim e chorou desesperadamente**. "Foi horrível" **Ela soluçava e Kenshin a abraçava mais forte.

"**Já passou, você está bem. Tudo está bem." **Kenshin sussurrava no cabelo ensangüentado dela. Seus olhos não eram mais de cor ametista, eles estavam completamente dourados.

O ex hitokiri dizia que já tinha passado, mas ele sabia que não tinha nem começado. A pessoa responsável por toda aquela barbárie ainda estava a solta, e Kaoru era testemunha de um assassinato.

"**Você não voltava para casa. Então eu sai pra te procurar, eu escutei o barulho de espadas e pensei...pensei que poderia ser você....e....esses homens horríveis, eles estavam gostando disso aqui." **Kaoru apontou para o homem morto**. "Me desculpe, me desculpe."** Kaoru falava tudo ao mesmo tempo, ela nem achava que fazia sentindo, mas Kenshin continuava a dizer que entendia, que estava tudo bem e balançava seu corpo para frente e para trás.

A sempre valente e corajosa Kaoru Kamiya parecia uma criança assustada, mas ela não podia evitar. Tinha ficado cara a cara com um dos maiores vilões que já ouviu falar. Para os diabos com a valentia naquele momento.

"**A policia chegou, mas eu vou te levar para casa. Amanhã cedo eles podem tirar seu testemunho, você não tem condições esta noite."** Kenshin pegou Kaoru no colo. Atormentada, Kaoru nem ligou para a mudança de pronome que o espadachim usou.

Um dos policiais tentou impedir Kenshin, mas o olhar que o ruivo lançou sobre o oficial fez com que ele parasse no mesmo lugar.** "Hei, ela é uma testemunha importante, aonde você pensa que vai**?"

"**Esta é Kaoru Kamiya, o delegado sabe perfeitamente aonde encontrá-la. Essa noite ninguém vai interrogá-la, ela está em estado de choque." **Sem mais detalhes Kenshin se retirou do local do crime com a chorosa Kaoru Kamiya em seus braços.

Chegando no dojo Kenshin irritou-se ainda mais, ele percebeu que o local havia sido arrombado. A pessoa que entrou no dojo teve pouco tempo para procurar o que queria e deixou um rastro de desordem. **"O que diabos aconteceu aqui? Kisama."**

Ainda com Kaoru nos braços e ele entrou no quarto dela e percebeu que Yahiko dormia ali. Sem querer acordar o menino e responder milhões de perguntas, Kenshin a levou para seu próprio quarto.

_.../...Maldição. Eu fico longe por algumas horas e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo...Kaoru, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia mais voltar a ser um andarilho sem me preocupar com você a cada segundo da minha vida...Não existe a menor possibilidade de te deixar sozinha.../..._

O ex hitokiri deitou Kaoru em seu próprio futon. Kenshin acendeu a lamparina e percebeu o sangue no corpo da jovem shihandai. Ele pegou um pano molhado e tentou limpá-la o mais delicadamente possível para não acordá-la, mesmo assim não obteve sucesso, pois os movimentos fizeram com que a shihandai despertasse.

"**Kenshin?"** Kaoru perguntou baixinho, ela reconheceu o quarto de Kenshin. Às vezes quando ele não estava em casa, a shihandai costumava entrar escondida no quarto dele para sentir o cheiro do espadachim impregnado em seu futon e suas cobertas.

"**Yahiko está dormindo no seu quarto, este servo não quis acordá-lo."** Kenshin sorriu, como o momento de pânico havia passado ele voltou a usar "este servo" para referir a si mesmo. **"****Daijoubu desu ka****?"**

"**Hai..." **Kaoru não se levantou, ela continuou deitada no futon olhando para Kenshin que continuava a passar o pano molhado em seus braços. "**Eu realmente fiquei assustada Kenshin."**

"**Sinto muito que você tenha passado por essa experiência. Gomenasai, a culpa é toda minha." **Kenshin estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado que Kaoru passasse por aquilo.

"**Não...E existem muitas coisas que eu preciso te contar. Sobre Ichiro, sobre meu pai, sobre as pessoas que assinaram aquele homem...."** Kaoru olhou para o teto do quarto, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

"**Shiii shii. Amanhã, amanhã você me conta tudo"** Kenshin queria que ela se acalmasse, a noite já tinha sido estressante demais. Kaoru sentiu o toque dos dedos de Kenshin enxugando seu rosto, os dedos dele estavam gelados por mexer com água que limpava seu corpo.

"**Você pode dormir do meu lado? Não me deixe sozinha." **Kaoru sussurrou.

"**Hai"** Estranhamente, o sempre reservado e tímido Kenshin não teve dúvidas. Ele atendeu o pedido de Kaoru sem piscar, nem por decreto do imperador ele deixaria Kaoru sozinha.

Delicadamente o ruivo deitou-se no futon ao lado Kaoru. A shihandai virou-se para abrir espaço para ele, e para que pudessem ficar cara a cara. Olhos azuis e olhos ametistas se encontraram e se encararam intensamente. Kenshin passou seu braço ao redor Kaoru.

"**Onde você estava?"** Os olhos dela estavam quase fechando. Kaoru sentiu-se relaxar envolta naquele abraço. Ela notou o perfume masculino no longo cabelo ruivo.

"**No rio, no mesmo lugar onde eu você me encontrou antes de Jineh..."** Kenshin sorriu, mas não durou muito ele logo se lembrou de Jineh, foi à primeira vez que tinha falhado e deixado que um dos seus inimigos colocassem as mãos em Kaoru. E novamente pessoas cruéis tinham colocado as mãos em sua Kaoru.

"**Você não ia mesmo trocar seu futon por grama molhada, ne?" **A voz rouca e sonolenta de Kaoru fez com que ele se acalmasse. Ela estava bem mais calma.

"**Não. Este servo não quer grama molhada..." **O sorriso que se abriu no rosto da shihandaifoi o suficiente para amolecer o coração do espadachim ruivo. Mesmo com o cabelo sujo, ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de jasmim no cabelo dela, Kenshin fechou os olhos inalando profundamente.

Kaoru fechou os olhos e deixou ser guiada ao mundo dos sonhos. Kenshin inclinou seu rosto e beijou longamente a bochecha dela com muito carinho.

Os lábios de Kenshin se afastaram da bochecha dela, ele foi fortemente tentado a beijar os lábios, mas não o fez. Não seria justo roubar um beijo de quem não podia responder se concordava ou não. "**Amanhã nós conversamos."**

Mesmo sem provar os lábios dela, Kenshin acreditou que aquele era um dos momentos mais perfeitos de sua vida. Todo seu amor por Kaoru estava vindo à superfície, aquela garota tinha tomado seu coração. E mesmo se ela estivesse envolvida romanticamente com o tal Ichiro, e se ela o escolhesse para ser seu par, mesmo assim, Kenshin sempre a defenderia, sempre estaria por perto. Com essas resoluções em mente, o ex-hitokiri abraçou Kaoru mais forte, em seguida fechou os olhos e também deixou ser guiado ao mundo dos sonhos.

Continua

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hei minna, peço desculpas pela demora. Acabei viajando, meu serviço virou um nó por causa do final do ano (realmente, uma loucuraaaa). Quando percebi tinha perdido o foco desse fanfic. Estou começando a recuperar \o/

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas que me mandaram reviews. Não sou tão boa escritora de fanfic, mas da pra quebrar o galho heheheheh.

Lili-chan- Obrigada. Kenshin começou a perceber que o que está afastando Kaoru é na verdade um mal-entendido.

Katyna- oh, meu desculpe pela demora, tava difícil de conseguir levar esse capitulo até o fim, sempre alguma coisa atrapalhava. Obrigada pelo seu review.

Soffy- Obrigada pelo review, fico muito contente que vc esteja gostando.

Alguém -ótimo nome hahahahahhaha- difícil é mantê-los dentro do caráter de RK. Bom, para não ser OCC só sendo o Watsuki mesmo. Obrigada pelo review.

K-Chan- Eu realmente não respondi muitas das suas questões nesse capitulo, ne? ^^ Mas o próximo não deve demorar tanto. Obrigada pelo review.

Tina Granger- Eu não sou expert em japonês, mas pelo que sei Koibito é namorada, amor. Não tão forte quanto Koishii, mas demonstra muito carinho. Obrigada pelo review.

Kaoru Kitty- Sim, Kenshin e Kaoru always \o/ Obrigada pelo review.

Deh e Tsuki- Muito obrigada pelo review, desculpe a demora. É tanta coisa pra escrever, tá doido .. Valeus.

Yuki- Kenshin percebeu que Kaoru tirou conclusões sobre seu relacionamento com a Megumi ^^. Ele é tão cute quando é baka, ne? Uma das coisas que está me incomodando é a falta do Sano. Eu amo o Sano, pra seguir esse meu roteiro inicial estou deixando ele um pouco de lado. Obrigada pelo seu review.

Kika de Apus- Eu sou má, só um pouquinho, kkkkkkkkk. Aoshi e Misao, talvez mais pra frente, é muita coisa pra escrever, não quero me enrolar. Obrigada pelo review.

Jou-chan Himura- Sim, continuo, mesmo que demore um pouquinho pra postar ok. Obrigada pelo review.

Muito obrigada por ler. Até o próximo.

Chibi.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rk não me pertence

"**É verdade?".**

**Parte 8**

**Por Chibi-lua.**

**********************

Hajime Saitou estava cansado, dez anos atrás ele não sentia exaustão ao passar a noite em claro, mas o peso da idade já começava a fazer diferença em sua vida. Após somente três horas de sono, Saitou estava novamente de pé.

Fechando os olhos, ele deitou o copo de chá sobre a mesa da cozinha, e passou os dedos por entre os fios de seu cabelo. Rapidamente a conversa que teve horas antes com o secretário de relações exteriores veio a sua mente.

_Flashback._

"**Infelizmente é verdade." **O secretário confirmava o desaparecimento do chefe da organização secreta japonesa.

Saitou que já não confiava no secretario, suspeitou. _.../...Esse desaparecimento é muito conveniente.../..._Mesmo assim, ele não disse nada, apenas franziu a testa e encostou-se à parede do escritório.

"**E quais são os esforços em encontrá-lo?"** Ichiro chegou mais perto da mesa do secretário. O desaparecimento de Kojishirou o deixou extremamente aborrecido. O chefe era mais que um mestre. Kojishirou era como um pai.

_.../... O senhor Kojishirou não seria pego facilmente, aposto que armaram para ele... Não descarto a possibilidade desse secretário e do ministro estarem envolvidos. Esses políticos estão tentando se livrar dele desde que assumiu a direção da organização. Nesse covil, um homem integro não dura.../... _Ainda calado_, _o lobo apenas refletiu.

A voz do secretário de relações exteriores quebrou a reflexão de Saitou.

"**Temos uma equipe trabalhando nisso... Porém, a carruagem que o transportava do porto até o centro de Tókio foi encontrada abandonada em um desfiladeiro. Os cavalos, o cocheiro e nosso ilustre passageiro estão desaparecidos. Não temos pistas do que pode ter acontecido." **O secretario respirou fundo e balançando a cabeça, declarou:

"**Senhor Saitou, o senhor é o mais experiente, deverá assumir as funções do chefe até que ele seja encontrado"** .

Saitou sentia que a carga de responsabilidade sendo jogada em suas costas. Ichiro olhou para Saitou com certo alívio, pelo menos nenhum corrupto ia ser o chefe deles. O jovem já estava se acostumando a trabalhar com Hajime Saitou ,o capitão da 3ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

"**E quanto a "família"?"** Saitou queria um cigarro, desesperadamente.

"**O governo está em negociação. Por enquanto queremos apenas que vocês monitorem os passos deles, e continuem nos informando o que eles pretendem. E por favor, aguardem nossas ordens antes de tomar decisões bruscas". **Para o secretário, o assunto morreria ali. Saitou, Ichiro e os outros espiões de Kojishirou deveriam acatar, ou sofrer as conseqüências por insubordinação.

"**Claro, como no caso do teatro que poderíamos ter agido muito, mas..." **Ichiro resmungou baixinho. O secretário se fez de desentendido, Saitou apenas balançou a cabeça.

"**Por enquanto não podemos expulsá-los do país". **O governo sempre soube das investidas da "família", e soube da presença de Giacomo e Ares no Japão desde que desembarcam do navio no porto de Yokohama.

Saitou e Ichiro trocaram um olhar**.**

"**Hum...Expulsá-los? Não é bem o que eu tenho em mente."** Saitou resmungou.

Mas ele era esperto suficiente para saber que muitos políticos tinham relacionamento com as máfias, tanto Yakuza, quanto italiana, e provavelmente estavam sendo influenciados e pressionados por eles.

O secretário conhecia a fama de Saitou, ele soou frio, mas continuou mantendo a mesma postura. Calmamente ele disse:

"**Senhor Saitou.** **Vamos agir diplomaticamente, afinal o Japão está abrindo suas portas para os paises estrangeiros. Se expulsarmos essas pessoas poderemos ter problemas com importações e exportações futuras." **O homem bebeu um copo de água. **"Atentados ocorrerão, mas é possível que o Japão tire proveito da presença deles em nosso país."**

Saitou sentiu seu lobo interior nunca foi predisposto à conversa mole, e o político o enrolava. Ele provavelmente arrecadava dinheiro para proveito próprio. Esse falso moralismo e jogo de interesses fez com que Saitou quisesse atravessar sua espada na garganta do homem a sua frente, obviamente conteve-se.

O lobo de Mibu se lembrou de uma das leis do Shinsengumi. ..._ /...Não é permitido se desviar do caminho que um homem deve trilhar.../... _Não era hora, nem momento

Ichiro por lado não escondeu seu descontentamento.O novato estava furioso** "Resumindo, não importa pessoas inocentes morrendo. O que importa é que "nós" consigamos tirar proveito da presença deles aqui. Quem sabe negociando armas, munição, táticas de guerrilha. Vamos aprender como ele atacam povoados e outros paises? Que tal?" **Ichiro levantava a voz a cada palavra. Ele podia ser preso por desacato, mas o sangue ferveu naquela hora.

"**Ora, seu moleque..."**. A feição do secretario demonstrou que se o jovem agente não se calasse enfrentaria conseqüências.

"**É o bastante".** Saitou repreendeu, e o jovem se calou. Saitou olhou para o secretario e declarou. **"Aguardo instruções. Vamos Ichiro**"

Ichiro obedeceu e o seguiu. Furioso, mas calado.

O experiente espião tinha muito controle emocional, é claro que ele não gostava das armações do secretario, mas aquele não era o primeiro político corrupto que encontrava, e não seria o último. **"Ichiro. Primeiro vá a delegacia e procure saber se durante a noite aconteceu algum incidente envolvendo a quadrilha. Em seguida, vá até a casa da Kamiya, verifique se o pai entrou em contato, ou se algo estranho aconteceu no dojo nos últimos dias. Se necessário você tem autorização para levá-la a um lugar seguro...Eu já estou sabendo que você se encontrou com ela na outra noite, portanto, Kaoru Kamiya já sabe que você voltou para o Japão".**

"**Mas, senhor Saitou, a Kaoru não sabe que seu pai está vivo...Senhor Kojishirou pediu sigilo absoluto. Eu devo contar?" **Ichiro sabia que enfrentariam problemas caso Kaoru descobrisse a verdade. Provavelmente Kaoru nunca mais falaria com ele novamente.

"**Eu sei do acordo feito para que Kojishirou aceitasse o posto de diretor da companhia e toda a farsa envolvendo sua morte. Por enquanto mantenha a verdade coberta, mas... eventualmente, será necessário mexer nesse vespeiro." **Saitou acendeu um cigarro, ele observou Ichiro acenando com a cabeça e partindo para sua missões. **"Seja discreto, não esqueça que você é um agente secreto."**

Saitou não sabia se com o desaparecimento do Chefe, os espiões estavam sendo expostos ou não. Ele precisa ir para casa quanto antes.** "Quanto a mim, tenho minha própria família para me preocupar." **Ele disse pra si mesmo.

_Fim do flashback._

Saitou tirou a mão da frente do rosto, ele notou que ainda estava na cozinha de sua casa. _..../...Queria dormir mais um pouco, porém, preciso voltar para a estação de polícia. Hora perfeita para o chefe desaparecer.../...._

O experiente espião suspirou ruidosamente. **"Hunf!"**

Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo quando escutou os gritos vindos do interior da casa. Os gritos incontroláveis aumentavam de intensidade de forma dolorosa. O sempre impassível policial precisou controlar seu temperamento. Ele só queria um momento de tranqüilidade, só um momento. E agora sua cabeça latejava.

"**O que foi agora?" **O policial para o corredor da casa.

Uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos negros e soltos apareceu no corredor. **"O que foi agora?" **Ela caminhava rapidamente, os gritos continuavam na sala ao lado**.** Ela estava vestida apenas com o leve e transparente yukata azul.

"**O que você acha?" **A mulher no auge de seus trinta gritou**. **Seus grandes olhos castanhos esverdeados brilharam de irritação.

Tokyo passou rapidamente por Saitou, seus cabelos voaram com a velocidade de seus movimentos fazendo um bonito balanço em volta do seu corpo. Chegando no balcão da cozinha, ela se abaixou à procura de um pacote de sal nos armários.

Os gritos infantis ecoavam pela casa e ficavam mais fortes à medida que o garoto de três anos de idade se aproximava da cozinha. **"Kami sama, o que acontece com esse moleque?" **Saitou gritou alto para vencer os decibéis do garoto. **"Será que você pode calar a boca ****Tsutomu ou é pedir muito?"**

"**Hajime." **Tokyo o fulminou com o olhar.

"**Tokyo, por favor"** O policial não quis soar tão grosseiramente, mas sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e seu filho não parava de gritar.

As bochechas do garoto estavam vermelhas como duas pequenas maças. **"Vem cá, ****Tsutomu****"** Tokyo pegou o garoto no colo e o sentou no balcão da cozinha. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pela face infantil.

Saitou se levantou e parou ao lado dela, assim como ele, Tokyo era alta para os padrões japoneses e seus ombros se encontravam. Saitou percebeu um calombo roxo se formando na cabeça do menino.

"**Deixe-me ver."** Percebendo a irritação emanando de sua esposa, ele mudou completamente o tom de sua voz.

Tokyo estava complemente insatisfeita com seu comentário anterior e ele não queria arrumar encrenca com sua esposa.

"**O que você aprontou agora hein, filho****?" **Saitou passou a mão na cabeça da criança. Puxando o cabelo para trás e analisando o machucado na cabeça de Tsutomu.

"**Ele bateu a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo." **Tokyo ofereceu água para o garoto. O choro dele começou a diminuir, Tsutomu agarrou-se na mãe.

"**Hajime, segure Tsutomu com firmeza."**Tokyo pegou uma faca em uma mão e o um punhado de sal na outra.

"**Tokyo, o que você vai fazer?"** Por um milésimo de segundo, Saitou ficou preocupado.

Ele olhou para Tokyo de um jeito estranho.

Seu hiper-ativo filho estava levando Tokyo a beira da loucura, o menino não dava um minuto de sossego para ela, ele demandava atenção vinte quatro horas por dia, e Tokyo estava começando a perder a paciência. Mas sua esposa nunca faria nada para machucar Tsutomu. Saitou acreditava fielmente nisso, mas não podia deixar de perguntar. **"Tokyo?"**

A bela mulher apenas sorriu para Saitou **"Anata, como você pode sequer pensar...?"** Tokyo conhecia seu marido melhor do que ninguém. Ela quase pode ler os pensamentos passando pela cabeça de seu lobo.

"**Desculpe...Eu estou cansado e não estou raciocinando direito"** Saitou segurou seu filho, a criança em seus braços começou a espernear novamente.

Com um sorriso gentil, Tokyo beijou o rosto da criança, fazendo com que os soluços diminuíssem, **"Shii shiii....Calma Tsutomu-chan, mamãe vai fazer o machucado parar de doer, certo**" . Em seguida colocou o pequeno punhado de sal na cabeça de Tsutomu e deitou a faca por cima como uma chapa. Ela segurou firme por um bom tempo. Tsutomu chorou mais um pouco, mas logo passou.

"**Querido, sua mãe não fazia isso quando você batia a cabeça?". **Tokyo sorriu para Saitou que segurava Tsutomu em seus braços.

"**Não. Eu nunca vi isso antes." **Saitou sorriu brevemente para sua esposa. **"Só você para inventar essas coisas".**

"**É para diminuir o inchaço."** Ela tirou a faca da testa do menino, colocando de volta no balcão. Depois limpou o sal da cabeça de seu filho, pegando-o no colo e balançando entre beijos e carinhos até que ele parasse de chorar completamente.

"**Você acha que pode lidar com a situação aqui em casa? Eu preciso ir".** Saitou não queria, mas ele precisava.

"**HEI"** O policial imediatamente percebeu a expressão no rosto de Tokyo mudando para pior.

"**Mas...você acabou de chegar e** **não tinha folga hoje? Hajime você não dorme já fazem três noites. Aonde isso vai chegar?" **O belo rosto deTokyo demonstrou seu desagrado. Ela entendia a profissão de seu marido, e apoiava o máximo que podia, mas Saitou estava exagerando**. **

"**Tokyo, eu tenho obrigações."** Era inútil tentar convencê-la do contrário. Saitou não conseguia se desvencilhar de suas regras, suas obrigações. Foi assim com o Shinsengumi, era assim com essa nova organização. Sua vida particular sempre ficaria em segundo plano.

"**Se você tem que ir, então vá logo, mas tome cuidado, não quero receber a noticia que fiquei viúva porque meu marido morreu em uma viela qualquer". **Ela disse descontente. Quantas vezes Tokyo já tinha dito isso antes...

Tsutomu parou de chorar, e Tokyo colocou o menino no chão e ele correu imediatamente para a sala chamando por Eiji e procurando alguma brincadeira nova.

"**Tokyo"** Saitou não queria perder a paciência. Se ele tivesse que explicar mais uma vez porque estava ausente nos últimos dias, acabaria discutindo com Tokyo, e infelizmente ele não tinha tempo para discutir com sua esposa, e o mais importante, não tinha tempo para fazer as pazes depois. **"Comece a arrumar as coisas. Eu consegui uma casa nas montanhas, dentro de dois dias uma carruagem vai levar você, os meninos e a mudança pra lá".**

"**Anata, mas..."** A bela mulher enfiou os dedos entre os longos cabelos e soltou um suspiro. **"Eu não quero me mudar."**

"**É para o bem de nossa família. Eu sinto muito" **Saitou aproximou-se, Tokyo tinha personalidade forte. Ele sentiu o ki dela aumentando de irritação, mas apesar disso ele sabia não conseguiria conviver com mulher nenhuma além de Tokyo.

"**Mas... por que?"** O olhar de Tokyo caiu para o chão. Ela não queria se mudar, logo agora que tinha feito amizade com algumas pessoas. A casa onde viviam era ótima. A vizinhança era ótima. As crianças adoravam. Eiji, seu filho adotivo, estava freqüentando uma escola da região.

"**Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas se eu estou dizendo que você vai se mudar é porque é necessário"** Saitou realmente amava sua esposa, amava seu filho, amava sua família. Ele faria de tudo para proteger aquelas pessoas, até mesmo sumir da vida deles se fosse extremamente necessário...

"**Até quando nossa vida vai ser assim?"** .../..._Provavelmente sempre será.../..._ Tokyo sempre soube qual era a profissão de Saitou. Ela sempre soube o que o destino tinha preparado para seu marido. Sempre acatou as mudanças constantes, os nomes falsos, a segurança redobrada ao entrar e sair de Tokyo estava começando a cansar de viver assim. Ela queria ser uma esposa normal, com um marido normal. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Enquanto Tokyo divagava, Saitou se aproximava mais dela, um lobo encurralando sua presa.

"**Sinto muito" **A voz de Saitou no pé ouvido arrepiou Tokyo. Ela estava com saudades do corpo quente de seu marido. **"Eu odeio quando a gente briga assim."**

"**Hum"** Foi à resposta que a garganta dela pode dar. Tokyo sentiu a mão de Saitou acariciando carinhosamente seu cabelo. **"Hajime...Fica mais um pouco. Já faz uns dois meses que nós não... ficamos juntos."**

"**Eu prometo. Quando esse caso acabar, eu vou tirar um tempo para você e para as crianças...Eu prometo**." O lobo beijou apaixonadamente seus lábios. Saitou segurou o rosto de Tokyo em suas mãos**. "Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas dessa vez é serio. Acredita em mim?"**

"**Sim...Hajime..."**Tokyo abriu sua boca e jogou seu corpo contra o dele pedindo mais. Porém, de maneira frustrante Saitou se afastou e deixou Tokyo sozinha na cozinha.

Tokyo encostou seu corpo contra o balcão, e ficou olhando as costas de seu marido desaparecendo pelo corredor da casa. **"Hajime."**

Ela escutou o portão de casa se fechando e soube que Saitou já tinha partido.

_.../...Sempre acreditei em você.../..._

*************************

Giacomo não estava contente naquela manhã. O Japão não era um país desagradável, pelo contrário, o verão japonês era quente e agradável. O jardim da mansão estava repleto de pequenas flores. A casa em si era luxuosa e aconchegante. Mesmo assim, ao lado de sua apaixonada Chiara, do outro lado do mundo, no exótico Japão, Giacomo sentia falta da terra mãe, a Itália.

A princípio suas aventuras internacionais lhe trouxeram grande satisfação, mas conforme o tempo foi passando, Giacomo não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que seu pai diria de tudo aquilo que estava fazendo. Provavelmente o repreenderia dizendo que o que ele estava fazendo não tinha nada a ver com a máfia, e sim puro terrorismo barato.

Seu pai apenas diria apenas que ele era um mercenário.

Suas ambições sempre foram audaciosas. Quando se desvencilhou da máfia italiana a alternativa mais lucrativa foi tirar proveito do processo de escravidão.O comercio de escravos era tão lucrativo que quando se deu conta dominava o submundo africano, e de diversas ilhas asiáticas.

Há alguns anos atrás conseguiu fechar uma grande negociação com o Japão. Ele trouxe armas e munição para uma grande batalha, e seria pago com diamantes. Porém um grupo secreto atrapalhou as negociações, Giacomo entregou as armas, mas não recebeu seus diamantes. E o mais importante, aqueles diamantes iriam produzir nitroglicerina, uma nova forma de explosivo, em grande escala.

Seu pensamento voltou para o presente. Chiara não estava, o que lhe deixava ainda mais aborrecido. O livro que começou a ler estava esquecido em cima da mesa do escritório, assim como a xícara de chá.

Duas batidas na porta tomaram sua atenção..

"**Pois não?"** Giacomo disse. A porta abriu vagarosamente.

"**Senhor, com licença Desculpe interrompê-lo, só vim informar que o Senhor Ares chegou." **O empregado gorducho curvou-se, e começou a se retirar do escritório.

"**Fa bene. Peça para que Ares venha até aqui."** Giacomo balançou as mãos dispensando o homem.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem no auge de seus quarenta anos, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestido em um gi e hakama entrava no escritório da mansão.

Giacomo riu. **"Que isso? Usando roupas giaponesa agora?"** Giacomo sentou na sua cadeira, e do outro lado da mesa Ares fez igual.

Ares gargalhou. **"Bom, em terras inimigas, aja como o inimigo. E adivinhe, eu passei a noite me divertindo na terra dos olhinhos puxados. Pude até experimentar a famosa espada japonesa, é uma arma impressionante.".** Ares abriu uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa, tirou um charuto de dentro, rapidamente acendeu e começou a fumar. **"E como estamos?"**

"**Benne mio amigo. O ataque ao teatro foi um sucesso. Deixamos a policia, os políticos, o governo de cabelo em pé. O ataque ao ministério do exercito já está programado, mas..." **Giacomo fez o mesmo que Ares, tirou um charuto da caixa, acendeu e começou a fumar.

"**O plano está saindo como previsto, qual o problema?"** Ares sabia que Giacomo era inseguro. Ele precisou empurrar Giacomo até o limite para que o jovem se rebelasse contra o pai e usasse sua grande fortuna para viajar pelo mundo. Ares realmente precisava que Giacomo o visse como um mestre.

"**Você ainda hesita Giacomo...Me pergunto se em algum momento da historia Genghis Khan hesitou ao conquistar seu império que ia do Pacifico a Ucrânia....E lembre-se, dominou um império quatros vezes maior que Romano usando arcos e flechas... Agora, com essa nova arma, imagine as possibilidades...Você deseja ter o seu nome escrito nas historias como o filho de um chefe da máfia, ou como um conquistador do mundo moderno?" **Ares colocou conhaque em uma taça e experimentou. Do canto de seu olho ele acompanhava Giacomo digerindo todas as coisas que havia acabado de dizer. **"Seu pai ficará tão orgulhoso."**

Durante duas décadas Ares acompanhou a ascensão do grande chefe, o pai de Giacomo na Europa, mas sempre o invejou. Quando Giacomo tinha uma certa idade, Ares percebeu que poderia manipular o jovem, fazendo com que o "rapaz" conquistasse tudo aquilo que ele próprio almejava.

"**Você acha mesmo?"** Giacomo era tão carente da figura paterna que fez como que seu plano saísse melhor que o imaginado..

Mas com sua influencia, Giacomo já estava dominando a máfia na Europa Oriental e grande parte da Ásia. Ares se orgulhava pelo fato de ter convencido Giacomo a entrar no lucrativo negocio de escravos.

"**Obvio que sim" **Ares suspirou um pouco irritado, Giacomo parecia ser só um garoto mesmo.

Ares encarou Giacomo. "**O que seu pai, o grande chefe da máfia, faria para chamar a atenção dos políticos e abalá-los a ponto de fazer tudo que nós pedirmos?"**

Giacomo lembrou de um dos movimentos mais básicos da máfia italiana. Seqüestro.

"**Vamos realizar um dos movimentos mais conhecidos da máfia italiana. Vamos raptar a filha deste homem."** Giacomo abriu um caderno e apontou para um nome.

"**Esse homem não estava envolvido no frustrado plano de 1876."** Ares sorriu. Giacomo estava sendo ousado, ele gostou disso.

"**Exatamente por isso. Os políticos não se importam tanto assim com o povo. Mas quando nós mexemos com os entes queridos, a coisa muda... E esse homem é honesto... Tenho certeza que nossos diamantes vão aparecer rapidamente depois desse seqüestro."** Giacomo sorriu. Era um bom plano, um plano digno de seu pai, o chefe da máfia italiana. **"É um homem muito importante, por isso eu quero que você cuide pessoalmente do caso. Nem Chiara deve saber, se alguém der com a língua nos dentes, o seqüestrado dessa moça vai ser nossa ruína."**

"**Não se preocupe com isso. Considere feito". **Ares leu o nome do político que teria sua filha raptada**. "Aritomo Yamagata, ministro do exército. Giacomo, tenha em mente que seqüestrando a filha desse homem vamos estar comprando briga pra valer.". **

"**Você tem noção de quantos milhões vale aquela caixa de diamantes? E o meu irmão morto? E meus esforços para trazer vários navios de armamento em 1876?" **.../...Eu bombardeio esse país se for necessário, mas eles não vão me passar a perna e esperar que tudo vai ficar na mesma.../... **"Eu sei que você gosta de fazer isso. Considere um presente por me trazer até o lugar onde eu estou hoje. Divirta-se Ares".**

"**É assim que se fala garoto" **Ares saiu do escritório com um sorriso no canto do lábio. _.../...Ele é tão fácil de manipular.../..._

"**Realmente, tava faltando algo típico da máfia nessa historia, e nada melhor do que seqüestro para receber uma divida."** Giacomo lembrou do chá na mesa e bebeu um gole. **"Até esfriou."**

*************************

Chiara estava escondida na outra sala, escutando a conversa pela divisória da biblioteca. Ela colocou a mão no peito que batia como um tambor. Se não bastasse o atentado ao teatro, o atentado ao prédio do ministério, a morte de dezenas de inocentes...Agora seqüestro de uma jovem completamente inocente também entrava na lista de crimes de Giacomo.

_.../...Maldito Ares. É TUDO CULPA DELE. Ele sempre consegue o que quer. Mas eu prometi. Farei tudo que eu puder pelo bem de Giacomo. Até protegê-lo dele mesmo, até matar Ares se for preciso.../..._

Lagrimas escorreram da face de Chiara. A jovem prostituta siciliana, que foi salva da morte em um borde na Itália por Giacomo sabia que cada dia que passava, seu salvador ficava mais longe da salvação.

Cada ataque que ele planejava, significava o futuro deles chegando ao fim. Um relacionamento que começou de forma trágica ia terminar de forma trágica. Chiara precisava impedir Giacomo. Ela tinha que tentar, nem que para isso tivesse que sabotá-lo. **"Eu preciso me encontrar com o senhor Saitou."**

*************************

Com a face rosada, um incontrolável sorriso no canto dos lábios, e expressivos olhos dourados Kenshin Himura percebeu que estava encrencado. Ele estava encrencado e ninguém mais podia salvar sua já condenada alma. Mesmo depois do banho gelado antes de raiar o sol, o misterioso e calmo ruivo continuou a sentir a eletricidade circulando pelo seu corpo. Era tão forte como a energia do feng shui que rodopiou pela caverna quando ele ajudou Jinpu a derrotar Reisui.

_.../...Eu deveria de ter saído do quarto assim que ela adormeceu, mas foi impossível...Eu não consegui resistir.../... O_ hitokiri lembrou de como o corpo de Kaoru encaixava-se perfeitamente no seu abraço. Seu olfato insistia em sentir o doce cheiro de jasmim e lavanda. Os músculos definidos de seus braços só queriam o calor da jovem mestra.

_.../..A cabeça dela deitada no meu peito, os longos cabelos caindo como uma cortina. O som da respiração dela...Kami-sama, me ajude...Eu nunca desejei ninguém assim, nem, nem Tomoe.../...._ O ex-hitokiri não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria suprimir seus desejos.

Kaoru adormecida conseguiu fazer seu sangue ferver, ele nem queria imaginar como seria compartilhar intimidade com ela completamente acordada.

"**Itai"** O pensamento fez com que Kenshin perdesse o rumo da faca que cortava os legumes para o café da manhã e cortasse seu próprio dedo.

O ex- hitokiri cortou o dedo, imediatamente o colocou na boca e chupou o filete de sangue. Kenshin fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Ele precisava se recompor antes que os outros moradores do dojo Kamiya despertassem e o encontrassem naquela situação. Explicar o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo seria constrangedor demais.

"**Ah, Kaoru...." **

_.../...A pele dela parece um veludo.../..._ Tão errado, suas mãos que causaram tanta dor e sofrimento não podiam estar deslizando sobre a pele pura e casta da shihandai. E ele ainda fez sem o consentimento dela, que dormia. Mas os seios perfeitos que escapavam pela gola do fino yukata eram mais do que tentadores.

Kenshin a se deu conta, seu corpo masculino respondia de forma primitiva. _.../...Oh, eu pareço um pervertido...Kami, o que está acontecendo comigo?.../..._

O espadachim passou pela madrugada mais torturante de sua vida, ele tentava se afastar de Kaoru, mas ela o abraçava. Ela suspirava e pedia entre murmúrios para que Kenshin não a deixasse. Os sons que saiam da garganta de Kaoru faziam o corpo de Kenshin arrepiar.

Antes que o galo cacarejasse o raiar do dia, Kenshin fugiu daquele quarto como se tivesse encontrado um youkai na frente. Ele agradeceu a todos os deuses por Kaoru continuar dormindo, explicar o que estava acontecendo seria difícil, e a resposta de seu corpo estava evidente demais para esconder.

O espadachim correu para o banheiro e jogou um balde de água gelada em seu corpo para acalmar seus nervos. Se Kenshin pudesse se dividir em dois, o Battousai enfiaria uma espada no estômago do rurouni. Foi o banho matinal mais frustrante da vida de Kenshin Himura, nisso as duas faces de sua personalidade concordavam perfeitamente.

_.../...Quem sabe um dia.../...._ Ele pensou absolutamente insatisfeito.

"**Para com isso Kenshin Himura." **Ele fechou o punho e esmurrou a própria testa.

A cor violeta tingiu totalmente seus olhos. Kenshin não podia ficar o dia inteiro pensando nisso. E quando ela acordasse seria estranho demais. E existiam assuntos mais urgentes, como o assassinato que Kaoru havia testemunhando na noite passada e o fato do dojo estar revirado.

O espadachim escutou o som de uma carruagem se aproximando e parando na frente do portão principal do dojo. Ele saiu da cozinha e percebeu que os outros habitantes do dojo ainda estavam dormindo e as portas dos quartos ainda estavam fechadas. Apos algumas batidas no portão, Kenshin pegou a sakabattou e caminhou até lá.

"**Pois não?"** Cautelosamente, Kenshin abriu uma fresta no portão. Os olhos ametistas arregalaram. Ele não pensou que aquela pessoa fosse aparecer no dojo tão cedo.

"**Ohayo"** Vestido com uma roupa idêntica a de Saitou Hajime, Ichiro sorriu e abaixou a cabeça cumprimentando Kenshin Himura educadamente.

"**Ohayo."** Kenshin respondeu abrindo de vez o portão.

"**Desculpe incomodar. Sou o policial Ichiro...Miagi, e preciso falar urgente com..."** Ichiro inventou um sobrenome qualquer. Ele sabia que Kenshin havia o visto no templo na noite passada, mas fez questão de continuar com o disfarce. Saitou deixou bem claro que fazia parte da missão ser discreto e não revelar a verdadeira identidade tão facilmente. E Ichiro gostava desse tipo de atuação.

Propositalmente atrapalhado, Ichiro abriu uma pasta e procurou um nome em uma lista com o dedo indicador... **"Senhorita Kaoru Kamiya. Ah é um assunto particular..." **Ichiro sorriu para Kenshin.

Kenshin franziu a testa. Ele tinha conseguido acalmar Battousai que acordou naquela manhã com a corda toda, mas Ichiro tinha feito seus esforços irem por água abaixo, com apenas um sorriso e uma frase. _.../... Um assunto particular? Só por cima do meu cadáver. O que esse cara quer com a minha Kaoru?.../...._Olhos dourados miraram Ichiro com intensidade. Qualquer outra pessoa desviaria o olhar, mas Ichiro não, o jovem fez o mesmo.

Ichiro e Kenshin se encararam. Se um inseto passasse entre os dois seria aniquilado sem dó.

"**Ohayo minna-san" **Kaoru abriu a porta do quarto naquela manhãsentindo-se bem melhor. Apesar da terrível noite anterior, Kenshin esteve ao seu lado, confortando-a.

"**Oh oh Kami-sama" **Kaoru quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu no pátio da casa, Kenshin Himura e Ichiro Gensai se encarando como se fossem lutar até a morte.

"**O que está acontecendo?"**

**continua**

*****************

**Hei, olha eu de novo \o/ Mais uma parte do meu fanfic terminada, viva!!!! Desculpem meus erros de português. Quanto a família de Saitou, segundo o manga, Tokyo era a esposa, e ****Tsutomu o primeiro filho, nascido na época que se "passou" Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Meu total agradecimento à:**

Jou chan- até que foi rapidinho, espero que goste. Obrigada pelo review.

Lili-chan-eu também adoro ver o Kenshin com ciúmes- Obrigada pelo review.

K-chan- não se preocupe com detalhes. Muito obrigada pelo review.

Kika de Apus-Sim, continuo. Muito obrigada pelo review.

Muito obrigada por ler. Até o próximo, que já tá bem adiantado.

Chibi.

*************************


End file.
